All Grown Up: Stay My Baby I
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Evie Lewis, ended up pregnant at a young age with Dil Pickles babies. However, before she could tell him she had to move away with her father. Four years later she has returned with twins, now she is co-parenting with Dil. Can this lead them to being a family again? / However, a certain ex doesn't want them together, will she be stopped before it's too late?
1. 00

**Note :** I realized the only reason I lost interest in this story was because it all didn't add up. I have decided to go back and edit all of the old chapters starting from chapter 1 to chapter 12. Now, this is for all the older readers who have been reading this story from the start, I want to thank you by going over all the old chapters reading them and editing them to go along with the current plot that I have going on. I will write a note when I finish editing all the chapters and posting them. Also, I changed some characters. I hope Lilnate13 doesn't mind, I'm using the location of Reptar City.

**Edited : August 19, 2016**

* * *

_"Brand new house, new start." - Evie Lewis _

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

* * *

_Reptar City. Feb 22nd, 2014. Four Years Earlier._

_Evie was sitting in the bathroom of the school nurses office, she been feeling really sick lately and missed her period. This was all pointing to one thing and she was in the bathroom taking the test. It told her she had to wait three minutes and that had been the longest three minutes in her life. As soon as the timer went off she grabs the test and stared at the results_ _read _'Pregnant' _her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't ready for this, Dil wasn't ready four this, they both were only fifteen years old. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the sounds of her cries, she ruined her life. When she finally calmed down she decided to leave the bathroom._

_Stephanie had been waiting for Evie to get out the bathroom for ten minutes, even though the test took only three minutes. When Evie confessed to her that she might be pregnant she took it as a joke, especially since they normally joked about them type of things on the daily. It was only when Evie started to back down crying is when she knew this was a serious matter. She was nervous herself waiting for the results of the pregnancy test, she couldn't stop herself from pacing back and forth around the nurses office. She knew Evie and Dil weren't ready to have children, they were fucking kids themselves and this is the reason why she was still a virgin. Stephanie stopped pacing when the door to the bathroom opened and Evie walked out with her head down._

_"What did the test say? Are you pregnant?" Stephanie was worried as she took small steps closer to her best friend. She couldn't help but notice how pale her best friend's face was and that just made her worry more._

_Evie lifts her head, her dark blue eyes looking over at Stephanie with fear. She couldn't help back anymore and the tears started to rush down her cheeks as she choked out a sob. "I'm pregnant," she whispers leaning into Stephanie's chest as she came closer. "I can't do this my life is over," she wraps her arms around her friend crying. She ruined her fucking life and she ruined Dil's life as well. _

_"It's okay, I'm here for you," she hold her tightly rubbing her back, she smiles sadly due to the situation. "You have to tell your father okay? You can't keep this a secret from him, I'll drive you home," she helps her out of the nurses office, she knew Evie couldn't stay in school._

_Stephanie dropped Evie off at home, giving her a small pep talk telling her, to call her if anything happens and she'll come immediately. Evie thanked her for the ride, and sighs softly staring up at her house. To say that she was nervous was an understatement, she was petrified. As she slowly walked up the path towards her porch she noticed a for sale sign sticking out the ground of the front lawn. What the hell? Was her father planning to sale the house and when? She walks towards the door and takes out her keys out her bag._

_The palm of Evie's hands were sweating and shaking a bit as she places the Kay inside of the keyhole. She sighs in relief when she managed to get the key inside and unlock the door, she takes a deep breath before opening the door. She steps inside of the quiet house, removing her shoes and putting her bag on the coat rack. "Dad are you home?" She walks towards the kitchen._

_Evie favorite part of the entire house was the kitchen, everyday after school she would go into to make herself a snack. Since she normally didn't eat the food from her school because it was nasty and it made her sick. The worst part was ending up at the nurses office by the end of the day almost every time she ate her crappy school lunch. After that she decided to start packing her own lunches to school. _

_"I'm in the kitchen honey," her father replied._

_Evie stepped into the kitchen, greeting her father with a kiss on the cheek and a small smile. She didn't think he would be here, he normally worked until four or five in the morning. It was the perfect chance to ask about the sign, "are you selling the house?"_

_He gives his daughter a sad look sitting down at the table after pouring Evie and himself a cup of coffee._

_Evie looks at her father with worry, she sat down across from her father and took a sip of her coffee waiting for him to speak about the for sale sign._

_"My job is making me move positions, I have been promoted to vice president, but if I accept we will be moving to Spain," he smiles a bit taking his daughter's hands. He slowly caressed the back of her hands with care, "this job offer can be a great thing, so I accepted it and we're moving today." _

_"Today? But how did you found a house that fast?" She removes her hand from his hold. Don't it take a while to find a house, and why didn't he talk with her about this before making a huge decision like this. What about her relationship with Dil? It'll definitely be over after this. Maybe this move was stopping her from ruining his life, he didn't have to sacrifice his life for the baby. Her hands unconsciously moved to her stomach. "Daddy, can I tell you something? Something I don't want you to hate me for." _

_"I've actually been looking for the house for two months now, I finally accepted the offer after find the perfect house for us," he smiles softly, glancing over towards his daughter. He noticed she was tapping her finger, it was a nervous habit she had when she wanted to reveal nerve wracking news. "What is it princess?" _

_Evie tightens her grip on the cup in her hand, avoiding any kind of eye contact with her father. "I don't want you to be disappointed with me, I made a big mistake and I just might have ruined my life," she finally looks up at her father with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry dad, I really am,...I'm pregnant."_

_The smile immediately dropped from her fathers face as he stared at her in shock. His brain couldn't really wrap around the idea of his princess being pregnant. "It's okay, I'm not disappointed in you princess," he stands up from his chair walking over towards her. "This move is a good thing, please go upstairs and pack, we leave around midnight." _

_"Thank you Daddy," she stands up and pulls her father into a tight hug. She was happy that he wasn't disappointed in her, but she knew he really didn't accept the fact that she was pregnant and she was fine with that, it'll take time. Though she couldn't help but feel running away was the right thing to do, but she was only a fifteen year old girl, what could she possible know._

* * *

**Reptar City. September 20th, 2018. Present.**

The sun was shining over the beautiful one story family home that Evie had decided to buy. The house was rather small but it had plenty of space for the small family of three. The inside of the was better than the outside, having gorgeous wooden floors, the only carpet was in the twins room. The house was a three bedroom, though she planned on turning one of them into a play room for the children. The rest of the house was complete with two bathrooms, one kitchen and one living room.

A black car pulled into the driveway, parking in the garage. The garage automatically closed behind the car, and the mother of the two children got out the car. She looks to be around the age of nineteen, a fairly young lady with shoulder length caramel hair and dark blue eyes.

Evie has decided to move back to her hometown to finish off college, it was a hard decision to make when she knew she can run into old friends. Reptar city was a really small place and everyone knew everyone. However, she missed it here and was going to love it more when her boyfriend Spencer from Spain comes down to visit.

Evie takes a deep breath before going to the backseat and opening the door. "Derek and Megan, welcome to your new home," she unbelts them from their booster seat's. She helped the twin out of the car when a big grin.

Derek was the first to get out of the car, he is a cute little boy with cubby cheeks. His appearance definitely came from his mother, his caramel hair to his dark blue eyes that were big and shinned with innocent.

Megan had gotten out after her brother, with a gentle smile adoring her lips. Unlike her brother, she had gotten most of her looks from her father, the ginger hair to the high cheek bones and the curliness of her hair. The only thing she got from her mother was her dark blue eyes.

"Mommy, I want the room to be painted pink," Megan giggles clapping her hands. Pink is Megan's favorite color in the entire world, she honestly wanted everything in their shared room to be pink.

"No, blue," Derek pouts while staring at his twin. He possibly didn't know how they could be twins when the didn't even like the same things or the same color.

"Pink," Meg shouts stomping her feet as she made her way towards her brother, she was giving up without a fight.

Derek crosses his arms over his small chest, glaring over towards his sister with a pout still on his lips, "blue!"

Evie couldn't hold in her laughter as her kids fought back and forth. She couldn't help be swoon over how adorable her twins were when they fought over simply things. She was even more relieved over the fact that she didn't have to take care of the twin alone, her father was supporting her all the way from Spain. He was going to send her small checks every week. She slowly shakes her head walking over towards her twims bending down near there height pulling them into a tight hug.

"Hm, how about we paint the room blue, pink and white strips huh?" Evie pulls away from the hug, kissing both their cheeks. She couldn't help but laugh when the twin started to giggle nd wipe her kiss away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We can pizza mommy," Derek starts rubbing his stomach as it growled with hunger. He giggles softly when his sister's stomach repeated, they've been in the car for awhile and were hungry.

Evie smiles softly before standing up and walking over towards her phone that she placed on the counter once entering. "Alright, I'll order some pizza, the both of you go wash yours hands," she said dialing the number and putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes ma'am," the twins walk into the bathroom with a stool. Derek pushes the stool next to the sink climbing onto it. He turns on the water and proceeds to wash his hands with soap like he was taught. Meg waited until her brother finished washing his hands to wash her own. The twins had to wait thirty minutes until the food arrive, so they decided the bes thing to do when your waiting was play a game.

"We can play hide and seek," Meg suggested with excitement, she frown slightly when her brother simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine we can play, but since it was your idea I get to hide first," Derek grins. "Count to ten."

"That isn't fair," Meg pouts cutely with a glare. She huffs softly and faces that wall, "okay."

Derek laughs softly running away to find the perfect place to hide from his sister, while should tried counting to ten. It took her awhile to count, because she was as good at counting like her brother, she was kind of a slow learner, but that just meant she learns at her own pace. He found the perfect place to hide, behind the couch in the playroom.

"1,2,3,5,6,8,9,10, here I come," Meg frown at the fact she was struggling to remember some numbers. She shakes her head, and started to look for her brother around the house. She walks into her mother's room, her mother was sitting on the bed talking to her aunt Stephanie on the phone. She walks over towards the bed looking underneath but poute when she didn't see him. "He isn't underneath here."

Meg walks out of her mothers room and to the kitchen looking around in there. She looks underneath the cabinets, only to get scared by their kitten Jen who leaped out at her. "Awe Jen, you scared me," she giggles shutting the cabinets. She walks out the kitchen and into the play room, she skips over towards the doll house looking behind it but she still didn't find him. She crosses her arms looking around the playroom, her eyes landing on shoelaces poking out from behind the couch. She slowly creeps over to the couch, and grabs his shoelace poking her head around the couch, "I found you Derek."

"Derek and Meg, the pizza is here," Evie called out to the twins, she paid for the pizza and walks towards the kitchen with a grin when her children came running into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised though, pizza was their favorite thing to eat.

After dinner Evie had put her kids to sleep, laying them in her bed since their beds haven't arrived yet. She was actually surprised that he bed had came in before her children's, she was hoping for the twin's beds to come in first. She pushed her bed against the wall, because her children loved to roll around and sleep wild. She smiles softly laying down in the bed beside Derek.

Evie haven't thought about Dil until she moved back over here, he probably had a new girlfriend. Even though it has been four years she still wasn't over him, she dated other men before but they were nothing like the person she loved, she was dating Spencer but even he couldn't compare to Dil, her first love. All her old friends will probably be happy and pissed to see her. She left without a notice and didn't even message them on Facebook or Twitter. The only person who knew about her whereabouts was Stephanie, and she was the only one who knew what really happened and probably told Dil which she didn't mind. As long as she doesn't tell him about her giving birth to his children Meg and Derek.

* * *

_Barcelona, Spain. September 6th, 2015. Three Years Earlier._

_Evie was beyond nervous as she looks at her new school, she was the new girl and she never bend the new girl before. This was going to be the school she was going to be attending for the rest of her high school year. She took a year old to be homeschooled and to give birth to her beautiful Twins Derek Prescott Lewis and Megan Stephan Lewis. Her twins were all she had to be happy, and she definitely didn't regret having them._

_She takes a deep breath before walking into the school building, her eyes wandering around as she made her way towards the office to get her schedule for her classes. She bites down harshly on her bottom lip, since she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking she ended up walking into someone, who managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. She looks at her savoir and couldn't help but blush. He was handsome, like extremely handsome. He had blue eyes that looked like the ocean during a storm, amazing soft looking pinks lips, with black hair. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking," she spoke looking into his blue eyes._

_The males smiles at her, and release her making sure she wasn't going to fall over, "it's alright, I'm Spencer Butler and you are?" he holds out his hand towards her. _

_She shyly takes his hands in her with a small smile, "I'm Evie Lewis, nice to meet you Spencer."_

* * *

**Small Note: **_This is definitely better than the original chapter. And freaking longer, Btw Stephanie was original Courtney, and Spencer was originally Danny Fenton. Stephanie is Dil's, Tommy's, Starr's, and Angelica's Cousin, while Spencer is Sean Butler's Cousin._

* * *

.


	2. 01

Welcome Back,

Chapter two of stay my baby. I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter. This Chapter previews: Meg and Derek meet Kimi well she volunteers to work at the day care for her extra credit in her health care classes. Evie runs into Susie and Trixe while taking a tour around the campus. Evie is looking for a part-time nanny to watch her kids while she is in classes, Tommy ended up taking an interest in thr job finding out about Meg and Derek. Flashback chapter preview: Danny and Evie start hanging out after school, Sam gets jealous and tries ruining Danny's and Evie's new friendship. Dash finds Evie attractive and wants to get her away from Danny by asking her on a date. HOW WILL THIS CHAPTER TURN OUT? STAY TUNE!

Normal Pov.

It was a nice evening at the daycare where Meg and Derek had to stay because of their mother's classes. Evie didn't really like trusting her children with daycare worker's so after today she was hiring them both a nanny. Derek wasn't excited about the idea, the little three year old rather hang around kids other then his sister everyday.

Meg was sitting on the rug with building blocks stacking them up. She hated when someone would bother her when she did something important, so she would move herself away from other children. She places the red block on the rug and places a yellow one on top of that one. She was focused on her blocks she didn't noticed a group of boys rushing towards her tower. Before she could noticed four boys fighting over the some toy ran into her towers knocking them all down. She stared at the mess with wide eyes and soon started to ball her eyes out with tears steaming down her face.

Kimi heared the sobs and turns around facing the noise. She noticed Meg on the floor crying while rubbing her eyes and fours boys with guilty faces. Kimi sighs and kneels down beside Meg with a small smile. "What's wrong Meg, did these boys knock over your tower". Kimi asked.

Meg looks up towards Kimi and sniffs nodding her head quickly. She points towards all the different colored blocks on the floor and stands up walking towards the red and yellow blocks picking them up. "They didn't say sorry". She said with a pout before going back to stacking the blocks again.

"Boys..." Kimi said sternly while faces towards the four boys. "Tell Meg you are sorry".

"We're sorry Meg". All four of them said. One of them kissed her cheek and the other three followed suit before running away to go play with the other toys. Meg turns were red and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Kimi laughs softly and kneels down beside Meg helping her with rebuilding the towers. Meg giggles cutely looking over towards Kimi while she helped, she finally had someone to build with since she was to shy to play with anyone else. Meg wasn't a really out going girl, so normally she waited for people to come to her and ask to play.

By lunch time Meg and Derek were both sitting next to each other. They normally would eat each other's food. Derek lunch was a sanwhich with boxed apple juice and cheese its. Meg lunch was carrots and grapes with an boxed orange juice and chips. Derek gave Meg half of his sandwich and Meg gave him a few of her gapes. They both always loved to share with each other.

Kimi noticed their actions and smiled cutely. It kinda reminded her of Lillian and Philip when they were babies. They always shared their food, sadly Kimi wasn't friends with Lillian or Philip. After Philip had dumped her she decided she didn't want to be around him and of course Lil with take his side of her's. She walks towards both the childern and kneels down beside them.

"I noticed you two love sharing with each other, not many siblings do that". Kimi said as she pulled out a kid chair and sat down. "Do you two share food at home as well? ". She asked smiling down towards the twins.

Meg takes a bite of her sandwich and looks towards Derek, who looks towards her after eating a grape. Meg and Derek both looked towards Kimi and nods their head slowly. It was like the two were having a small private conversation in their headd with each other.

"Here.." Meg said with a small smile while holding a grape towards Kimi. Meg liked Kimi she was her only friend beside her brother. Kimi smiles and takes the grape out her hand saying a small 'thanks'. Meg giggles softly and starts eating her baby carrots.

"Your sister sure does like eating heathly doesn't she Derek". Kimi said while eating the grape Meg had gladly handed over towards her. Derek was busy drinking his apple juice ge simply just nods his head.

Derek agreed, Meg only would eat pizza or unhealthy food once a week. Unlike her he didn't mind eating pizza or McDonald's everyday. He didn't care about fat or anything he was only three years old and still had plenty of baby fat. He nor his sister were chunky kids, they just had nice size cheeks. Their cheeks were perfect to squeeze whenever they would visit their grandma or grandpa.

Kimi laughs to the two, she finds them simply adorable. Sadly her volunteer hours are over, she wished to stay with them a little longer. "Well, I have to go now, my hours are over, bye Meg and Derek". She stands up and waves towards the children who waved back. She walks towards the closet and grabs her coat and bag. It was a great thing she didn't have classes during her volunteering hours but she did have classes straight after.

* * *

Evie's Pov.

After dropping her children off to daycare early this morning she was ready for her tour around the campus. Apparently the headmaster had two female students showing her around the campus. Evie was definitely glad for that because she didn't want a male walking her around. She parked her car in the students parking lot and grabbed her bag walking over towards the entrance where she was meeting the two female guides.

She saw two figures in the distance and immediately knew it was them because they weren't any other students around. She started moving closer and closer towards the female and regretted it. The two students showing her around were none other then her two old best friends Susie Carmichael and Trixie Tang.

Susie and Trixie turned around once they felt a presence behind them. They both had huge smiles on their face but they quickly fell when they came face to face with their old best friend Evie. Trixie was completely shocked and surpised. While Susie seemed slightly pissed which was understandable. Evie had just disappeared on them four years ago without a word, that hurts most people.

"What the hell Evie, where have you been these past four years?" Susie asked sternly. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes, she was definitely pissed. Trixie didn't say anything but she did copy Susie with crossing her arms. The two wanted answers and right now. "Don't come up with stupid excuses Evie".

Evie sighs heavily while looking at her two old best friend's. She knew that they wanted answers but was she ready to tell them anything. "Fine you two deserve to know, but you can't tell anyone else". She said while looking around. 'Hopefully I don't run into anyone else I know until I'm ready' she thought. She looks towards Susie and Trixie 'I don't have to tell them the whole complete story'. "Is there a coffee shop nearby? ". She asked.

"Yeah, really close by actually" Trixie said with a small sad smile. She missed Evie, she was kinda worried about Dil. He finally managed to move on a year ago and found himself a nice girlfriend who he has been dating for seven months. Seeing Evie can probably cause trouble, he is starting to fall in love with her anf seeing Evie will make him start waiting her back.

The three females walk towards the coffee shop in complete silence, they were waiting until they got their coffee to start the conversation. They walked into the shop Susie and Trixie ordering the usual and Evie ordered a pumpkin spice pie coffee. They all walked to a table that was slightly out of sight from most of the people in the shop.

Evie takes a sip of her coffee and sighs softly. She looks towards the girls and could tell they were waiting for her to talk. "Four years ago my father had gotten a job offer to become the vice president of the company, he immediately accpeted it and started looking for a house, of course I didn't know anything about this, the day I left school that day my father told me we were moving to Spain, he already found a wonderful house and we ended up leaving that same day" .

Susie looks down at her coffee and sighs softly. "That completely sucks, why didn't your father ask if you even wanted to move?". She asked with confusion. Surely Evie wouldn't want to move away so easily, she was completely in love with Dil and the thought of leaving him was probably painful.

"I didn't think much of it at that time". Evie said. Susie looks up towards her, Trixie was drinking her coffee but was fully engaged into the conversation. "I haven't been feeling to great that day and anything sounded like a wonderful idea". Tears started to slowly swell up into her eyes.

"What about Dil, didn't you think about him and how he would feel when he found out you moved away without a single word". Trixie asked with an seriouseexpression. This conversation was definitely a serious one, no laughing matter.

"After a while I started to think about Dil, I started to miss him and wish I was with him". Evie started to sob, just thinking about it made her sad. "I didn't want to leave him behind, but I had to, a couple months later I started to think about him moving on which I hope he did, waiting for me would have been useless".

"The whole things hit Dil rather hard finding out from the teachers you have moved away, he wasn't himself after losing you". Susie said.

"He wouldn't eat much or sleep very well but he three years later he finallt moved on with his life and found himself a girlfriend, some girl named Ariel Sharon, they have been dating for seven months". Trixie finished.

Evie wipes her tears and cleans her face with her napkin. "I'm glad he moved on and is happy with this Ariel girl, I moved on as well, I'm in an on and off relationship right now with Danny Fenton". She smiles softly. She was kinda happy Dil had moved on because it would make her relationship with Danny work and they be able to be in a stable relationship.

"But I think that would all change if he see you Evie, I know he is still in love with you". Trixie said with an worried expression. Ariel was a rather nice girl but she was definitely the jealous rage type.

"I'm not ready to face him anyway, I have to keep my distance for now, I hope you can understand you can't tell anyone I am here, I made sure I didn't have classes with any of our old friends". Evie said reassuring the two females across from her she wouldn't be running into Dil or Tommy anytime soon. "Anyway I have togo, I have important busy to attend". She stands up and walks out the coffee shop.

Susie turns towards Trixie and sighs heavily. "I have a feeling in the future there is going to be so much drama between Ariel and Evie, I hope Dil is ready for this" she said standing up and walking out the coffee shop with Trixie following closely behind.

* * *

Normal Pov.

Tommy has been looking for a job that would help him out with extra cash since he was using most of his money to pay his way through college. He was currently looking online for a job, honestly he would take any job at this time. He was randomly looking through things clicking random jobs sites. He came across a nanny job which strangely caught his attention. The job was paying twenty dollars an hours everyday for a part-time nanny. He had to work from nine in the morning until three in the afternoon. That was basically a hundred and forty dollars a week, extra money in his pockets.

He looked through the job description. Twins, one boy and one girl ages three. Tommy raised an eyebrow so basically each kid was ten dollars. This will definitely but a good job to take up. Plus something in his guts was telling him to take this job. He decided to message the owner of the application and was happy that she agreed to meet with him today at a nearby place java lava. He looked down at himself noticing he was wearing his boxers and needed to get dressed.

He walks towards his closet and grabs a random pair of pants throwing them on. He heard music blasting from his brother's room, he was probably in there with his girlfriend making out. Why he decided to rent an apartment with his brother, he honestly didn't know why. Tommy walks towards his desk and left a note for his girlfriend Mitchell. He walks out his apartment with his keys and walked to the java lava since it was really close to his apartment.

Tommy walked into the java lava and walks towards the counter smiling at Chuckie. "The usual". He said while Chuckie nod making his smooth, Kimi was in the back putting the fruit away.

"What are you doing here Tommy? Normally you don't come around until Mitchell gets out of work". Chuckie said while pouring his smoothie into a cup and handing to him.

"I have a job interview". He said and walks over towards the table the female hd said. The table he was at was his old hhang out table back in high school when everything was alright. When him and Lulu was still together, sadly they haf broken up because Lulu was going to a different college and the long distance relationship wasn't working out. They both still loved each other though.

Evie enters the java lava with her two twins Meg and Derek. She kneels down next to them and points towards the table Tommy was sitting at. "Sits over there while mommy gets your smoothie okay?". Meg and Derek nods their heads running over towards the table.

"Are you Tommy?" Derek asked once they were closer to the table. Meg sat down and Derek copies her. "Our mommy told us to sit here while she gets us smoothies". He continues with a small smile.

"Hey Tommy, do you like playing aliens?" Meg asked with excitement. "I like to play aliens, I also play the alien and I have to try and get you brain to run test on them". She said happily, aliens were her favorite game.

"Well, my younger brother Dil loves to play alien maybe he could play with you". He shrugs his shoulders slightly. "That's only if your mother approves of me to be your nanny, did you have a nanny where you use to live?". He asked.

"Yeah" the twins said in unison. "Our grandpa use to watch us until the nanny came then he would go off to work, the nanny was a nice lady but she didn't like playing aliens". Meg finished with a pout.

"Mommy!" The twins said as their mother came over with their smoothies. This cause Tommy to turn around and get a good look at their mother. Who he seen was a complete surprise and shock to him. Their mother was none other then his brother's ex-girlfriend Evie Rivera.

"E-evie?" Tommy managed to choke out in complete shock. Evie was just as shocked as he was, she places the trey down.

"Mommy, you know Tommy?" Meg asked while she and her brother grabbed their smoothies. "I like him, I want him to be our nanny and since you know him it would be better". She finished taking a sip of her smoothie.

"I haven't seen you in fours year, you seem to be doing well and you have twins". He looks over towards Meg and noticed orange hair popping out from underneath her hat. "Are...Are they Dylan's children? ". He asked in confusion.

"Honestly I would say im glad to see you but that would be a lie". Evie said while taking a seat next to her kids. She took off Meg's and Derek's hats. Meg hair was wavey and long dropping to her shoulders. "I was hoping to avoid you for at least a week or two".

"You didn't answer my question, are they Dylan's children? " Tommy asked again, he was slightly pissed at her comment but still mostly confused. He wanted to know if that's why she moved away without a notice and left his brother heartbroken.

Evie sighs heavily and hands her twins some quarters to play some games. Once they were gone she gaves Tommy a serious look. "What do you want me to say Tommy? Yes Meg and Derek are Dil's kids, that you're their uncle". She said while running her fingers through her hair, she was starting to get frustrated. "I moved away because my father had gotten an better job offer if it wasn't for that I would probably still be with Dylan".

Tommy's eyes widen in surprise, he was an uncle better yet Dylan was father. He couldn't wait to let Dil know about Meg and Derek nothing Evie said was going to change his mind. "I want to let you know, I will be telling Dylan about Meg and Derek, nothing you-"

"Fine..." Evie said cutting him off. "I know nothing I would say could change your mind okay? I guess you would like to spend time with them, you got the job, you start in two days". She stands up and walks away from the table, she grabs her children and leaves the java lava.

Tommy had sat there for a good twenty minutes before leaving and walking back into his apartment. Mitchell was sitting down with Ariel watching channel E!. They always watched stupid shows according to him and Dil. He walks over towards his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the lips before walking towards his brother's room.

Tommy takes a deep breath before knocking on his brother's door. He waited for any sign of him being in there, he heard something fall and a 'shit' from his brother. Dylan opened the door knowing it was his brother since Ariel would have just walked in. Tommy walked into the room shutting the door behind himself.

"What do you dude? " Dylan said while sitting down at his desk and going back on his laptop to finish an essay. Dil had changed a lot since Evie had left, he stopped caring about aliens, stopped being weird and was more mature. The only person who loved who he really was left him four years ago.

Tommy sat down on his brother's bed and looks around noticing posters of boy bands on his wall, they were mostly likely Ariel's. "Evie is back in town, with two kids and guess who they are by?" He said catching his brother completely off guard. The mention of her name still hurt and anyone could tell by the way he reacted.

Dil frowns and towards his chair around facing Tommy, why did he have tk bring up her name. Worst why did she have to be back after he was finally starting to fall in love with Ariel. Did Tommy just say she had kids, who kids did she have. "I don't know who's? ".

Tommy takes a deep breath. "Dylan, four years ago Evie was pregnant with your kids". He said and watched the expression on his brother's face which was simply just pure shock.

* * *

Three Years Ago.

Danny and Evie have been spending a lot of time together after the strange encounter. Evie wasn't still over Dil but Danny was helping the pain slowly go away. Danny knew about her kids and didn't mind that she had them, he had treated the two one year olds like they were his own. Danny had been ditching Sam mostly to hang out with Evie, even Tucker would tag along with them. Sam didn't like Evie since she was stealing Danny away.

Danny and Evie were currently at Danny's house watching a movie in his living room. They were on the couch, Danny's arm was around Evie's shoulder and her head was comfortable laying on his shoulder. They have been watching horror movies since school let out, of course they finished their homework thanks to Evie being very smart.

Evie looked up towards Danny as he was looking towards the screen. She smiles softly and leans forward kissing his cheek gently. 'He makes me feel happy, maybe I can move on with his help'. Danny looked down towards Evie surprised from the kiss on the cheek. Danny smiles softly at her and she returns the smile. They both slowly lean forward for a kiss but the lights turned on scary them both making them jump apart.

Danny looks towards the doorway and noticed Sam standing next to the light switch. "Damn Sam, you scared the hell out of us". He sighs while holding a hand over his quick beating heart. Sam simply shrugged her shoulders and sats between the two so Evie couldn't get closer to Danny.

"What were you both doing in the dark any way? " she asked, though she knew they were watching a movie. She was standing in the doorway for a while and when she saw they were going to kiss she turned on the lights. She hated that Danny was now having feelings for Evie after he was starting to like her.

"Just watching some scary movies". Evie answers while standing up and checks the time. "Sorry Danny I have to go, maybe we can continue were we leftoff ttomorrow?". She blushes lightly.

Danny stands up off the couch and walks over towards Evie wrapping his around her waist. He leans forward capturing her lips into a loving kiss. Evie kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. After the kiss Danny looked down at her. "Be my girlfriend? ".

Evie's eyes widen in shock was she ready for a boyfriend? She had to move on surely Dylan had already found a new girlfriend. She calm down and looks at Danny, she could tell he was nervous waiting for an answer. She thought it was cute how nervous he was, she finally decided to answer him. "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend". They shared another kiss before she left to go home.

The next morning Sam had came up the perfect plan. (In her mind of course). About how to get rid of Evie and have Danny all to herself. She waited at her locker for Danny and Tucker since they always came in early. Evie was usually late and had an excuse for a reason why but no one knew expect for Danny and Tucker.

Tucker walked over towards her locker alone and watches as Sam looked around for Danny. "He isn't here, he decided to walk to school with his girlfriend, can you believe Danny has a beautiful girlfriend I hope nothing but the best" . Hearing Tucker talk about them was making her completely angry. She slammed her locker shut scaring Tucker out of his talking. "Is something wrong Sam?".

"Nope nothing, I have a history project with Dash I have to go meet him". Sam said excusing herself from her friend and walking over towards the jocks locker. "Dash can we talk? I have a plan and I need you to help me out" she said with an evil smirk.

Its was around lunch and Sam had her plan in full motion. Dash didn't mind helping out since he found Evie hot. Dash walked over towards the table and sat down next to Evie. "Hey Evie, I wanted to know if you were free this afternoon? ". He asked in a flirting manner.

"You should accept his date offer, he is the captain of the football team and hot, he can bring up your popularity". Sam said shrugging. Surely she would agree, every girl in this school would love to poplar, surely Evie wasn't different.

Evie frowns while looking towards Sam knowing this was her plan , she just couldn't accept the fact Danny didn't like her. "Sorry Dash, I'm actually not free, you see I have plans with my boyfriend Danny here". She said while kissing Danny's cheek making him blush and smile.

"I didn't know you was dating Fenton". He said while looking over towards Sam with a glare. He looks towards Danny and sighs "sorry for hitting on your girl I didn't know, you're one luckily guy Fenton". He said leaving the table.

Evie looks over towards Sam with a frown. "I knew you didn't like me but I can't believe you did that, you know I was dating Danny why would you say them things?". She asked frustrated. She didn't wait for an answer but got up and lefttthe table storming out the lunch room.

Danny glares towards Sam. "I can't believe you, I thought you were better than that Sam". He stands up and runs over the lunch room after his girlfriend. "Evie wait".


	3. 02

**Welcome Back,**

**Chapter Three of Stay My Baby. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter Two. I want to thank Celrock for reviewing both chapters. This Chapter will be filled with drama and won't have a flash back moment. I will be discontinuing Double Life and rewritten the whole story from the beginning, I will still be killing Evie off in the story.**

Tommy's and Dylan's Pov.

Dylan just stared at his brother after he informed him about Evie having his children. Evie was pregnant before she left and he didn't even know about it, maybe she was scared that's why she left him alone. But why come back now? Why didn't she just come back after giving birth they could have been a family. Dylan looks towards his desk where a box was with an engagement ring was, he was planning to propose to Ariel. Now after finding out Evie was back with his kids he was starting to have second thoughts. He loved Ariel but he still wasn't in love with her because he is still in love with Evie.

Tommy watched his brother, just by looking at his face he could tell he was having mixed feelings about the news he had just spilled. Honestly if Lulu was to come back and come to college here he would be in the same predicament. He was in love with Mitchell but his feelings for Lulu were stronger. Tommy stands up off his brother's bed and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I ran into her while looking for a job, she had put up a job offering online to watch her two kids, she was looking for a nanny" . He said and removes his hand from his brother's shoulder before walking towards the fish tank and tapping gently on it. "Strangely she let me have the job, I start in two days" .

Dylan watched his brother gently tap on the tank and sighs softly looking at his laptop screen again. "So what do the kids look like? What are there names?". He asked while typing Evie's name into the search bar on twitter, surprisingly they both were still following each other, most of her post were in Spanish so he didn't understand anything.

"Well, she has a girl named Meg, she has your hair color with dark blue eyes" he said as he looks away from the fish tank. "She loves aliens and has a twin name Derek, he has Evie's hair color and dark blue eyes". He finished while walking towards his brother looking at the screen. "You know you can go to google and translate that right?".

Dylan really never thought of doing that before, normally he wouldn't pay attention to he tweets even though it hard he does it. He opens another and goes to Google translator. He copies one of her tweets and pasted it on the tanslator, translating from Spanish to English. _'I Love spending time with my twins, they are the light I need in the dark'_.He did the same thing to another tweet, this time a picture of Meg was attached. It was posted two hours ago, Meg hair was in two cute braids and she had a milk mustache. _'My beautiful princess, she looks more and more like her father everyday. I rremember when he use to have a milk mustache after drinking milk as well. Good memories. Like father, Like daughter. '_

Tommy smiles softly at the picture and laughs. "She does look a lot like you Dylan, you can't deny them as your kids". He said. Dylan stared at the picture of Meg and started laughing a long with his older brother. Meg was completely adorable and his child. Her bright orange hair said it all without words. He truly can't deny them being his kids.

"Maybe Evie would allow me to spend time with my children". Dylan said while looking at more pictures of his kids. They were both truly beautiful kids and his genes along with Evie's had made them beautiful kids. "Maybe I should message her?".

Tommy rasied an eyebrow while shaking his head, that was completely a bad idea. If Evie and Dylan reconnect things would surely go to hell between him and Ariel. "I don't think that is a good idea, what about Ariel? Doesn't she go through your messages and reconnecting with Evie can ruin your relationship". He said trying to get his brother to understand.

Dylan sighs heavily and shuts his laptop. Tommy was completely right just talking to her can ruin his good relationship. He hated when his brother was right it completely pissed him off. Maybe he would give it a couple weeks after he proposes to Ariel. He stands up walking out his room Tommy following closely behind him.

Ariel noticed her boyfriend walk into the living room and smiles softly towards him. "You both were in there for awhile, what were you talking about?". She asked tilting her head to the side. She giggles softly when Dylan pulls her onto his lap.

Tommy and Dylan looked at each other briefly before Tommy decided to speak up. "I was just talking to him about this new nanny job I will be taking up to have extra money in my pockets". He shrugs his shoulders carelessly and looked towards the Tv. He wasn't going to mention Evie's name for the simple fact of her being Dylan's ex. Of course Ariel knew about her, Dylan told her everything that happened before they started dating.

* * *

Normal Pov.

Chuckie was working his shift at the java lava when his girlfriend Lillian walkedIin with a slightly frown. She walked towards the counter and looked around noticing Kimi was cleaning up a mess next to Chuckie. Chuckie smiles softly towards his girlfriend.

"Hey Lil, what are you doing here? " he asked, normally he wouldn't she her until he went back to their apartment. He noticed the slightly from on Lil face and grabs her hand bring her to the back room. "What's wrong Lil?". He asked with worry and concern.

Lillian looks down at the floor taking a deep breath. She started slowly rubbing her stomach and looks up at Chuckie with tears in her eyes. "Chuckie, I'm pregnant". She said between small sobs. She was crying because she didn't know if the baby was Chuckies, she had a one night stand with a friend of her's after leaving the club drunk. Though her friend was sober, he completely took advantage of her. "We are going to have a baby". She said and wrapped her armd around his neck laying her head on his shoulder.

Chuckie was completely speechless by Lillian's confession. She was pregnant and he was going to be a father. This was wonderful news, he was planning on doing this when he got home but hearing his news just made him went to do this now. "I can't believe it, we are having a baby". He said happily and hugs her tightly stroking her hair gently tears running down his cheeks.

He pulls away from the hug and grabs both of Lillian's hands. He leans forward capturing her lips in a loving kiss, she smiles softly and kisses him back. Chuckie pulled away and stares at his lovely girlfriend with loving eyes. He moves a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to do this when I got home but this new just made me happy and I'll do it now". He down on one knee and grabs his girlfriend's left hand. He kisses the back and looks up into her eyes. "Lillian DeVille, We have been dating for seven years and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, you are my best friend, lover and partner, we have been through a lot and had tons of problems I want you to know I want to be with you forever, Will you marry me?". He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box opening it showing her the ring.

Lillian was completely speechless, she was shaking from crying through his whole speech. She was so happy her heart was about to explode with happiness. She looks down at the ring her tears wouldn't stop falling. The ring was truly beautiful but did she deserve it? Did she deserve such a loving and trustworthy husband? She slowly started to nod her heads. "Yes...Yes...I'll marry you Chuckie".

Chuckie eyes widen and his slides the ring onto her ring finger. He stands up wrapping arms around her waist picking her up happily. Lillian laughs happily and places her hands on his cheeks kissing him with love and passion. Chuckie happily kisses her back and places her down breaking the kiss. "I love you so much Lillian".

"I love you too Chuckie". She smiles. She did turly love him and had complete faith in the kid being Chuckies it was a gut feeling. She was happy, words couldn't describe how she felt right now. She looks down at the ring and giggles she was marrying the love of her life. Chuckie was jumping for joy, he wanted everyone to know he was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. He grabs her hand and runs back into the front lifting Lillian's hand in the air. "She said yes!" He yelled.

Everyone in the java lava looked towards Chuckie and started clapping and congratulating them. Kimi just glared at the back og Lillian's head, she surly wasn't going to congratulate them even if it cost her, her life she would rather die. She leans against the counter and rolled her eyes until the cheering died down. Lillian walked pass her and Kimi grabs her hand. "Enjoy this now, because if you don't tell Chuckie about that night I will". She hissed

"You are acting like I wanted that to happen I was taken advantage of" Lillian hissed while pulling her hand out of Kimi's grip. "Honestly Kimi I am sick of your stupid crap, just because Philip dumped you, you have to take it out on everyone, new flash bitch it was your fault".

Kimi gasped at her comment and slapped Lillian cross the face. Lillian touchedher face and hissed at the pain. She takes a ddeep breath and punchesKimi Iin the face. She watches as Kimi stumbled back a bit and holds onto the counter. Lillian had wanted to do that for the longest time. Kimi stands up wiping the blood from her lip and grabs Lillian by the hair pushing her into the wall onto her back. Chuckie cames back out the back room seeing the scene and rushed to his girlfriend pulling Kimi off his girlfriend.

"Chuckie, something is wrong". Lillian said while holding her stomach, blood was rushing down her legs. She looks down and scream tearing steaming down her face. "Something is wrong, we have to go to the hospital". Chuckie started to panic and lifts her up bridal style running to his car to go to the hospital.

The doctor walked back into the room after checking Lillian out and running a couple test. "Luckily she is fine, if she came here any later she would have had a miscarriage, I want you to stay completely bed rested for two weeks". He writes down on a paper and hands it over towards Chuckie. "This is the medicine she needs to take for a month, you can leave after I come back and takes some blood samples". She said before walking out leaving the two alone.

Chuckie sighs in relief while placing the paper into his pocket neatly. "Im glad you are alright, what the hell was Kimi thinking? I can never forgive her for this" he hissed and slams his handd down on his knees. He was sitting in a chair near the hospital bed. Lillian frowns and grabs one of Chuckie's hands.

"Chuckie, four weeks ago I was raped while clubbing with Mark, I was drunk and he was completely sober". She didn't dare look Chuckie into his eyes while she was telling him her story. She didnty want to be judged, she didn't want Chuckie to leave her either or call of the engagement. "He take advantage of me, I didn't want it and I was to scared to tell you, Kimi thought the kids was his"

Chuckie looks towards Lillian, someone had raped his girlfriend and he didn't even know about it. He could understand why Lillian would want to keep it a secret. "Was...is the baby his?".

Lillian was crying as she shakes her head slowly. "Its not his Chuckie, I'm only two days pregnant that happened four weeks ago, the baby is completely your Chuckie". She said while grabbing his hands. Chuckie pulls his hands away and stands up wrapping his arms around her, his slowly starts rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. He was protect her and his unborn baby, he would protect them with his life.

* * *

Meg's and Derek's Pov.

It was around one in the afternoon and the twins were at the park with their auntie Courtney. Their mother was out looking for a good paying job, even though she was getting money from her father, that was just enough to pay for mostly the house. Meg was on the swing and Derek was pushing her from behind. Normally Meg wouldn't bring up this topic but it has been bugging her for awhile.

"Derek..? How do you think Mommy knows Tommy?" She looks up towards the sky while swinging her legs back and forward after Derek stopped pushing her and climbed onto the swing next to her.

"I don't know, maybe he is an old friend". He said looking up towards his sister. He knew she didn't like that answer. She was probably going to sneak about whenever Tommy was taking care of them and she was going to drag him along. He didn't mind really, it was better than watching nick jr.

Courtney had taken them both to her house and made them watch tv while she cooked them lunch. "Has your mommy find a nanny for you two?" She asked from inside the kitchen.

"Yeah". The twins said. "Some guy named Tommy our mommy knows him". Derek finished without removing his eyes from the screen since he favorite show was on the tv screen. Meg yawns slightly while watching the tv, she didn't find this show interesting, she didn't like most things her twin did.

Courtney eyes widen in surprise as she finished their lunch placing it on the coffee table for the twins. She was shocked that Evie would even allow Tommy to watch her kids. She shakes her head and lays down on the couch watching the tv screen. The show that was playing was one of her favorites.

* * *

Evie's Pov.

She had planned on getting a job be instead she ran into Danny. Wasn't he suppose to be in Spain why is he here? "Where is Sam?". She asked with a slight frown. She hated how as soon as they break it off Sam comes along taking him away.

Danny shrugs his shoulders, he looked towards Evie with a smile. "We arrived here two hours ago, I left Sam to come looking for you". His smile falls and he places on hand over Evie's surprisingly she didn't pull back. "I want you to know, me and Sam aren't dating like I said I will wait for you" . He smiles softly and kisses the back of her hand.

Evie blushes lightly and looks up towards Danny. She tilts her head slightly towards the side "I had completely made up my mind Danny, I have moved on from Dylan, I want you". She smiles happily, she can honestly say she has moved on. But once she see him again, she won't be completely sure. Danny looks into her and eyes she didn't hesitant her answer this time, maybe she was completely over him.

Danny gets out his seat that was across from Evie and sits down next to her. She faces him and smiles softly, while he grabs his face with both his hands. She places her small hands over his large ones and looks into his eyes while leaning forward, their lips inches apart.

"Evie...?"

"Evie...?"

Danny and Evie quickly moved apart upon someone calling her name. She clears her throat and turns around coming face to face with her ex Dylan. He was standing their with a girl and they were both holding hands. Why did this have to happen she couldn't handle this right now. She put on a weak smile knowing seeing him with another girl hurts her.

"Hey Dylan.." she said while looks away. She points towards Danny and smiles softly "This is my friend Danny, Danny this is Dil" . She said, it was weird calling him Dil since she hasn't called him that since she moved away. "So I guess Tommy told you about Meg and Derek? ".

Dylan nods his head while staring at her. His heart was pounding quickly waiting to rip out his chest. Evie was as beautiful as ever, she hasn't really changed much. Why did he have to run into her, the night he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend. Was this god telling him that he belongs with Evie. 'Why didn't you at least messaged me about them? ". He said, hurt clearly heard in his voice.

Ariel was the only person was who completely losed. Danny already knew the whole story, and why didn't Dylan introduce her to his ex. "Who is Meg and Derek?" She asked in pure confusion.

Dylan looks towards Ariel and sighs softly. "Meg and Derek are my kids...". He answered while looking over towards Evie. "We could have worked something out". The comment hurt Ariel, she frowns but doesn't say anything. She looks over towards Evie, this girl could be the end of her perfect relationship. She hated her already and didn't like her.

Evie sighs softly forcing herself to look away from Dylan before she started breaking down. "We could have, but I wasn't ready, forget about it Dil you have a beautiful girlfriend don't dwell in the past". She said while looking down at the table .

"I can't help but dwell Evie, I thought maybe seeing you would make me realize I moved on, but seeing you made me realize I haven't". He argued.

"Dil, you have to move on I'm not worth it please". She begged. "Move on, so I can go on with my life".

"I can't move on! Evie I need you in my life, I thought I could move on but I can't". Dil yelled while frowning. He moved closer to Evie and cups her cheeks. "Please Evie, I want to be a family".

Evie stares at Dil and noticed the wanting and pain in his eyes. She started to cry and shakes her head. "Let me go Dil, move on please". She places her hand on top of his. "You are making this harder then it has to be".

"I don't care Evie, I won't let you go I can't let you go". He places his forehead on her and kisses her gently catching her by surprise. She missed his lips on her, she gave in complete to her desires. She kissed him back. Ariel growls angrily and stormed out the restaurant. Danny just stayed there watching the scene there was no way he was losing his girl to this guy.

Evie pulls away from the kiss and sighs softly. "Please Dil, don't do this to me I was finally moving on I was about to start at life with someone else". She pulls away from him and wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't I won't be able to do that, I will have you no matter what and we will be a family". Dil said with a small smirk. He takes a small box out his pocket and places it down on the table. "I'll see you later" he kissed her cheek walking out the restaurant.

Evie looks down at the box on the table and grabs it with her shaking hand. She opens the box and gasps at the gold ring, it had to be at least 40k. Tears started streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do. She places the box into her pocket and faces Danny. "Sorry I have to go". She stands up and runs out the restaurant.

* * *

Philip Pov.

He was completely glad he was able to take two weeks off of school for vacation. He was the second person out of his group of friends to go to college away from his hometown. He was studying to be a chef and was nakingy wonderful progress, he was happy he only had one year left. Him and Lulu had made plans to suprise there friends with their visit.

Phil had already made it to the airport and was waiting for Lulu's plane to land. It was an hour before the plane had landed and Lulu was walking with Phil to the java lava. This was going to be a sweet surprise and the two were happy to finally be home.

Phil entred the java lava with Lulu close behind him laughing at a joke he had made. Everyone in the java turned and faced Phil and Lulu. Tommy, Mitchell and Dylan were there because he was telling them about what happened the other night with him and Evie. Chuckie and Kimi were working and Lillian was drinking a smoothie waiting for her boyfriend's shift to be over.

"Philp! Lulu! " Lillian shouts happily and runs over towards them giving them both a big hug. Phil and Lulu hugged her back and their friends came one by one hugging and greeting them.

"Why did you guys decide to come together? " Tommy asked. Oddly he didn't feel uncomfortable around Lulu and he didn't miss her nor wanted her back. Maybe because in his mind, they were never broken up and plus they talked a lot of the phone and facebook as well as Skype.

"Well, Me and Lulu are dating so we wanted to come here together and tell you guys the news" Phil said with a smile while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It was during spring vacation we both meet again in Miami, it was cool because was haven't see each other for a while". Lulu said as she leans into Phil's touch. "We started hanging out and talking about relationship and how they never seem to work, then before he left hr asked him out I said no at first because my first attempt at a long distance relationship didn't clearly work but after a nice conversation I finally said yes, we visited each other on all vacations, but then we decided to move back here and attend college here so we can be together".

"Seriously?!" Tommy and Kimi yelled together. Their exes were dating each other. They both suddenly felt that want feeling. Tommy was going to win Lulu back that was his goal.

* * *

Normal Pov.

"Do you think the plan worked? " Lulu said while unpacking her clothes in the apartment her and Philip was now sharing. They both had applied to colleges in their hometown in a plan to when back their loved ones. "Did you see the way he looked at me? He wants me back so bad, watch out Mitchell your boyfriend will soon be mine again".

Philip laughs at Lulu and lays down on his side of the bed after he had unpacked. "You are honestly crazy, I can't believe this crazy plan is work and great story by the way". He said.

Lulu was about to reply until she heard a knock on the door and answers it. Shelaughs softly seeing Mitchell standing there. "Can I help you? ".she asked innocently.

"Don't try and act innocent I know what you have planned, stay away from Tommy he is mine got it?". She hissed while looking towards Lulu.

"Okay first, Tommy was never your to begin with, after was broke it off we still talked, you should check his phone sweetie, Tommy will always and forever be mine you honey are just a rebound. Check his twitter, facebook and text messages and you'll see proof and if he deleted them come back and ill show you, until then goodbye". Lulu laughs and slams the door in the other's face.


	4. 03

_I want to thank SensuallyPassionate for reviewing my story and helping me realize some of my flaws in my writing and story. (: I completely want to improve my writing and your review helped a lot. I will try my very best to focus on one thing at a time and not cram everything together thanks again. I am always looking for anyones input it's really helpful. (:_

* * *

Normal Pov.

It was finally the day Tommy was starting his job and he was kinda excited about watching his little niece and nephew. Hopefully this would be easier than it seems, most kids were well behaved hopefully Evie's kids were them few children. Tommy's morning had actually started off great waking up beside his lovely girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her up so he just kissed her forehead before sneaking out the bed. Walking into the kitchen he noticed Dylan was up, his back was probably hurting from sleeping on the couch. After what happened at the restaurant Ariel didn't even want to sleep in the same room as him, he basically cheat on her right in front of her face. Tommy knew that was going to happen but he wished it didn't happen so soon everything was going perfectly fine until then.

He walks into the kitchen completely ignoring his brother as he made himself a cup of coffee. He could feel his brother's eyes boring into the back of his head but he didn't dare turn around and make eye contact with the other in the kitchen. He wasn't mad at his brother but his actions, he could have surely controlled himself better. Knowing Dylan he was probably doing the first thing that came to mind, completely ignoring Ariel's feelings. Sadly Evie had that affect on Dylan, whenever he was around her while they were dating in high school he would completely forget about the people around him and focus mainly on her. Tommy hoped his brother would soon get the message and stop staring at the back of his head, can he tell when someone was ignoring him?

"What do you want Dylan?" Tommy finally snapped after he finished making his cup of coffee. Which took longer than usually because of the uncomfortable stares from his brother. Why was he even mad at his brother anyway? The way he choose to live his life wasn't any of his concern anyway. He had finally calmed down completely and faced his brother with an annoyed look. Even so his morning was still going go. Maybe he could have a good conversation with his brother before he took off to work in two more hours. He pulls out the chair across from his brother and sits down looking at him. "Tell me why Dylan?".he simply asked.

Dylan takes a deep breath while closing his eyes and slowly releasing. He had been up all night which anyone could tell with his dark circles and bags under his eyes. After getting kicked out the room by his girlfriend he hasn't been able to stop the guilt building up inside of him. He didn't know what came over him the other night, he should have just listened to Evie but instead he just did thing without thinking. He finally realized he wasn't going to be able to move on from Evie and she was the only girl he wanted but then again there was feeling in his heart even though it was small, that feeling was for Ariel.

"I wasn't really thinking Tommy so I can't honestly tell you why". He finally answered after a small moment of silence. He just needed to clear his head before he started talking, he didn't want to say anything stupid. "I just saw her and everything just went blank, I thought maybe if I was run into her I would realize I didn't love her and I can move on and be with Ariel, but the moment I saw her I knew I was still in love with her and I can't move on no matter how hard I try".

Tommy gave his brother a sad pitiful look, his brother was honestly about to go crazy especially with all this just rushing at him at once. He truly don't understand what his brother was going through and wasn't going to say he he under he wasn't a lair. Dylan just really needed a day to himself, he needed a day to truly relax and clear his mind of all his worries and concerns.

"You know once I saw this Danny guy Susie and Trixie were talking about the first thing that ran in my head was my kids calling him daddy and them not knowing anything about me". Dylan said looking down towards the table. He wanted to be apart of his kids life, even if that meant he couldn't be with Evie. He just didn't want his kids calling another man daddy or father. It wasn't his fault he wasn't part of their life for four years. Thinking of that, that means the kids fourth birthday was coming up soon. "Tommy do you think you can get the date of the kids birthday for me?". He asked in a slight pleading tone.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at his brother's request and shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "Fine i'll see what I can do but I won't promise you anything". He looks towards the time noticing his still had an hour and a half left. He surely wasn't going to promise his brother anything, Evie still wasn't really trustworthy with giving information out about her children. "I highly doubt Evie will allow her children to call that Danny guy daddy or father relax Dylan".

Dylan tense shoulders slowly started to relax at his brother's words but he wasn't hundred percent relaxed. He closed his eyes briefly taking deep and calming breaths. His mind started to wonder to the picture of Meg that was on Evie's Twitter. She was surely a beauty, in the near future he could see himself scaring most of her boyfriends away. He laughs softly at the thought shaking his head slightly. "It's funny when one thinks of a future that would never come true". He mostly wad talking to himself but Tommy still heard him and sighed softly.

"Dylan, I just want you to focus on the present, you have to make a decision". Tommy said getting the attention of his brother. Dylan looked at his brother in confusion which Tommy mentally facepumed himself for. "Dylan don't string Ariel along she doesn't deserve that, either pick her and erase Evie from your mind or dump her and go after what you really want".

"I CAN say the same thing about you Tommy, are you really in love with Mitchell or is she just a rebound?". Dylan said, somehow what Tommy had just said made him go defensive. Maybe it was the fact that he was completely right, that he need to decide quickly and not string any of them along. He felt slightly guilty for snapping at his brother and sighs. "I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to saythat-".

Tommy cut him off by putting up his hand and smiling. "You don't have to be sorry Dylan, you are completely at first Mitchell was simply a rebound but the more time I spend with her I find myself falling in love with her each day, that's because I finally made the decision to move on from Lulu and that day at the java lava made me realize what we had is over and I only lust for her I no longer love her". He chuckles softly and leans forward with his chin resting on his hands. "It's kinda funny, I thought I would love Lulu forever but first loves don't last forever, but for others it does".

Dylan thinks about what his brother just said with a slight frown. "That's kinda funny, when I ran into Evie at the restaurant I was feeling the complete opposite, my heart was beating quickly, my hands were sweaty, I guess it isn't just lust I actually care and love for her still". He looks towards Tommy and blinks slightly in confusion before laughing. "I guess Ariel was and is still just a rebound, I shouldn't string her along, thanks for the talk Tommy".

"No problem Dylan, anytime". Tommy said while watching his brother exit the kitchen. Mitchell was the perfect person for him, he finally realized he was in love with her, thanks to Dylan's help he realized even more. He looks towards the clock noticing he had an half an hour left. "I should get dress". He mumbles standing up from his chair placing in his cups in the sink.

* * *

An half an hour later Tommy was ringing the doorbell at Evie's house, he made sure he made it on time he didn't want to be late on the first day. He hummed softly waiting for Evie to open the door. He heard footsteps approaching the door and stood up straight this was a job after all and he needed to look professional. Evie opened the door with a slightly nervous smile which caught him slightly off guard.

"Hey Tommy, I'm glad you found the house and arrived on time". Evie said while shifting back and forth nervously. She had completely forgot about the twins birthday coming up in two weeks, she was wrapped up in her own drama she hasn't been paying much attention. "Please come in, the twins are eating breakfast right now". She moves aside allowing Tommy into the house she probably looked like a nervous reck right now. She was actually hoping Tommy would show up slightly late.

Tommy smiles softly and walked into the house after being invited inside. He looked around the house, it was small on the outside but had much more space than he predicted. The house cleans excluding the alien toy on the floor, he didn't know why but he imaged houses with children to be a bit messy. He stepped over the toy so he wouldn't trap and fall because if he was paying attention he'd surely trip over it. He walks into the kitchen which was also a fairly nice size and noticed the kids sitting at the table.

Evie picked up the alien toy and sighs softly "sorry for the mess". She mumbles walking pass the other who was taking in the appearances of the room his was currently in. She places the toy on the table and looks towards her daughter frowning slightly. "What did I tell you to do with your toys after you were done with them Meg?". She asked sternly.

"You told me to put them back into the toy box". Meg said with a slight pout as she grabs her toy placing it in her lap. Her orange hair were in curls reaching her shoulders, she was wearing a cute white dress with red pot a dots. Derek noticed his sister's pout and sighs softly, he hated when she did that it helped her get off easily because she was adorable. "I promise I won't do it again". She holds out her small pinky towards her mother with a bright smile. Evie wraps her pinky around her daughter's and laughs softly kissing her forehead.

Evie turns towards the male standing at the doorway. She had to explain a couple of things before she left for her classes which started in an hour. "I don't want them watching anything besides nick jr and disney jr. I don't allow Meg to eat sweets before her nap time which is around twelve in the afternoon, Derek isn't allowed to play in the backyard alone im scared he'll fall in the pool. During their lunch time Derek mostly eat sandwiches and Meg loves fruit and vegetables they normally share food, if they fall or get hurt their in a first aid kit in the bathroom under the sink if they are seriously injured call the cops then call me got it?". She asked grabbing her keys and bags kissing both her kids foreheads.

"Aw I don't get one?" He teased with a smirk receiving a glare from Evie. He sighs softly shrugging his shoulders no one completely understood his humor. "I got it, don't worry I use to babysit kids back into high school go have fun in your classes". He waves his hand and smirks as she left the house leaving him alone with the twins. He turns around facing them noticing the two were staring at him.

Meg and Derek started blinky at their nanny wondering if he had any fun things to do. Meg grabs her plate and climbs down from her chair handing her plate to Tommy before walking off into the living room. Derek copies his sister and walks into the living room leaving Tommy to clear both their dashes. After he was finished he decided he would get these kids active instead of watching nick jr and disney jr all day.

"Alright, how about a game of hide an seek?" Tommy asked while walking into the living room standing in front of the television blocking the twins view but they didn't really seem to care a game of hide an seek sounded fun to the both of them. Derek grabs the remote to the tv turning it off.

"Fine, we will play your game Tommy". The twins said in unison. Meg smirks and stands up off the couch she was currently sitting on. "But I want to add a little bet into his game". Meg finished as she looks towards her brother as if the two were having a conversation in their mind which they probably were.

"Firstly you are the one who would be hiding first, and we have to find you". Derek started while standing next to his sister crossing his arms. Tommy didn't know the twins were both master at the art of hide an seek. They are able to find someone under three minutes, they normally just walked around casually which takes them a longer time. "If we are able to find you under three minutes, we both get to eat snack before our nap time deal?" Meg finished with a sweet smile.

Tommy stares at the twins in complete shock surely they won't be able to find him under or within three minutes. This bet was surely his win he had this in the bag, though making a bet with little kids were definitely strange. "Deal" he said shrugging his shoulder shaking both Derek and Meg's hand. If he knew better he already knew how this was going to play out him the winner and he wouldn't get yelled at by Evie.

Derek looked down at the floor covering his eyes with his small hands Meg copying him. "You only have fifteen secouds to find the perfect hiding sport". They said in unison. "Starting now one, two, three..." the twins started counting making Tommy start panicking a little.

Tommy walks out the living room, he had fifteen seconds to hide which was enough time for him. They were both only three how fast can they count any way. He walked around the house walking into a toy room which was filled with small toys he surely couldn't hide behind. He walked out and continues down the hall until he entered the laundry room, of course he could hide on the side of the washer machine, it was completely out of sight from the door. He snickers and walks over towards the washer hiding on the side.

"Fourteen, Fifteen". The twins finished counting and looked at each other before walking away in different direction. That was the great thing about working on a team you would be able to cover more ground. For three year old olds soon turning four they were both pretty smart kids. Meg walked into the play room and walks towards the couch looking behind ir frowning in disappointment. She surely thought he would be in here, she hated when she was wrong and usely was quit but she was determined to have candy before her nap time. She walked out going into the next closest room which was her's and her brother's.

Derek walked into the kitchen looking under the table and in all the cabinets. He hoped Meg wouldn't quit the game just because she couldn't find him, she was good at the game but normally quit because of her problems. He opened the cabinets underneath the sink and shrugs his shoulders. Already a minute has pass and they still haven't found Tommy yet.

Derek and Meg met each other near the laundry room an half of minute later. Derek shakes his head and nods it towards the laundry room, surely he was hiding beside the washing machine, that was the only possible hiding spot in that room besides the closet. Meg walked in front with her brother following quietly behind her. They both slowly walked towards the washing machine and giggles before jumping on the side of the machine.

Tommy surely was sitting beside the machine with a surprised look on his face it has only been two minutes and they had found him. For a couple kids they were both wondeful at hide an seek. Evie surely was going to kill him but a deal was a deal and he never backed down. "I probably won't be back tomorrow because I'll be dead, but since you guys won you can have candy before nap time". He sighs lowering his head in defeat, defeated by kids he felt like a joke right now.

"Yay!" They said in unison while jumping up and down. Meg was mostly happy because she never was able to eat candy before nap time because she get hyper and later on cranky and didn't want to sleep. The twins both walk out the laundry room cheering in victory while Tommy just mopped in defeat. He followed them out the laundry room and walked into the kitchen looking through the cabinets with snacks while the twins sit down watching nick jr which they enjoyed more than disney jr.

He opened the last cabinet and his eyes widen in surprise in how many snack was in this cabinet. All the shelfs on both side were filled with nothing but snacks. He had definitely hit the mother load but he remembered back in high sxhool Evie had the biggest sweet tooth. He grabbed an open box of fruit snacks and grabs two bags, he always grabbed two juice boxes. He closed the cabinet, hopefully Evie didn't count how many snack were in each open box. What went unnoticed by Tommy was the chart underneath the cabinet with the amount of each snack.

"I don't want your mom to know I give you snack before nap time, if she asked about them tell her I gave them to you after you ate your lunch". He said handing the twins the snacks after they had agreed to his terms. He had a strange feeling while handing Meg her snack, he wondered why Evie didn't sayanthing about Derek eating snack before nap time.

A few minutes later it was time for the twins to take a nap but he was having a very hard time getting Meg to sleep. She would just continue to run away from him while jumping all over the place. Derek had already went to sleep and was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He tried grabbing her off the couch, but when he was about to reach out and grab her she jumped out the way causing him to flip over the couch. Tommy didn't know dealing with a hype three year old soon four year old would be this hard. Now he wished he never made that bet with them kids. He surely thought he was going to win which he clearly didn't.

"You can't catch me!". Meg yelled from the play with she was now yelling up and down on that couch. She was having to much fun playing with her manny, he was surely move fun than most of the other nannys she and Derek had. Meg start giggling randomly causing her to fall off the couch banging and scrapping her knee across the floor. A loud thump was hear and the sound crying came quickly after.

Tommy quickly rushed into the play room and looks over towards Meg seeing her sitting on the floor holding her bleeding knee. He slides his arm under her knees and the other around her back picking her up gently. He walks into the bathroom sitting her down on the side of the bathtub. He remembers Evie telling him that the first aid kit was under the sink, it took him a while but he found it.

"This might sting a little but you have to be brave okay?" Tommy said and watches as Meg nods her head slowly. He opens the kit and grabs a cotton ball putting rubbing alcohol onto it. As a kid he always hated when he mother would run this stuff on his wounds, it always burned like hell. He slowly pushes the cotton ball on her wound and watches as she flinched at the pain but put on a brave face. He smiles and finished cleaning her wounds holding up bandaids. "Dora or Spongebob?" He asked.

Meg looks down at Tommy cleaned off her wound, it hurt but she put on the braves face she could master holding back her tears. She smiles once he was finished and points to the spongebob bandaid after he asked. She giggles happily as he placed it on her wound and jumps down from the side of the bathtub. "Thank you Tommy, I'm going to sleep now". She kissed his cheek before running out the bathroom towards her room climbing into the bed.

Tommy had the whole house to himself only for an half an hour, maybe he could call Mitchell seeing if she was still at home or work. If she didn't answer she was mostly likely at work if anything. He dials his girlfriend's number and sighs when it goes straight to voicemail. She was at work, with this job he'll hardly be able to see her, she normally work from eleven am to eleven pm. He sits down on the coucj and watches television until the twins wake up.

* * *

Derek was the first to wake up from his nap since he went to sleep before Meg, normally when they slept at the same time they woke up at the same time. He looked towards his sister's bed noticing she was still sleeping and quietly walks out the room. His stomach started growling, he was hungry and plus it was time for lunch. He heard the tv playing and walked into the living room where Tommy was watching food network.

He walks over towards him tapping him on his shoulder. "Uncle Tommy, im hungry". He pouts cutely and rubs his stomach. He normally called his mother's parents unlce or auntie but only if he felt comfortable around them. This caught Tommy by surprise and a huge grin of pride appeared on his lips. He laughs and ruffles the smaller boys hair standing up from the couch.

"Sure thing bubby". He turns down the volume on the tv before walking into the kitchen to make Derek a sandwich. Evie never told him what kind of sandwich he liked. He turns towards Derek while holding to pieces of beard in his hands. "What kind of sandwich do you like exactly? ". He chuckles placing the two beards down.

"I like peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich". He answered while climbing onto the chair waiting for him to quickly make his sandwich. He was really hungry and wanted to eat, he looks towards the clock his mom was coming back home in three hours, he missed her a lot. Meg stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes while getting in the chair her stomach grumbling as well.

"Can I have a sandwich too? But with strawberry jelly" she asked politely.

Tommy turns towards her and nods his head. They both looked completely adorable when the first wake up. He made them both their sandwiches, he pours them both cups of milk and places it in front of them. He honestly enjoyed watching them, they were both adorable and actually fun to maybe maybe tomorrow he would bring some fun games to play. He watched them eat and smiles softly, he was completely happy Derek had called him Unlce, that definitely made his day.

Three hours later Evie returned home throwing her jacket on the coat hanger, she today was surely stressful. She had to study for two classes because of a test in two days, right now she wanted to relax and sleep. "Mommy!" The twins yelled happily running towards her hugging her legs tightly. "We missed you". Meg started. "We have a fun time with Tommy today mommy, he is the perfect manny". He finished.

"Manny?" Evie looked at her son with pure confusion and laughd softly.

"A male nanny mom". Derek said with a small smile.

Evie turns towards Tommy who was putting his shoes on. "Thanks for doing this for me Tommy, I only picked you because I trust you around my kids rather have you then a stranger". She laughs and watches Meg and Derek run around the house.

"No problem Evie, I'm happy to help out" he shrugs his shoulders and looks towards the twin. "Oh by the way, Dylan wants to know the twins birthday".

Evie sighs softly, of course he would want to know their birthday. She smiles softly and nods her head. "Their birthday is in two weeks,".

Tommy nods his head before walking out her house heading towards the college since he had classrs straight after his nannying job. Dylan was surely going to be happy with knowing the twins birthday.


	5. 04

_I'm sorry if I'm confusing people with my story, I will try to stay organized and not cram everything together. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four, I actually like writing that one. Please enjoy this Chapter please. In a day it takes me about five or six hours to finish each Chapter, I would be able to continue the daily updates until September 25th after that I would have to be on schedule. _

* * *

_Normal Pov. _

Dylan heard the door open and close knowing his brother he left for his job. He was currently left alone in the apartment with Mitchell and Ariel who will surely gang up on him. He felt slightly guilty because every night he would stand by his bedroom door hearing Ariel cry. He didn't mean to break her heart or make her feel like this but he just didn't love her like he thought he did. He remains on the couch for a couple of minutes before hearing both bedroom doors open. Both Mitchell and Ariel walked into the living room completely ignoring him, he didn't mind he would enjoy his peace and quiet for now

He decided he was going to take a shower and go out with a couple of his friends, of course after being ganged on by both females in the house. He removed himself from the couch and walked into his bedroom getting out his outfit for the day. The conversation he had with Tommy was still replaying in his mind, he can no longer string Ariel along she deserves so much better than him. Dylan walked towards his dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and sock, he was watching the new for the weather and it was rather warm outside.

He closed his dresser walking over towards his closet grabbing a pair of tan shorts and a green shirt with black eyes that made the shirt look like an alien. He walked out the room going into the bathroom for a quick shower mostly to relax his body and prepare his mind.

After his shower he was fully dressed and walked into the living room where both the girls were waiting with their arms crossed. He heard them whispering before he entered the living room making it obvious they were talking about him. He takes a deep breath slowly calming himself preparing for the worst. He looks over towards Ariel who looked completely exhausted, her eyes were puffy and red. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair been brushed in a couple days. She looked completely worse them him, the guilt was slowly building up even more inside of him. He can't believe she is like this because of his stupidity.

"Dylan, please have a seat on the couch we want to have a conversation with you". Mitchell said with the calmest tone of voice she could master. She was completely pissed off at Dylan for this, just the other day he came running to her on advice on how to propose to Ariel and she came up with this wonderful idea. She slowly starts to massage her temples watching as Dylan took a seat next to Ariel causing her to flinch a bit. "I don't understand Dylan, just a few days ago you were exciting about marrying Ariel, now you are confessing your feelings to your ex".

Dylan knew she wouldn't understand anything, they just don't know about the hold and affect Evie had on his mind and body. He clenched and unclenched his fist while listening to Mitchell talk. Honestly he was exciting to be marrying Ariel, he thought maybe marrying her would make him forget. He looked between the two females as they waited for him to say something. Maybe if he stayed quiet long enough they would just give up. A couple minutes have passed and they were still waiting for his answer wasn't Mitchell late for work or classes or something.

"Can we just drop this honestly, my ex is the mother to my kids, the only person I truly love". He said looking down at his hands, he didn't dare look at Ariel but he could tell Ariel was hurt by his words by the way she tensed up. Dylan finallylooks oover towards Ariel, she was completely hurt tears were falling slowly down her cheeks. "Ariel I'm sorry, turly I am but I can't string you along any longer, we I come back I don't want to see your things here". He stands up.

"Dylan wait!" Ariel yelled in between sobs as she grabs his wrist looking up at him. She was completely heart broken, she was just a rebound. Though she kinda figured that out from tge beginning, the way he would slightly flinch away when she tried to touch him. When he would stare off in the distance while out on date, he would constantly tweet about his favorite places he went to while in high school with his special someone. "Don't do this to me I don't care of you string me along, I love you".

"I can't do that to you anymore, you'll only end up getting hurt even worst in the end, its over Ariel". Dylan said while removing her hand from his wrist. He stares into her green eyes and wipes the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "You deserve so much better than me, I'm sorry I can't be the one you could spend your life with but he is out there somewhere". He grabbed his keys and wallet before walking out the door without looking back.

Ariel watches the door close and breaks down even more, she loved Dylan with all her heart and not being able to have him hurt her heart deeply. She hasn't been in love before because she didn't fall easily and that was mostly the reason why. But she thought Dylan was different, she thought he was the one for her, they would spend their life together. Obviously she thought wrong, how could she possible compare to Evie.

Evie and Dylan clearly have so much history together, plus they have kids together they would make the perfect family. But if she couldn't have Dylan Evie couldn't either, she wasn't going to let her win not without a fight. She felt being pulled into a hug and haven't noticed to stopped crying and was shaking now. She was lucky to have a best friend like Mitchell, that just gave her an excuse to come around once she moved out.

"Come on, ill help you pack okay?" Mitchell said sweetly towards her best friend and walks into the room Ariel and Dylan onced shared. It was going tp be weird not seeing them together, but most of their friends say its more weird not seeing Evie and Dylan together. Mitchell was new to the group, so she really didn't know much of their relationship. But she did know Ariel deserves to be with Dylan and she would stop at nothing until they are together again, even if it means destorying Evie's kids dreams of meeting their father.

* * *

Dylan had left the apartment with so much weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt like a different person now that he wasn't forcing himself into a relationship anymore. He honestly didn't know what to do right now, it was only ten o'clock in the morning and Tommy was at his job. He wanted to meet his kids to bad, he wonders if Evie has ever told them about him.

He was wishing she had so it wouldn't be as awkward when he first meets them. He walked into the java lava where Chuckie and Kimi was working, he knew today was Chuckie's day off but he loved working so he went in every day. Dylan approaches the counter with a huge smile on his face. He heard about the news of Lillian being pregnant with his child and they were getting married. Chuckie turns away from the blender and watches as Dylan slowly stopped at the counter.

"Congratulations on the engagement Chuckie". He said blasting with new found energy. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, normally he shut himself out from the world since Ariel didn't like how he was weird and loved aliens. Maybe that was another reason it didn't work out, she didn't love him for him she loved what she had made of him. Surely she would soon come to grips with the fact, that the Dylan she was in love with was her own creation of him, she had the real Dylan locked away in a shell now he was free breaking the lock.

"Thanks Dylan, you are more energetic than normal, did anything happen?" Chuckie asked while drying up some cups with a towel, today was a slow day mostly because everyone was in classes by now. Chuckie watches Dylan closely and noticed he was slowly turning back into himself. When he started dating Ariel he was changing slowly everyday, soon changing into someone his friends didn't recognize.

Dylan sighs happily while stretching his arms over his head nodding his head slowly. "I am finally free from her clench, call me Dil, I hate beinf called by my full name". He shivers slightly, he was surprised he didn't explore with how many times people called him Dylan, Ariel through it was a better idea to call him by his full name instead of his nickname Dil. He wanted to protest but he didn't dare go against her, because he loved her or so he thought at the time.

"You don't understand how happy I feel right now Chuckie! I feel like so much weight his been lifted off my shoulders, I was so into her I didn't even notice the stick in the mud I was becoming, i'll leave that job for Tommy" he joked causing Chuckie to laugh. Chuckie missed the old Dil, he always had a great way of making people laugh and feel good whenever they were feeling down. "So im planning a guys night out tonight, club zero° eleven o'clock are you down? " he asked shrugging his shoulders.

Chuckie hasn't been spending enough time with his friends lately with working and he classes. He didn't have work or classes tomorrow so he was completely free and didn't mind going to the club. Club zero° was the most hottest club around right now. "Sure why not, I think I could use a little guy timeaway, who else do you planning on inviting?". He asked.

Dylan actually haven't really thought about who he wanted to invite. Of course his friends and maybe a couple of people he met during soccer practice after he signed up a couple weeks again. "I'm planning on inviting, Tommy, Philip, Joel, James and Cameron". He said while shrugging his shoulders.

Cameron was definitely the best person to go clubbing with since he was the life of most of the parties away. He was always turnt up having people completely faded they don't even remember their own names. During high school he was the king of party and many people even from others school wanted to be invitied to his parties. If he would agree to go clubbing with them, they would never be a dull moment.

"Cameron huh? I think we will be completely faded clubbing with him, but they'll never be a dull moment with that guy, even when sober" Chuckie commets while wiping down the counters. He remembers back in high school when he was invited to Cameron's party, he woke up in a pool of whipped cream with his boxers and a party hat on. Also with a chicken in his hands pecking at his head, to this day he still don't remember half of what happen. "Hopefully in the morning I wake up at home and not in a pool full of whipped cream". He joked.

Dylan laughs remembering that time, he was the many few who actually remembered everything that night and refused to tell Chuckie anything. "At least you didn't wake up on a farm ten miles away like James did, honestly I don't think cow tripping was the idea that night especially while drunk". He said Chuckie laughing along with him, they had some many good memories during high school but none while in college. Now and days people were to busy to do anything fun.

"I have to agree, I couldn't even run straight, I ran into a tree twice" Chuckie said while takiu off his apron throwing it of to the side. He looks over towards Kimi and sighs softly. "I'm heading out with Dil, today is a slow day you'll be fine on your own". He waves and walks out the java lava beside Dylan.

The two have been walking around aimlessly. Dylan texted everyone letting them know they were heading to the club tonight. Luckily everyone was free which he loved. The still had a couple hours left and was going to Tommy's class to pick him up. Tommy was always the last one to leave the building since he also talks to the stupid professor after class.

Chuckie and Dylan were both waiting outside the building sitting down on the stairs. Dylan as eating a doughnut since he was complaining about how hungry he was. He looked up towards the sky and then looks over towards Chuckie going completely serious.

"I need some advice Chuckie, you see Eive is back in town and seems to have a soon to be boyfriend named Danny, I need advice on how to win her back". He said while munching down on his delicious doughnut. Chuckie was completely caught of guard by this but could tell he was serious. It would surely be freshing seeing the two back together again.

"Well I suggest you should give her a little space and don't rush in head on or you'll probably ending up scaring her away, she needs time to adjust to everything again let her reconnect with some old friends, after about a week that's when you make your move slowly but surely she would start to fall for you again, remind her about what she loved the most about you". Chuckie said, he looks over towards the door watching more students exit the building. "You have to mainly be patient". He reassured him with two thumbs up.

Dylan slowly nods his head while listening to Chuckie's speech, he was wonderful at giving advice mostly why everyone went to him when have trouble. "Have you every thought about being a consular? You give out the most amazing advice". He said with a small smile.

Chuckie simply shrugged his shoulder and looks at the door opens again and Tommy walked out. "Finally dude we have been waiting at least an half an hour for you". He said slightly shoving his best friend playfully causing Tommy to laugh at his best friend. "Is it okay with Mitchell for you to go clubbing tonight? You know how she is dude".

Tommy takes a deep breath remembering the last time he went clubbing with his friends that night didn't end thay great. He remembers taking a couple shots with Cameron and Dylan which was just straight vodka, they were only drinking clear liquor never mixing. He was feeling slightly fired up and wanted to dance, that what you are suppose to do at clubs. He ended up dancing with one of his friends who was a lesbian respecting his girlfriend, since he didn't want to dance with a straight girl. His girlfriend ended up being at the same club that night causing a huge scene for no reasoning, after the Mitchell hasn't really trusted him at nighy clubs.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her right? I'm going out clubbing tonight, plus I would never turn down a chance to go to club zero°". He said ccasually shrugging his shoulders. Honestly he didn't know why Mitchell was like that anyway, it wasn't like he was going to cheat on her he didn't have self-control. They all started walking into the direction of Chuckie's apartment were Lillian was bed resting, orders from the doctor. Why couldn't Mitchell be more like Lillian and at least trust him.

Chuckie takes his keys out his pocket unlocking his doors. "You know they say in a relationship when the partner isn't trusting the other mostly they are the ones doing something untrustworthy". He said as he pushed his door open and walks inside, his cat rubs up against his leg meowing. Chuckie picks him with and walks towards his bowl picking that up as well.

Tommy watched Chuckie feed his cat and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think that's the case, Mitchell would never do something that was untrustworthy, I trust her completely a hundred percent". Dylan rolls his eyes causing Tommy to glare at him and sits down on a nearby couch.

"Im just saying everyone has a secret Tommy, your being you want to have sex with Lulu so you can stop lusting after her". Dylan said while smirking at his brother's express, he had hit the nail on the head. Anyone could tell Tommy wanted to get in bed with Lulu, it has been awhile since they did and all the sexual tension building up between the two was deadly noticeable.

Tommy's cheeks turned a slight pink at his brother's words his eyes widen as well. Chuckie laughs softly causing Tommy to look his way. He shrugs slightly "what? It's completely ture any one could tell even Mitchell, which gaveas her apperfect reason to next trust you since she thinks you're sneaking around with Lulu" he said while grabbing three beers out his refrigerator. He hands Dylan and Tommy one before opening his own taking a sip.

"But I haven't seen Lulu since that day at the java lava when she said her and Phil were dating, I hung out with Philip a couple of time though" Tommy said taking a sip at his beer. He wondered why everyone thought there was a sexual tension betwren him and Lulu, maybe because it was true. He just lusts for her and maybe releasing this sexual tension would be a good thing. But he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Mitchell and Lulu would surely tell her everything since she wasn't one to lie.

"Let's just hope you are right Tommy and Mitchellis completely trustworthy" Chuckie said raising his beer bottle in the air before taking a nice long sip. He didnt want to see his best friend getting hurt because of some girl. Honestly Tommy could do better than both Lulu and Mitchell. Hopefully in the near future he finds the perfect girl for himself. For some reason Chuckie can't see Tommy with Mitchell or Lulu in the near future was that bad.

* * *

_It was eleven o'clock and the boy had made it into the club, music was playing pouring out the window many people from blocks away can hear the music that was playing. Cameron was already planning on playing a drinking game with Chuckie was shamelessly agreed. He was happy to hopefully he didn't wake up in an unfamiliar places the next morning. _

_Cameron had ordered him and Chuckie ten shots of straight vodka. Whoever can take the most shots wins the game, the bartender had to keep them coming until one of them said that can't take no more. Chuckie was determined but he knew it would take everything he got to win Cameron at this game, he was a drinking pro. _

_The game had started and Cameron had downed two shots like it was water while Chuckie was still on his first one. He stared at Cameron in complete disbelief now he remembers why they called him the party king back in high school. Chuckie wasn't giving up so easily and took down two shots quickly the liquor burning his throat as it slowly went down. Most of the bar was paying attention to the game mostly men since the women seemes uninterested. _

_"Im total facing the winner, hopefully they CAN handle it!" Dylan yelled from across the bar while watching the bartender pour more and more shots. The gang was completely surprised how long Chuckie was holding out, they were both on their three round of shots which were thirty shots. Chuckie finally gave in because he was beyond drunk and Cameron wasn't even fazed._

_Chuckie stands up and stumbles towards the bathroom to take a long pee. He has been holding it in and the liquor was making it even harder from him to do so. It was Dylan's turn and he could definitely handle more shots than Chuckie can. The bartender pour ten shots each for both of them and the games has begun. _

_Dylan was ahead but two shots and was downing them like water, they were on their fifth round which was fifty shots in total. Dylan had the upper hand since all together Cameron had eighty shots and was finally drunk out of his mind. Dylan was completely drunk as while but wasn't giving up, he knew Cameron was going to crack soon._

_"I give" Cameron said hitting his hands down on the bar, he stands up running towards the bathroom to empty his stomach. Dylan jumps up and down happily as people cheered which he soon regretted because he was soon in the stall next to Cameron throwing up as well._

_Tommy wasn't getting involved in them unless bar games since he wanted to stand sober, he had one drink which was a bloody mary. His mind started to wander off about what him, Chuckie and Dylan was talking about earlier. What of Mitchell was doing something untrustworthy that would explain her strange behavior lately. Tommy shakes his head, he wasn't at this club to be depressed he was here to party and live a little. _

_Dylan even when drunk could tell when he brother was distracted by something and walks over towards him placing his hand on his shoulder even though it took a couple of times. "What's wrong Tommy?".he said his words were slow and slurred. "You're suppose to have fun, stop beinf depress and live a little" . It truly amazed him even when his brother was drunk he could tell how he was feeling. Though Dylan was right he isn't here to be depressed and talk about his feelings he wasn't a girl._

_"You are right Dil, thanks". He said as he watches his brother stumble away to the dance floor which cause him to laugh. He was going to make sure everyone mad it home safetly tonight since he was the only sober on out of the group. Cameron was sleeping on the bar with a drink still in his hand, whenever the bartander would try and take it away he would wake up and hiss at him. Tommy was surely going to have a fun time getting everyone home._

* * *

Dylan wokes up the night morning with his head under the pillow and his body speard out all over his bed. He had such a raging headache as he opens his eyes pulling the pillow of his head. As soon as his eyes made contact with the sun he hissed because it burned his eyes. He had the worst hang over every, and was planning on sleeping in his bed all day but he had plans today. Today was plan when over Evie's and the kids heart.

He was so glad he didn't have classes today or his headache would have been worst with the professor using big words. He removed himself from his bed and looks towards his night stand looking at the time, it was one in the afternoon. Beside the clock was a picture of him and Ariel on their five month anniversary. He lays the picture flat down and walks out his room into the kitchen. He noticed he was the only person in the house, Tommy would be home in two houra from his nannying job.

Dylan decided to make himself a cup of coffee to relax his mind and hopefully get rid of his raging headache. How did he even get home anyway, from what he remembers every was to faded to drive themself home, Tommy must have been the only sober one. Dylan was thankful for Tommy being sober, he made it home safely in one piece. He decided to get dress and head out the door, he had found out from Tommy last night the twins birthday was in two weeks, he had shopping to do this week. He also found out where Evie lived and was going to pay her a visit.

Dylan had decided on going to Toy R Us because four year olds loved toys right. But he didn't know exactly what toys his kids were into. He remembers Tommy saying some th about Meg loving aliens so he was planning on buying her some alien toys. Derek had to be into super heros so he was going to buy him super man and batman toys. He went cloth shopping for them as well, he hasn't been a father to them and that was going to change. He was going to demand Evie to tell them about him and let hin visit them whenever he didn't have work of classes. He wanted to be in his childerns life and but the only father to them kids

He paid for his things and walked towards his car getting in and driving off to the closet breakfast place since he hasn't eaten breakfast and he was hungry. He was actually glad he hasn't ran into anyone he knew because he wasn't prepared to talk about his break up with Ariel since he knows she already everyone about it. Which was another reason why he was happy he didn't have classes today. His plans was simple really, go to Evie's house have a grown-up converstaion, hopefully by the ended of the day he wins over the heart of kids, he'll worry about Evie later.


	6. 05

_**Sorry I have been missing for a while, I actually have been working on an essay and today is my only free day right now so i'll be working on this chapter. I am also working on a couple new stories I hope to have up before Halloween. I am also working on a Halloween special. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, because I have been having trouble writers block. Read and Review. Thank You! This Chapter is more about Derek and his new friend Mason. I still have writer's block so this is all I can give you sorry, if you have an ideas to help me out just let me know, thanks.**_

* * *

Monday's are the worst days for adults, but little Derek always seemed to enjoy Monday's. He would always wake up at the crack of dawn and watches his favorite show on Tv. Then he would wait until his mother was fully awake to take him to the park with hid sister. But since Meg was sick this week he decided to give his mother and sister a break walking to the park himself. Normally he wouldn't leave the house without his mother's permission but today he just felt like it. It was slightly chilly outside since it was the middle of September, he had on a nice black hat with a grey and green stripped sweater. He couldn't reach the handle to the door so he just slipped through the doggie door in the backyard.

Derek shivered slightly before pulling down his hat a little more and walking out his yard down the stair. It was seven in the morning people were either sleeping or just waking up to go yo work. They weren't many cars on the street which made it easier for him to walk across the street. Derek looked both way, which he learned from daycare before crossing the street. The park wasn't far away from his house, he loved that it was pretty close. Since it was early he was expecting to see zero kids at the park. He wanted at least one swing to himself since there weren't any whenever he came in the afternoon.

He entered the park with his head held high, feeling accomplished that he actually crossed the street and made it to the park alone. Sometimes he wished he had a dad so he could go to the park with him to play some ball. He shakes his head, he hated thinking like that, of course he had a dad he just wasn't around. His mother promised to introduce them one day. He honestly couldn't wait to meet his father, that was one of the main reasons they moved there, or so their mother says. Derek looked around and runs over towards the swing but something in the corner of his eye stops him from running. He slowly comes to a stop from running and looks over towards the sandbox.

Sitting in the sandbox was a small boy around the ages of four or five. He had mustard colored hair with light green eyes. His skin was slightly paler than anynormal color and his cheeks were red. His eyes were puffy and red as if he has been crying all day. His had on a shirt sleeve black shirt with tan shorts, he didn't have any socks or shoes. Derek frowns slightly, the kid looked rather cold, he learned from his mother if someone was too cold they could die. He didn't want the little boy to die from being to cold, he takes off his hat and slowly walks towards the boy. Once he reached him, he places the hat on his head with a kind smile.

"You know, you can get really sick". He reaches his hands into his pockets pulling out a pair of socks. He always carried socks in his pockets since he changes them a lot. He doesn't like having the same pair of socks on for more than two hours. He was only planning on staying here for that long since that was the only way of knowing the time. He passes him the pair of sock. "Don't worry they aren't dirty". He assured him. He near could wear the same socks twice wether they are clean or not. He always had to have a fresh new pair, that's why hr mother brought him new socl everyday.

The little boy stares at the socks strangely and sniffs before placing them down on his feet. He wipes his tears from his eyes and looks up at the boy who gave him the socks. "Why do you carry socks around?" He asked in pure confusion, he hasn't met a kid who carried socks around before. Well he hasn't met many kids who liked him. Many kids around here new he was from the orphanage. The only reason he his here is because he would sneak away before the crack of dawn. Not like anyone from the orphanage would miss him any way, the workers their always made him leave when parents came in looking for kids, once they even told him to never come back.

"Well, I normally change my socks a lot, I don't know why, but I love having fresh pair of socks on every two hours". Derek answered while shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know where he got the from because his mother didn't change her socks every two hours, maybe he got that from his father or his grandparents. He sat down near the boy and reached out touching his hair which was a color he normally didn't see often. The little boy flinched at the feeling of him touching his hair so Derek pulled his hand back slowly. "What's your name? I'm Derek Rivera".

The little boy bites his bottom lip nervously, nobody had actually given him a name before. He didn't know how to answer his questions, so he looked around aimlessly thinking of a name. A grin suddenly appeared on his face as he thought of a perfect name. "I'm Mason, Mason Blake". He didn't mind him touching his hair it felt nice, he just never had anyone near him before without telling him he smells weird. Derek watched him grin and blushes lightly at his beautiful smile, Mason surely should smile more often it could brighten someone's day.

"I like your name Mason, want to be my new friend?" Derek asked.

Mason has never had a friend before, not even in the orphanage. Everyone was feed well unlike him. Everyone would have a shower or a bath twice a day unlike him, he would only have a bath twice a day. He wasn't very much liked in thr orphanage so he just kept close to himself. "I never had a friend before, in the orphanage everyone hates me". He said in a low voice while dragging his finger along the sand. "Are you sure you want to be my friend?". He asked looking at him with watery green eyes.

"Of course im sure". Derek answered with a slightly frown watching the tears run down his new friends cheeks. He didn't know what an orphanage was but that place sounded horrible. He smiles softly and stands up off ground wiping the sand of his pants. He grabs Mason's hand helping him off the ground as well. "That orphanage sounds like an horrible place with terrible kids, but I'm completely sure I want to be your friend". He wipes the tears away from Mason's face and kisses his forehead like his mother would always do to him.

Mason was slightly caught off guard by his comment, this boy had to be at least one year younger than him treating him like the little child. He felt slightly embarrassed, plus he was only a half inch taller. He really never had friends or family so it was new actually being treated like a normal human. Mason catches Derek off guard wrapping his arms around him crying on his shoulder. Hr wishes everyone was nice like his new friend Derek. Maybe he can even make more friends. Mason didn't want to make Derek jealous, so he would only be his friend forever. Derek didn't expect for Mason to hug him, he felt a warm feeling inside his heart like he did the right thing.

He started to feel slightly comfortable because of his feet, he needs a new change of socks. He looks towards Mason and pats his head. "Come with me to my house, we can watch a movie, maybe even have a sleep over". He said with excitement, he never had a sleep over before. Plus Tommy was watching them tomorrow and his mother wouldn't mind. "My mom doesn't mind if you stay over, just lie and say it was okay".

"I don't know, I mean I never lied to someone's parents before". Mason said with slight hesitation. He hasn't even been outside the orphanage for twenty four hours, even though they didn't want him there he always seemed to come back. He was seriously thinking about running away today because he was sick amd tired of getting bullied. He was never going to get adopted anyway sowhy bother staying. To the people there he was simply a waste of space, but to Derek he was actually someone who belonged somewhere."I guess I don't mind". Derek pumped his small fist into the air grabbing the other's hand.

They both walked slowly down the street since it was getting busy, luckily they only had to cross one street. They held hands while crossing the street and was actually happy with their accomplishment. Derek leads Mason into the backyard opening the back door he left unlock. They both walk into the housr quietly, the house was silent and the car was still in the driveway which met his mother was still sleeping and so was Meg. Derek didn't want his friend to smell bad all day so have gave him some clothes to change into and made him take a shower.

Derek was in the kitchen under the cabinets looking for something to eat. His mother went food shopping the other day, so they had a lot of snacks. He grabs a box of poptats, he grabs a chair pushing it against the counter. Climbing onto the chair he grabs two bananas and stands on the counter opening the top cabinet grabbing two juice boxes. Leaving the kitchen he went into his room to a fully dressed boy, he laughs softly because his clothes were slightly tight on the other.

"Sorry Mason, I wish I had bigger clothes". Derek said placing the food onto his bed. He looks over towards his sister's bed and she was completely knocked not a single sound was waking her. "We can hang out in the play room". He said grabbing the food again walking out the room towards the play room. Mason followed closely behind him, he was kinda scared to meet Derek'd mother. What if she was like them ladies from the orphanages, he doesn't think he can handle that. He would just have to wait and find out for himself.


	7. 06

_**This Idea just magically popped into my head, I think i'll enjoy writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. I honestly don't know Spanish. Kinda still have that writer's block so hopefully next chapter will fall back into normal.**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Speaking in Spanish"**

* * *

Normal Pov.

The sound of banging have woken him up from his peaceful sleep. He rolls over onto his side to get a good look at the clock on his night stand. "Five am". He mumbles and groans throwing a pillow over his head. He tried blocking out the sound or hoping Tommy or Mitchell would open the door, but sadly they were heavy sleepers. He crawls out his bed and grabs his socks off the ground placing them on, he didn't sleep with socks on, somehow sleeping with them made him feel uncomfortable. He drags his feet along the floor making his way out his door which was open, he probably forgot to close it last night.

The banging on the door only grew louder and louder as he walked closer and closer to the door. "Stop it already, I'm coming". He shouts towards the door the banging quickly stopping after that. He wonders of he scared the person away,pprobably not and he didn't want to wait and find out. He honestly hated when people banged on the door, if someone didn't answer the first time what makes you think it's okay to annoy them with all the fucking knocking. He looked through the peek hole seeing a head full of red hair. "What the hell?". He mumbles to himself before opening it. Ariel was standing there wearing a black hoodie and sweat pants. "What do you want?". He asked. He was completely tired and wasn't planning on having a huge fight with her.

Ariel looks up at Dil, her eyeliner was running down her face because she has been crying all night. She walks closer to him wrapping her arms around stomach and presses her face into his chest. He was about to push her away until he heard her crying. He didn't want to seem like an asshole and push a crying girl away so he simply shuts the door bringing her over towards the couch sitting down. His now white shirt had staints on them making it harder for him to completely keep his cool. He pushes her away a bit and grabs a tissue handing it to her.

"Ariel, what are you doing here at five in the morning? I have plans later on today, and I need a lot of rest". Dil said. He wasn't completely mad at her but shecould have came at a responsible time, so they could talk some things out because obviously she wasn't getting the message. It wasn't like he didn't want anything to do with her, he doesn't have a problem with being friend's with her. It isn't a huge deal with him, he just didn't want a relationship with her anymore, he wasn't going to drag her along. "Please don't come up with some du-".

"I'm pregnant Dil" she said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. She didn't want to lose him and was going to do anything in her power to have him. Thanks to Mitchell they have came up with his wonderful plan, it would work out perfectly, he would completely forget about Evie and her kids just to take care of his pregnant ex girlfriend and they will become a family. "I'm pregnant with your child".

Dil had a feeling something was off, if she was really pregnant wouldn't she have told him way before. Honestly they both have been planning on having kids of course after college was over. It was weird how she would bring this up right after he breaks up with her, he would go along with it just to keep her and Mitchell happy for awhile. "Well, how many weeks are you?" He asked. He didn't really want to give her that much satisfaction. He moves slightly away from her, he didn't want to touch her.

She noticed how he would move away and would get closer to him every time he would move until he touched the arm of the couch. She felt as if she wouldn't believe him so she had to think of something to say. "I was planning on telling you that night, I was completely excited but then we ran into your ex". She places her hand on his bringing them to her stomach. She looks into his eyes with her watery ones. "This baby inside me is ours, im three and a half weeks pregnant".

Dil raised an eyebrow and keeps his hands placed on her stomach. He didn't know what to believe right now, he needed proof. He wanted to believe her, maybe he could have a family he could take care of. He shakes his head pulling his hands away from her stomach, but that wouldn't be fair to his babies. His two children who he wants to be a father too. He wants to be with Evie, he wantsto be a family with them. "Show me proof and i'll believe you, I would help you out but we can't be together". He stands up off the couch walking into his room. "You know your way out, please leave". He said in a low voice before closing his bedroom door going back sleep.

* * *

Once he was fully awake he had left his house driving towards Evie's house. He couldn't get his mind off the conversation with Ariel, if she was telling the truth he still couldn't be with her. He had his heart set out on being a family with Evie, he just can't handle this right now. He turned the corner and slowly comes to a stop in front of her house. The house was a nice one-story house. He was happy she had such a stead home, well he just had an apartment with his brother.

He got out the car and slowly walks up towards house to the front porch. He wasn't feeling nervous he was honestly completely calm. He didn't know why but he had a great feeling about this, he wanted to see a huge smile on his children face. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He heard a small crash and flinched a bit. Hopefully nobody had gotten hurt, was anyone even up, it was ten in the morning.

The door swung opening reveling a tired Evie, her hair was all over the place and she had drool on the corner of her mouth. Dil reaches over and wipes the drool from her mouth laughing causing her to blush with embarrassment. "What are you doing here Dylan?". She asked while rubbing her eyes. When shewoke up this morning she found her son playing in the play room with some boy, finding out his was an orphan she allowed him to stay. She already had enough childen to adopt another one, but she knew someone who couldn't have kids of their own and who interested.

"I was just thinking about you and decided to visit, I have seen you since that night and I miss you". Dil said while moving closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He hasn't been able to be close to her in a while and was happy she didn't push him away, like he thought she would.

Evie looks at him and bites her bottom lip lightly, she wasn't going to lie she missed him a lot. She didn't move away allowing him to hold her because she missed being in his arms. She places her head on his shoulder and sighs softly. "I miss you too, I think about you everyday". She said in a whisper but Dylan still heard her and had a huge grin on his face.

Dylan closed his eyea briefly before opening them up again. He looked into the house seeing a boy with Carmel hair and a little boy with mustard colored hair. He released Evie from the hug and steps back a bit. "Who is that little boy?" He asked. He was starting to think maybe she had a kid with Danny. He couldn't be able to handle that news even if it was true.

Evie turns around looking down at her son and Mason. "That's Mason, he is Derek's new friend". She said with a smile, she walks closer to him whispering in his ear. "He is an orphan and I feel really bad because I can't adopt him and Derek is asking to keep him". She frowns as she walks into the house allowing Dil inside shutting the door behind them. Derek and Mason followed them into the kitchen wondering who this guy was hugging their mother.

"Who are you?" Derek asked while staring up at Dil. "You look a lot like my little sister Meg, she is sleeping right now because she is sick, when she is sick it's really bad". He frowns, he hated when his sister would get sick, she rarely gotten sick and when she did it was the worst. Dil looked down at his son and sighs he honestly didn't know how to answer that, he wanted so bad to tell himtthat he was his father, but Evie surely wouldn't allow that.

Evie walks over towards her son bending down. She cups his cheeks with her hands and kiss his forehead gently. "You remember how I promised you when we come here you'll meet your father?". She asked and Derek nods his head with tears rolling down his cheeks. He always wanted to know who his father was, all the kids in Spain would tease him a lot about it.** "Well, sweetheart this is you and Meg's father Dylan Pickles".**

Dylan had no idea what she said because he doesn't know Spanish, he wish heddidn't because his children obviously knew it. Derek stares at his mother then looks over towards Dil. Tears rushing down his face as he runs over towards him hugging his legs.** "Daddy, I knew you would come, I ddidn't give up hope".** Dylan was surely cconfused with he was saying and picks him up. The only word he got out of the whole thing was Daddy, meaning she told him the truth.

Evie laughs at how confused Dylan was, if only he had not switched out of Spanish for France in high school, he'll be able to understand his own son. She heard coughing coming from her daughter's room and walks over towards Derek and Dylan smiling.** "Mind ssitting here with your father while I go check on your sister?".** Derek shakes his head quickly with a huge grin and watches as his mom walk away towards his room.

Dylan places Derek back down on the floor and he runs towards Mason grabbing his hand. "Daddy, I want to keep Mason, but mommy said no". He pouts cutely not letting go of the other's hand. Mason looks over towards the other man and hides behind Derek's back being shy. He was normally shy around adults since none of them like him. Evie was now like a mother to him and he loved being around her. Dylan hated seeing his son pout now and just wanted to spoil him rotten giving him anything he wanted.

"How about I adopt him as soon as I get my own apartment until then he could stay with you and mommy huh?". Dil was planning on moving out and getting his own apartment because he couldn't handle being there when Ariel comes to visit Mitchell. They would talk him into taking her back and everything. "Better yet, I don't have classes all week I can ask your mom to see if you, Mason and Meg can stay at my apartment to give her a break".

"That would actually be a great idea". Evie said walking into the kitchen holding Meg's hand. "I don't mind sending them your way today, I have so much stuff to do and I have to buy stuff for their party coming up" she was honestly exhausted, she hasn't stopped planning everything from last week, he parents and brothers were flying in, in two days. Her younger brother Aiden was 15 now and have older brother Andrew or Andy for short was 22 with three children. His oldest son Joshua Matthews was seven years old, his second oldest son Benjamin Rivera was six years old and his youngest child Sophia Matthews was five years old. They all were a year apart from each other, his wife wasn't planning on coming because she was visiting her family in Paris.

Dylan shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "I don't mind taking them with me today honestly, how about? You want to come with Daddy?". He asked the children and watches them shout happily, but Mason was the only one would didn't say anything. Dylan kneels down in front of him and gently grabs his hands. "What's wrong, you don't want to come with Daddy?".

Mason stays at him and starts crying hugging him. He has never had a father before and to hear him say that made him happy. Dylan smiles and hugs him back rubbing his back. "These clothes seem a little tight on you, how about we going shopping and ill buy you all the clothes you want like that?". Mason nods his head slowly and smiles softly. "How old are you Mason?"

"I'm five". He said shyly and walks over towards Derek hiding behind his back he wraps his arms around him placing his face into the other's back. Derek didn't mind, he knew how shy Mason can be around new people because of where he came from. Derek promised Mason, he was going to protect him and won't let him go back to the horrible orphanage place.

Evie had gotten all of them dressed packing clothes for her two children since none of her son's clothes would fit Mason. She had packed Meg's medicine knowing and trusting Dylan to take great care of her, she needed more attention since she could stop breathing at any moment. She watched as he drove off down the street with the kids and sighs softly. Now she had to get ready and dressed for work then after work go shopping.

* * *

Dylan walks into his and Tommy's apartment with bags of news clothes for all the kids and some toys since he didn't have any. This week was for him to win over his children hearts. Walking into the apartment the kids ran pass him almost knocking him over. He laughs and places the bags down near the couch, he wondered of his brother was still here. "Tommy? " he called out while taking off his coat.

Tommy's room door opened reveling Mitchell and Ariel. Honestly she was here everyday, didn't she have other friend's houses to visit. He was getting tired of seeing her here, he honestly couldn't wait to move out and he wasn't telling anyone but Tommy until he found the perfect apartment.

"You're back early, what it didn't work out?" Mitchell said crossing her arms, she hadn't seen the children come in, they were all in Dylan's room probably looking at the fish tank. "You should have listened to me and got back togetherwwith Ariel, she is pregnant with your child and we have proof". She pulls out a ultrasound from her pocket and hands it over towards Dylan. He stares at the picture which was completely real but he still wasn't buying it completely, he needed more proof.

"Daddy!" Meg yells happily running out from his room scaring both females in the room currently. She was completely adorable, her hair was in two pigtails and she had on a white dress with red poka dots. She had one white knee high sock without shoes on her feet. "The fishes are so cool". She coughed into her hand and frowns a bit. "Sorry".

Dylan laughs softly at his daughter picking her up and walking over towards the sink, he washes her hands. "Its okay sweetheart". He kissed her head and places her down the floor. She runs over to the two females and raised an eyebrow, she kicked the girl with the red hair and sticks out her tongue towards her.

**"You're ugly, my mom is way more prettier than you".**She ggiggles softly and runs back into her father's room to go watch the fishes and tell her brother about the ugly lady in the living room. All the kids run out the room and looks over towards Ariel. Meg points at her and giggles. "See I told you".

Mason and Derek look over towards Ariel and started laughing. Ariel didn't even know what the little girl had said to her, she didn't even understand Spanish. "What are you brats talking about?" She growls.

"About how ugly you are" Derek said while running into the room with Meg and Mason shutting the door behind them. They didn't like that lady and had a weird feeling about her. They were going to scare her away from their father, they want to be a family and would stop at nothing until they were one.


	8. 07

**This is my father and children bonding chapter. I have gotten my creative thinking back.**

**I think this chapter will be back to my normal creativity I had before, I no longer have writers block.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Speaking Spanish"**

The three children were up before the sun could even reach the peek in the sky. They have came up with the perfect plan to get rid of Ariel who was staying over in Tommy's and Mitchell's room because Tommy was out of town for a filming project. He had to complete it before he went back to class next week. Meg was the first one to wake up out of the three kids, she had woken up her brother and Mason so they could put their plan in action. The three little devils walked into the bathroom grabbing the toothpaste off the sink giggling. Mason looks around for the shampoo while Meg poured the toothpaste into the toilet. They thought it would be funny if the two females Mitchell and Ariel would brush their teeth with shampoo. This idea was mostly Derek's, he had pulled this prank on his grandfather before. Mason opened the bottle of shampoo handing it to Derek while Meg hands the empty tube of toothpaste to him as well.

**"Are you sure this is going to work Derek?"**. Meg asked while she watched her brother put the shampoo into the empty tube. This idea was honestly flawless, but what if their father wanted to brush his teeth as well wouldn't he have to use the toothpaste as well. Meg wasn't sure about this prank, of course she wanted to scare Ariel away but she also wanted her father to be safe from all the pranks they are going to be pulling on her. **"Wouldn't daddy have to use the toothpaste too? I don't want to prank him"**.

Derek shakes his head and goes under the sink pulling out a new tube of toothpaste, before he even told them the plan he looked around to make sure they had more than one tube. He didn't want to prank his father either. "I made sure there was another tube of toothpaste that wasn't use, i'll just place this on his nightstand before he wakes up". He finished putting the shampoo into the tube and places it back onto the sink. He couldn't leave evidence everywhere so he told Mason to throw them away in the trash in the kitchen.

The three kids have came up with another idea while walking out the bathroom, they were going to make breakfast for everyone. Their father surely wouldn't miss one of his fishes right? Mason and Meg walked back into Dylan's room. He walks completely sleeping and nothing was waking him up. They all had him up until two in the morning last night and he was completely exhausted. Meg pushes a chair next to the fish tank and Mason climbs onto it with a net in his hands.

"Get the bag ready okay?" Mason opens the lid to the fish tank watching each one swim by, he wanted to catch a colorful one so it could easily be spotted. Meg was standing beside the chair with a bag, she didn't want to miss the fish so she had gotten a big enough bag. Mason puts the net to the water and waits until a fish swim closer to the net and scopes it up. "I got it" he laughs quietly and carefully moves the net closer to the bag Meg was holding. The poor colorful fish was flopping around for it dear life, it wanted to go back into the water.

Both Meg and Mason pushed the chair back cleaning up every evidence that they would have left behind. Meg pokes the fish in the bag after it stopped moving around a few minutes later. It was already eight o'clock in the morning when they have finished with their plan making everyone bowls of cereal. Both door of each room had opened and the children were sitting down at the table eating cereal. Dylan smiles softly while walking over towards the three angels kissing their heads. In his eyes they can't do anything wrong.

**"We made you cereal Papa, hope you like it". **Meg said with a bright smile. She has been teaching her father Spanish all night and he was actually a fast learner. She couldn't only teach him the basics since she wasn't a teacher or even old enough. Dylan was planning on taking up some classes to learn Spanish so it could be easier to communicate with his children since Spanish is their first language it was easier for them to speak it. Meg grabs a black bowl and hands it to her papa with a cute smile. She looks over towards Ariel and Mitchell. "I'm sorry about yesterday i didn't mean to be rude, so i made you a bowl of cereal too". She grabs a purple and green bowl handing it to them.

Ariel looked over towards Meg with a hesitant look, she was wondering if this little girl was playing some kid of trick on her. What could a four year old possible do anyway, they weren't as smart as her. She could easily out smart a little kid if she really wanted to. She reaches out and grabs the bowl with a kind smile. Maybe when her plan work so win Dylan back she could be her step-mother. "Thank you sweetheart, I forgive you". Ariel looks down at the bowl then over towards the three kids who didn't even crack a smile which mean nothing was wrong with the cereal. She takes a spoonful and places it into her mouth, she bites down then stop when she feels something scaly. She hold out her hand and spits the cereal out her mouth. Ariel looks down seeing a bright fish in her mouth and screams. "OH...MY...GOSH...". She jumps around wiping her tongue off and runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The three little angels were sitting in the chair laughing hard they had tears running down their cheeks. This plan was surely going to work, she would probably be gone within two days after they are finished with her. Dylan raised an eyebrow while picking up the fish off the ground, surely the kids weren't capably of catching one of his fishes from his tank. He was about to go talk to them until he heard a screaming coming from the bathroom and runs into their with Mitchell. Ariel wash rinsing her mouth out with water after brushing her teeth with the shampoo.

"Dil!, you children are monsters, how could they do this to me?" Ariel started crying while Mitchell was rubbing her back. Dylan looks over towards his kids, they had stopped laughing and were now eating their cereal in peace. "I don't know how they did it but they put shampoo in the toothpaste". She rushed pass Dylan and Mitchell pointing her fingers towards the kids. "You guys think you could get rid of me that fast? i'm not going anywhere". She walks into the room slamming the door behind herself. She was completely pissed off, she wasn't going to let two four year old and a five year old scare her away.

**"I guess we have to try harder to scare her away". **Derek said with a frown while playing with his cereal in the bowl. They surely thought after that she would just leave their father alone.** "She is a tough nut to crack, but this is just making everything more fun". **Meg and Mason nods their head in agreement they had to come up with a better plan to get her to leave. Dylan walks over towards his children standing in front of them. He points of towards the room telling to go in there right now and he would be in there in a bit to have a talk with them.

"You think we are going to get in trouble?" Mason asked with a frown adoring his face, he had gotten into trouble at the orphanage plenty of times to know that a punishment wasn't nice. He would even get into trouble when he didn't do anything, all the other kids would blame it on him and the working ladies would believe them. Mason was happy he was no longer at the orphanage, he couldn't stand being in there any longer. "I don't want to get punished, punishments are the worst".

"They are?" Meg and Derek asked together. They have never gotten into trouble before because they never really did anything bad. They always listened to their mother and grandfather, they didn't even know punishment was actually a real thing. They saw them on TV with kids having to stand in the corner for five minutes but that never happened to them.

"Yeah they are, I use to get in trouble at the orphanage a lot, they make you sit in a corner for five minutes or you had to go to bed without dinner that night, once i got in trouble so bad i have to sleep in the dog house". Mason shivers at the memory, it was raining the night and some of the boards were missing from the roof. "I ended up getting sick, being sick is the worst". Mason didn't have a perfect life like most children. His parents died in a accident when he was only one years old. He had an older brother who was five but they ended up going to different orphanages.

"Wow, that sound like something horrible, hopefully daddy doesn't make us sleep in the dog house". Meg said while holding closely onto her brother's arm. She didn't want to be punished that sounded like a horrible thing. "I don't want to do anymore pranks if it means getting punished". Derek and Mason nods their head in agreement. Dylan walked into the room closing the door calmly behind himself, he sits down on his bed pulling Meg onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the other two shoulders. "Are we in trouble daddy? i don't want to sleep in the dog house".

Dylan looks down at Meg in confusion, why would he make them sleep in a dog house. He shakes his head "You guys are not in trouble don't worry about it, but you see Ariel has a baby inside her stomach so you guys can't be doing them kind of pranks". He had to try and make them understand some chemicals can kill a baby if swallowed. "Tough them pranks were funny you have to be more careful".

"How did she get a baby in her stomach? did she eat it because she is a monster?" Derek asked with confusion while tilting his head slight towards the side. Of course Ariel had to be a monster if there was a baby in her stomach she ate it. Dylan laughs while shaking his head, of course his son would think of something like that. He honestly didn't know how to explain to these wonderful kids how a baby got into her stomach".

"No you dummy! that's not how the baby got into her stomach". Meg yelled at her bother and stands up off her father's lap walking towards the window. She points to the sky and smiles. "The stalks come down from the cloud and drops the baby off on the step, the mommy see the bay and it jumps into her stomach duh!". Meg smiles while nodding her head. Of course she was right girls are never wrong, that was definitely how babies go into their mom's stomach.

Derek rolls his eyes not believing a word his sister was saying, he was right Ariel was a monster. He looks towards his dad and lays his head down on his lap. "Is the baby your daddy?" he asked completely out of the blue, he had caught Dylan off guard. "I hope not, I don't want a brother or sister from her, I don't like her". Derek just had a bad feeling about her same with Meg and Mason, they couldn't trust her.

"I don't want to have a step-mother" Meg said while walking away from the window towards her father. She sits down on the and looks towards the door. When he mother was dating Danny she didn't even want him to be her step-father. She wanted a real family like the other children had. A real mommy, a real daddy. She closed her eyes while leaning up against the bed.

"You don't have to worry about her being your step-mother".

* * *

After getting himself and the children dressed he decided he would take them out for ice cream. He didn't want them around the apartment while Ariel was there plus he was out hunting for his own apartment as well. His kids wanted to have ice cream sundaes so he brought one for all of them to share.

Meg had ice cream all over her face while licking the bottom of the bowl after they finished the sundae. She had won a game of thumb wrestling, so she was able to lick the bowl. Dylan laughs while grabbing a napkin to wipe off the ice cream on her face before it got stinky. "Thanks Papa, and thanks for taking us out for ice cream".

"Anything for my little angels". Dylan replies after he finished wiping the ice cream off his daughter's face. He was honest to god happy to have little sweet childs like Meg and Derek. They reminded him of himself, when he use to pull pranks on Tommy all the time. "You know when I was little I use to pull pranks on your unlce Tommy a lot". The kids eyes sparkled with excitement listening to their father talk, they couldn't believe he pulled pranks too.

"Really? What kind of pranks did you pull on Uncle Tommy?" Derek asked while sitting down on his bottom since he was sitting on his knees. They kids were really interested in hearing any stories their father had to tell them. They wanted to know a lot more about him, maybe even find some things they had in common with him. "I bet they were amazing ones".

Dylan laughs and shrugs his shoulders, he loved that his kids were showing an interest in his past. He would gladly tell them anything they wanted to know. "Well, one night I was having a sleep over with a couple friends, we decided to pull pranks on each other but then that started getting boring, I thought maybe we can prank Chuckie and Tommy, Chuckie had stayed over that night because his parents were out of town, and Kimi was staying with Lillian. We had gotten warm in a bowl and went into his room, we put their hands into the water and they pissed themself".

**"Warm water can make someone piss themself? ". **Derek asked in confusion while looking towards his sister who just shrugs her shoulder. He looks at his father who was just completely confused at what he said. "Sorry, Warm water can make someone piss themself?".

"Yeah, I don't know how but it is possible".

**"I think we have the perfect idea for a prank".**

Meg said while looking over towards her brother with a smirk. Derek smirks back at the idea of making Ariel pee the bed. This prank was definitely a perfect one, she shouldn't have tried to get their father. They weren't going to allow her to be their step-mother, they already have a plan on getting their parents back together. Dylan looks at them with an eyebrow raised, he knew his kids were planning something.

If they wanted to pull pranks on Ariel he didn't mind because he knows they would be harmless. His children weren't capable of hurting someone bad, they just needed to know they couldn't pass the line between good pranks horrible ones. He adored his children with all of his heart and was happy that he could actually make them laugh and smile. Dylan honestly wished he was their for them since their birth he would have been a great father.

"You guys please don't cross the lines with your pranks, I don't want anyone getting hurt okay?". Dylan said while getting up from the booth with the kids to take them to the park, which he promised them after getting ice cream. He grabs Meg's hand and she grabs Derek's leaving him to hold Mason's hand. "Can you guys promise me that?".

The three kids look at each other as if they were talking to each other in their minds and looks towards Dylan nodding their headd with huges smiles.

"We promise".


	9. 08

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up!. I own the idea and oc characters.**

**Title: All Grown Up: Stay My Baby**

**Chapter: Happy Birthday! Part 1/2**

It was the day of the twins birthday and the first of October. Evie was glad she had her children in the fall, it was her favorite season of the entire year. Everything was planned out and her parents were here, hopefully they didn't fight like they always did when they were together. Her brothers were there also, she hasn't seen them in while. Her younger brother Aiden have grown into a very handsome man. He had a head full of jet black hair with light blue eyes. Aiden has changed a lot, when he was a little child he was a cry baby and he has finally grown out of that phase. Evie was waiting with her family until Dylan have arrived with the children, she honestly couldn't wait to introduce him to them. He was the father to her twins, it was a great idea to introduce him to her mother, he hasn't seen her before but she told him a lot about her.

Aiden was sitting on the couch with his two nephews and niece. Joshua was the oldest and was into sports while Benjamin was the second oldest and was into science. Sophia was the youngest and still wanted to be a princess of a castle. She really didn't care much about sports or science. She loved dressing up as a princess and giving her brother's orders, they always had to listen or she'll run and tell their mother Vivian. They were all waiting patiently for Dylan to come with the twins. The house was completely decorated from top to bottom with alien decorations and dinosaurs. It was a completely weird theme for a party but no one really mind. Evie invited some of the kids from the daycare they went to before she hired Tommy as their nanny. Everyone was invited from Lillian to Kimi, Trixie to Angelica.

"Im completely excited! I can't wait to see the look on the kids faces, you did a great job Evie". Trixie said while complementing her decorations. She really loved how she was able to tie together two completely different themes and makes it work. Susie nods her head in agreement and pulls down on an plastic alien that was hanging from the ceiling. She released it and watched it bounce back up. They knew the kids were going to completely love it. Kimi rolled her eyes while walking out the kitchen into the living room where Lillian and Angelica were sitting down on the couch having a conversation. She wanted to apologize to Lillian about her rude behavior that day.

Kimi slowly walks over towards Lillian with her head held high, she wasn't going to chicken out and actually apologize to her. She has been wanting to do that for weeks but she was to scared to even approach her the fear of being shut down. She stood in front of Lillian with her arms crossed over her chest. "Lillian, I came over here to apologize to you, I shouldn't have done that and because of me you almost lost your baby".

Lillian was completely caught off guard with her apology, she was actually expecting her to scream or yell not apologize. She looked into Kimi's eyes looking for any signs to show she was lying, she couldn't find any. She turns towards Angelica who looked completely shocked, at least she wasn't the only one. "I...I can't truly say I forgive you completely Kimi, but I guess I can learn to forgive you". Kimi was completely satisfied with the answer and walks away with a small smile.

"That was completely weird, you think she really means it?". Angelica asked while watching walk back into the kitchen. Even she wasn't expecting her to apologize it was rather weird and made her think Kimi was probably planning something evil. "Apologizing is one thing, but actually meaning it is a completely different thing".

Lillian shrugs her shoulders slight. "She wasn't always like that before, we were best friends in high school, I think she really did mean it". She smiles and places her hands on her stomach, she was slightly showing but people could tell she was pregnant. She had no shame in showing and tell people she was pregnant with Chuckies baby. She was completely in love with him and didn't care what people thought of her man. He was going to be the perfect father to their little baby boy or girl.

Evie had just gotten off the phone with Dylan, he was pulling up the driveway. Evie had told everyone to hide and shut off all the light waiting patiently until they heard the door open. Dylan moved around in the dark and stood near the light switch. He counted to three in his head and turned the lights on. Everyone jumped out from their hiding place shouting out a huge.

"SURPRISE!"

Meg and Derek looked around the house with huge eyes while Mason stood beside Dylan with a huge smile. Derek runs over towards the dinosaur toys and picks up a t-rex. He was happy he got his dinosaur theme, he was glad Meg also have gotten her alien theme as well. The two could definitely tell their mother has put all her time and money into making this party happen. They run over towards her hugging her leg tightly. Evie bends down and pulls them into a huge hug kissing their forehead.

"Happy birthday my princess and prince".Evie whispered into their ears before releasing them allowing them to play with the toy with the other little kids. Evie was completely happy with her work, she was completely exhausted not getting much sleep do to all the party planning. Her parents even offered to help her during the whole week she was getting things together. She didn't want their help but now she regretted not allowing them to help. Evie had dark circles under her eyes while she walks over towards Dylan giving him a tired smile. "Thanks for taking the kids for the weekend, I hope they weren't any trouble".

Dylan looks over towards Evie noticing how exhausted she was. He frown softly while reaching out touching her cheeks gently. "They were the perfect angles" he said deciding not to tell her about the pranks the kids have been playing on Ariel who finally decided to leave today." Evie you are completely exhausted, you know if you needed help I would have helped you".

Evie moves back a bit from the other's touch and turns her head away. "Its okay I'm fine, I'm sure I can make it through the night". She gives him a weak smile before walking off into the kitchen. She didn't want Dylan to worry about her, she didn't want anyone to worry about her she was completely fine. She grabs the plates off the table before stumbling towards the sink holding onto the sides. Her vision was goinf blurry but she still wasn't going to ask for any help, she shakes her head until her eyes focused and places the plates in the sink.

Dylan followed her into the kitchen and grabs her arm gently turning her around so they were facing each other. Their faces were closr together their nose were touching. "Evie you are exhausted you have to rest". Dylan whispered while holding gently onto his arms looking into her eyes.

"Dylan...I..." Evie sighs heavily while lowering her head looking towards the floor. She was completely tried and she needed sleep but it was her children party. She didn't want to fall asleep on them, she didn't want to ruin their birthday. She looks up towards Dylan finally realizing how close their faces were, a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Dylan" she reachs up running her fingers through his nice and soft orange hair. She hasn't felt his hair in froever she forgot how soft his hair was.

"Evie". Dylan whispered while moving in closer capturing Evie's lips into a soft and gently kiss which she gladly returned. She has forgotten how addictive his lips were, she missed the feeling. Derek waited to ask his mother a question walking into the kitchen seeing his parents kissing. He smirks and slowly walks out so he disturb his parents were finally getting together tonight and on their birthday.


	10. 09

**Title: All Grown Up: Stay My Baby**

**Chapter: Happy Birthday part 2/2**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats/ All Grown Up!. I Do Own Idea and Oc Characters!**

**A/N: I was planning on uploading a chapter yesterday but I was busy playing Sims 3, I created the rugrats family :3. I am planning on creating Evie's and Dil's family on the Sim tonight. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review.**

**Ps. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and has stuck with me through the whole thing. This story only has a few more chapters left. I will be doing a sequel to this story with Meg and Derek in their teenage years.I already have many ideas for that story.**

The party was in full swing, music was blasting and the little children were playing in the backyard. Evie had covered the pool with a solid pool protector so no kids can fall in and they could just walk across it. The adults were all together in the living room talking and having a good time. Derek was standing on top of pool protector while telling his sister about what he had saw in the kitchen. This surely meant their parents were getting together and he was happy about it finally being able to be a family.

"So this mean they are getting together?". Meg asked confused.

"Of course it does silly, people just don't kiss for no reason". Derek answered while walking off the protector onto the grass with the other kids that were attending his party.

"That's mean we will finally be a family". Meg said jumping up and down in excitement. She always wanted to be a family with both her parents together and her wish was finally coming true.

"I know, it's amazing how we didn't really have to help". Derek said sitting beside his cousin Sophia. She was a shy girl and would keep mostly to herself.

"I surely thought we would have to point them in the right direction, kinda glad we didn't have to". Meg replied.

All the kids attending the party sat in a huge circle. They were going to play a game of hide n seek and was finding out who was going to be the person seeking. Derek went through the whole circle, he pointed kids out until it came down to the last two children. It was Mason and Sophia who would either be hiding or it. Mason didn't have a problem with being it and could tell Sophia didn't really want to.

Derek smiles towards both of them and bends down pointing to each shoes while singing. "Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish?". He asked while pointing towards Mason's shoes. Mason sighs softly while thinking, if he picked an even number the chances are he was hiding but if he picked an odd number Sophia would be the one hiding.

"3" Mason replied.

"1" Derek points to Sophia's shoe. "2" he points over towards Mason's shoes. "3" he giggled while pointing towards Sophia. "Sophia is out, Mason is it!". Derek yelled and everyone started screaming happily. "Count to ten". He smiles and runs over towards the side of his house.

Mason turns around and faces a tree while closing his eyes ans counting to ten. Derek hides in the bushes on side of his house, he thought it was the perfect hiding place. Meg and Sophia went behind the slide at their backyard playground. Since it was slightly dark outside they really couldn't see them well.

Benjamin, their other cousin walked over towards a tree next to the playground and climbs it onto a branch that wasn't to far from the ground. He wasn't scared of heights so he was mostly fine, he looked down towards the ground seeing his brother hiding behind the bushes near the tree. Joshua actually found sitting down behind the bushes rather comfortable.

"10! Here I come". Mason yelled with a huge smile while looking around the backyard. He walked on top of the pool protector and torwards the porch of the house, there was a small area under the porch easy for a kids to hide. He bends down and laughs easily finding two kids sitting under it. He taps his chin wondering where Meg and Sophia could be.

Mason walked over towards the playground and looks around the swings frowning a bit. It was dark so he could barely see anything. He wanted to believe the two girls were hiding behind the slides, he walks over towards the slide but stop when he hears noise coming from behind the bushes. He giggled and runs over towards the bushes looking behind them.

"I found you Joshua!" He laughs while tagging him and looks up towards the tree finding Benjamin as well. "I found you too Ben". He laughs and looks around the yard tapping his chin. He walks back over towards the playground and stares at the slides he was debating on whether he should look or not. He slowly moves closer to the slides and looks behind it saying Meg and Sophia. "Found you Meg and Sophia, now I just have to find Derek".

All the children that were found was sitting on the grass in a circle. Derek was a pro at playing this game and the seeker always ends up quitting because they can't find him. Mason looked in every inch in the yard even the sides of the house. Derek was laying on the stomach, in the bushes. He laughs softly as he watched Mason walk back and forth from behind the bush. Mason was getting pretty upset because he couldn't find him and he was ready to quit.

"Derek is good at this game, you'll never find him". Meg said with a smirk.

Mason crossed his arms and frowns stomping his feet. "I am not giving up I will find him!". He was upset because Meg was teasing him about finding Derek. He will find him, he was his best friend. He walks on side of the house again and looks towards the bushes. He didn't check behind them before, he thought it was to obvious of a place for Derek. He walks closer and closer until he was standing in front of the bushes. If he wasn't in there he was going to give up.

Mason takes a deep breath and checks behind the bush but he didn't see him. He frowns and puffs his cheeks out in anger. He looks closer and sees his shoe and laughs happily. "I found you Derek!". He jumps up and down happy to have found everyone.

Derek and Mason walked back towards the group of kids and they were ready to play another round until Evie told them it was time to sing happy birthday.

The house was completely quiet and dark, the only light coming from the candle on the cake. Meg and Derek were both bouncing in their seat, they were both now older kids being four years old. Everyone in the house on the count of three started singing happy birthday to them. Derek and Meg moved their head along to the song, they already knew what they were wishing for. At the end of the song Evie bends down closer to them smiling.

"Make a wish". She whispers to both of them.

They both close their eyes blowing out the candles. ' I wish to be a family'. They both wished ttogether with a huge grin.


	11. 10

_Working on this story again makes me feel like I just started using fanfic again. I decided to bring this back because I never actually finished the story. Hopefully I don't mess this up because it will definitely suck. Anyway the only characters I own are Evie, Derek, Meg, Mason, Mitchell and Ariel. The other characters belong to their rightful owner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you._

* * *

After the twins party Evie found herself cleaning up the mess alone of course. She had sent Dylan home even after he had offered to help, she didn't want his help she just wanted to be alone for awhile. As she cleaned she couldn't help but think about Dylan. She grabbed the paper plates off the table and shoved them in the garbage bag she had in her hands. Could she possible go back to Dylan and have the family she always dream of?

This all just sounded too good to be true for her. She couldn't just easily allow Dylan to just walk right back into her life. It was hard already knowing he has been seeing Ariel, but that was most her fault anyway. If anything Dylan is the one allowing her to easily walk back into his life. Even after running away from him, he still loved her with all his heart. This just made her happy and her heart to swell with joy.

Meg walked into the kitchen in her pink pajamas while rubbing her eyes, "mommy, can you read us a bedtime story?" She asked tiredly. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't without hearing a story. It was something that Derek and her caught onto when they stayed at their father's for a week. Meg found it more easier to go to sleep.

Evie grabbed the cups and throws them away, she looks over towards her beautiful daughter with a bright smile. "When mommy is finished down here okay," she grabbed more things off the table. Meg nods her head and runs to her room happy and excited about her mother reading her a bedtime story.

Evie couldn't believe how much Meg looks like her father it was crazy. She had the same wild orange hair he had when they were young, though he has cut his hair short now. She had sparkling green eyes that was filled with excitement just like his, even to this very day. It was crazy how he hasn't really changed at all. He was still the same, the same he was when they first started dating.

She still remembers the time he asked her out. He was completely nervous and he couldn't stop sweating. It was adorable. She even remembered exactly where they were, it was outside of the library. She had to tutor him because he was failing biology and luckily that was her favorite subject, she was passing with the highest grade in the class. She even remembered everything he was wearing.

* * *

_They walked into the library, though she didn't know why he was acting strange. He walked right behind her his eyes scanning around the library. He was tightly gripping the stripe of his bag as if someone was planning on stealing it. Evie thought it was weird, but just brushed it off. "Do you have your biology book?"_

_Dil was off in his only land he didn't hear anything she was saying. He was to busy thinking about how he was going to confess his feelings to the girl of his dreams. Evie was everything he wanted and he didn't only want to be friends with her that's for sure. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked over towards Evie, "huh?"_

_Evie furrowed her eyebrows together and poked his cheek gently. She hated when people ignored her it was annoying. She pulled his chin harshly causing him to whine in pain, "you are acting strange Dil, I asked if you had your biology book silly." She released his cheek with a small smile. _

_Dil nods his head, "sorry, I'm just thinking." He chuckles nervously and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He walked over towards a table and sits down taking out his biology book. He watched Evie sit down and flip her caramel colored hair, he could smell the scent of her vanilla perfume. He sits across from her and opened his book, "what page?"_

_Evie smiled at him and told him the page number. She could help but stare at him, he was so handsome and when he asked her to tutor him she couldn't deny him. She had the biggest crush on him. She always like him since she met him in preschool, she looked down at her book and started explaining to him about the nucleus. _

_Dil listened to her explaining things to her, she was definitely better than teachers. He could hardly focus in class because of all the other kids and they can't get through a simple listen. Then the teacher forgets what they are teaching and just move on to the next thing without explaining. He would steal glance at her, she looked even prettier when she was teaching him biology._

_He noticed a piece of her hair sticking out and leans forward putting behind her ear making Evie blush like crazy. He looked down at her face and gives her a nervous smile, they were basically inches apart. He leaned forward slowly looking into Evie eyes, he was surprised she wasn't moving back. He had to quickly make his move, he pressed his lips against hers closing his eyes. _

_Evie wanted to scream in happiness when his lips touched hers. However if she screamed he'd probably take it the wrong way. She simply kissed him back holding back a huge grin. This is something she dreamed about and couldn't even believe it was coming true._

_Dil pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Evie, she didn't seem disgusted so that was a good thing. She actually kissed him back which is a wonderful thing, her lips were just as he imagined soft and moist. He was going to take this time to ask her out. "Evie..?" He swallowed nervously and gripped the edge of the table, "will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Evie stared at him in disbelief. Dil had just asked her to be his girlfriend, she pinched herself. That hurt so she wasn't dreaming, she nods her head slowly, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Dil." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into another gently kiss. This was the happiest day of her life._


	12. 11

_Celrock, I'm glad you enjoyed my returning chapter. :) I thought what the heck, people deserve to know how they got together. _

_I haven't decided on how many chapters this story will be having, I originally planned on 13 chapters, but I'm thinking about doing more. I wouldn't want to leave this stories as the finally got together the end. I want to do a lot more for this story, because honestly I miss Meg and Derek. I am fully committed to this story and will try to make the best of it. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. _

* * *

Dil had woken up to the sound of birds chirping loudly outside of his window. He groaned in annoyance and grabbed his pillow pressing it down onto his right side if his head while he laid on his left. He hated the sound of birds in the morning they seemed to happy to be up so early. He was trying to force himself back to sleep, however it wasn't working he would just have to get up. He groaned again and removed the pillow from his head and glanced around his room.

It was slightly dirty with all the children toys scattered all over the floor, he couldn't help but smile when he looked down at them. He was in his children's life and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He didn't understand why some dad's walk out on their family, it was something he never imagined doing. Especially not after how he just got them in his life. He couldn't honestly say he was the happiest father around. He removed the covers from himself and stepped out the bed to only step on a Lego.

"Ouch, Shit..." He mumbled grabbed his feet rubbing the bottom of it. Stepping on Lego's hurt like hell, it definitely wasn't the most pleasurable feeling in the world. He reached down and picked up the Lego he had stepped on, it was a red piece. He shook his head and walked over towards the toy box throwing it inside, "I should clean my room.." He mumbled glancing around his messy room again. His kids even managed to put toys in the fish tank, speaking of fish he needed to get a new one thanks to his children killing one.

He walked over towards his tank tapping on it gently, "poor fish.." He grabbed the net and fished out the toys at the bottom of the tank. It took him a few minutes to actually get every single piece of toy, at least they weren't small enough for the fish to eat. He places the wet toys on a towel and picked up the dry ones from the floor placing them all in the toy box. As he cleaned his room he couldn't help but think about Evie, he has been wondering all night if the two of them were back together it was a difficult situation.

At the corner of his eye Dil spotted a picture on the floor, underneath his dresser. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, he didn't remember seeing that there last night. He walked over towards the dresser and bends down picking up the photo. As soon as his eyes landed on the picture a huge grin appeared on his face, it was a picture of his first date with Evie. The two had went to the school's first baseball game of the season, it was a wonderful date.

He remember every single detail down to what she was wearing, the picture was only of their heads so he couldn't see below the neck. His finger glides across the picture, was this a sign from above. Was this a sign to tell him that him and Evie will be alright. He placed the photo down on the dresser and walked over towards the bed laying down. His mind started to wander to their very first date at the school's baseball game.

* * *

_Evie was dressed in a short sleeve white T-shirt with the sleeves red, with a pair of red skinny jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a baseball cap, with her school's team name on it. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked towards the bleachers with Dil holding hands. The game didn't start until an hour, but she wanted to have alone time with her boyfriend before the game. This was special to her because it was their very first date._

_Dil sat on the bleachers with her and placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her close, "you look beautiful..." He whispered in her eye causing her to giggle. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek which caused her to blush. He wanted this to be the best date for the both of them. _

_"You say the sweetest things Dil," Evie giggled softly and slapped his arm gently. This is what she loved the most about her boyfriend, he was always sweet talking her and she loved every minute of it. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you asked me out on this date, I can already tell we are going to have fun."_

_Dil chuckled softly rubbing the back of his head, "well I know you liked baseball so I thought this would be the perfect date." This time he was the one with the light blush on his cheeks. He wanted to take her to place she'd love, it just made him happy to see a beautiful smile on her face. He loved her smile a lot and he couldn't even get it out his head. _

_Evie gives him that beautiful smile and squealed happily throws his arms around his neck. She leans forward and giggles, she loved that he was doing this for her, but she wanted to do things he like as well._

Dil was snapped out of his daydreaming to the sound of knocking on his door, it sounded rushed. He stood up and walked out towards the door opening it coming face to face with his brother. Tommy looked worried, he had a strange look on his face and it wasn't given him a good feeling. "Tommy what's going on?," he asked in a slight panic noticing Tommy has been crying.

Tommy didn't say anything but pulled Dil out his room over towards the couch. He took a deep breath, he didn't know how to tell Dil this, "Dil...Evie is in the hospital, she was dropping off Meg and Derek to daycare when Ariel shoot her in front of the kids, I'm sorry Dil."

Dil's eyes widen at the news, he couldn't believe this and started shaking his head, "No, no no NO!" He shouted. Tommy had to hold him down while he cried and shouted trying to go to the front door, "I'll kill her! I'll fucking kill her..." He wasn't thinking straight and he could only think about hurting the one that hurt him and the people he loved. He never thought Ariel would go this far, why couldn't she leave them alone.


	13. 12

_I'd love to rewrite this entire story, however that'll take up too much of my time. So, instead of doing that I will just continue this story and then create a complete different one based on this story, however it will be completely different. I'm not officially back on the writing scene, I'll just complete this story and probably stop coming on this things for a few more months or so. Don't try to convince me to stay or anything, that'll just piss me off. I will be back when this is finished and I take a few months off. During those months off I'll try to be getting started on the new story that's based off this one. I just don't like the first couple chapters leading up to chapter four. I'm hoping to finish this story before the end of March and the start of April. I'm hoping to get past twenty chapters, if I don't I'll probably end this story at sixteen or seventeen chapters. I want to shout out some of Jessica-Senpai's stories, like her Angelica and Chuckie series, please check them out. Starts with the first story Temptation._

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rugrats/AGU, or the characters. I only own the original characters mentioned.**_

_**::Stick With You::**_

_Stay My Baby_

The drive to the hospital was mostly silent with Dil sitting in the front seat, and Tommy driving the car. He managed to calm Dil down after a few hours and decided to take him to the hospital. He could understand why his brother was pissed off. If he had found out some crazy ex had shot his girlfriend Mitchell he'll scream bloody murder and try to tract them down to personal take care of them, he definitely wouldn't leave it up to the police. However, Dil had children to think about, he couldn't end up in jail doing twenty five to life.

Dil was hurting inside, especially since he didn't know what Evie's conditions were. Was she doing fine? Or was she going to die? He just hoped she was doing okay. He had just got her back in his life and he wasn't ready to let her go. He wanted to be with her forever, and raise their children together, he couldn't imagine losing her at all. How would his children feel at that? They'll definitely be hurting more than he was, they were closer to her than he, but they all loved her the same.

On the way to the hospital Dil couldn't help but hope and pray that Evie was alright. That's all he cared about at this very moment, he knew his children were safe and being watched by Lillian and Chuckie, Tommy had told him this. So, he was as worried about them at this very moment. He just had to make sure, the love of his life and the mother of his children was doing just right.

Once Tommy parked the car Dil opened the door and dashed straight to the main entrance of the hospital, he was hold back his tears the threatened to spill from his eyes. He had to see her, he had to see her right at this moment. He had to tell her that he loved her and he wanted to be with her forever, that she was the only girl that meant so much to him. That he was stupid to have even gave up on her, that he should have continued to wait for her.

Dil ran to the receptionist's desk, "excuse me, I heard that a Evie Lewis was brought to this hospital." His breathing was heavy as he stared at the women behind the desk, she was probably older than him by a few years. She had shoulder length crazy ginger curls, she seemed shocked by his sudden outburst. "Please, I'm her boyfriend, can you tell me if she is okay?"

The lady behind the desk fixed her shirt before clearing her throat and picking up the clipboard on the side of her. She flipped through the papers looking for the patient he had name, once she found the name she smiled softly at him. "Yes, that patient came in a few hours ago, her surgery was successful, she is in the last room down the hall on the right-."

"Thank you," Dil shouted before she could finish her sentence and he was running down the towards her room. His heart was beating controllably in his chest, he was just about to see Evie. He was so happy that the lady said that her surgery was successful, she was going to be fine and his children won't have to grow up without their mother.

Once he reached the door he suddenly froze, he couldn't believe he almost lost someone important to him. If he did lose her what was he going to do? He wouldn't be able to move on, he'll have to raise them three children on his own. He felt on hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother standing beside him. He nodded before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He smiled when he seen Evie sitting up and looking at a book in her lap.

"Evie," Dil said softly walking into the hospital room with a small smile.

Evie looked up from the book that was laying in her lap, she wasn't really reading it though, more like thinking about things. Seeing Dil walking into the room caused her to smile, "what are you doing here?" She placed the book down on the desk beside the bed and moved some of her caramel colored hair behind her ear. She was honestly happy to see him here, she was hoping he would come and pay her a visit.

"I heard what happened and wanted to see if you were okay, I'm so happy that the surgery was a success," he pulled a chair over towards the side of the bed. He smiled softly until it turned into a frown, he was worried sick about her. "How are you feeling? I'm sure you doing fine right? I was so worried about you, I thought I was going to lose you and I'm happy I didn't."

Evie sighed softly before reaching out and placing her hand on Dil's cheek, she gave home a weak smile. "I'm doing fine honestly, the bullet went through my arm, they were able to successfully remove it." She runs her fingers through Dil's messy curl with a slight giggle, "I'm so happy you were worried about me though, just shows how much you care about my wellbeing."

Dil placed his hand over hers, "of course I care about your wellbeing Evie, you know how much I love you." He sighed softly and looked down at his feet. "This was all my fault, if I haven't got involved with Ariel you wouldn't have gotten shot, if I would've never given up on you this would've never happened, this is all my fucking fault," he slapped his forehead with his free hand as some form of punishment.

"Don't you dear do that Dil! Don't you go blaming yourself for something the psycho bitch did! This isn't your fault that this happened to me okay? You had no control over the future, you didn't know this was going to happen and you especially didn't know your ex girlfriend was a psycho bitch," she was breathing heavily at the end of that. She didn't want him to blame himself, and he knew this. "All that matters is that I'm fine, and your kids are okay, and that I love you."

Dil looked at her with tears filled in his eyes, soon rushing down his cheeks. He knows he shouldn't blame himself, however he couldn't help but think that it was his fault, he couldn't help but blame himself. He nods his head softly, and looks down, "you're right, I shouldn't be blaming myself, but I can't help it, seeing you like this in the hospital is breaking my heart."

"And its breaking my heart to see you broken like this Dil," Evie admitted with a sad smile, she moved closer to him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I want you to know we are going to make it together okay? We are going to be a family, we are going to raise our children, and we are going to be the best parents in the fucking world Dylan Prescott Pickles! So, don't blame yourself okay? I'll be fine, we'll be fine."

This is what he loves so much about Evie, she was filled with so much fighting spirit it was crazy. She was his rock, and he was extremely happy that she was. It filled so much love in his heart to hear her say they were going to be a family. "Does this mean your taking me back?" He asked his voice filled with so much hope.

Evie thought about it for a few minutes, they loved each other. They both wanted to be with each other, so why would they let this chance go right by them. She looks at him nodding her head with a big smile adoring her face, "that's exactly what that means Dil, we both want to get back together, so that's exactly what we are going to do, get back together."

_Stay My Baby_

"Auntie Lillian, can I get some orange juice?" The now four year old Megan Lewis asked her aunt with her dark blue eyes staring innocently at her. She was still dressed in the outfit she had on this morning when the accident had taken place. Her orange hair was tied up into a tight bun, with two strands of hair curled on each side of her face, reaching her rose red cheeks.

Lillian looked at her niece with a small frown, she couldn't believe Meg and Derek had witnessed their mother getting shot. It breaks her heart, especially since they aren't older enough to understand the situation. "Sure sweetheart," she gave her a small smile before walking into the kitchen with Meg following closer behind her.

Meg carefully watched her aunt walk into the kitchen before climbing onto the chair, "auntie... Is mommy going to be okay?" She looked over towards Lillian who carefully placed the cup down in front of her.

"Of course, your mommy is strong!" Lillian nods her head and places her hand gentle on Meg's head. "Listen, I know you are very worried about your mother, but I promise you she is going to be fine, how about you finish your orange juice and I'll go run you a bath," she placed her hands on her belly and walked out the kitchen leaving Meg alone in the kitchen.

Meg looked at the orange juice in front of her and sighed a softly, she was only worried about her mother. Aunt Lillian promised she'll be alright, and she hoped she was right. All she knows is someone had hurt her mommy, and she was rushed to the hospital. She grabbed the orange juice and started drinking it when her brother walked in.

"Where is Auntie Lil?" Derek asked looking around the kitchen.

Meg finished her juice and placed the cup on the table before jumping off the chair, "she went to go run me a bath, she promised that mommy is going to be alright, and that we shouldn't worry much." She frown softly and rushed over to her brother wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "that bad lady hurt our mommy Derek, what if she tries to hurt us too?"

Derek frowned and rubbed his sister back as he hugged her back. After that lady hurt his mommy, she ran away. He was scared for him and his sister safety, he wasn't worried much about Mason. He was at school when it happened, after school he was picked up by the adoption center, who was helping him get a home. After awhile, Derek thought he was keeping him there since he just wanted an older brother, he realized Mason needed his own parents who would give him all their attention and Mason agreed.

"I'll protect you, if she does try to hurt us," he reassured his sister. He wouldn't let anything hurt his sister, he couldn't protect his mother, however that doesn't mean he can protect his sister. "I promise you, I'll do anything to protect you Megan," he pulled away from the hug and placed a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead.

Meg smiled up at her brother with her teeth showing, "thank you Derek, do you think we will be able to visit mommy soon? I want to see how she is doing." She places her head on his shoulder, "I should go to the bathroom." She smiled softly before running off towards the bathroom.


	14. 13

_So, I fear that this chapter might be a little off track. I will be adding an extra character into this story, you might know her as LilNate03's character Starr Pickles. I feel like I could use her in some type of way, she would make an amazing addition to this story. Last chapter, we found out that Evie is alright, her and Dil are going to get back together. Meg and Derek are both worried about their mother and wondering if she is going to be okay. This chapter, I plan on skipping over the reunion of Evie and her children and skip straight to the investigation let's hope Ariel gets put behind bars._

_**Celrock; I'm glad you liked that chapter, and don't worry Ariel definitely will get what's coming to her fairly soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rugrats/AGU or the characters. I own original characters mentioned. Starr Pickles (LilNate03's)**_

_**Warning: If you are easily offended by the word 'Nigga' please don't read this chapter. I myself am half black, so I could say that word, so no disrespect to anybody when I use that would in this story. I am not using it in a racial type of slurr in this chapter. This warning is here for a reason, so please don't complain.**_

**::Investigation::**

* * *

**Police Station**

* * *

**Evie's Pov.**

It has been a few hours since she's been released from the hospital, and she was taking straight to the station to make a statement. It was most likely going to help with the search for Ariel, they hoped she wasn't going to try anything else. Evie feared for her children's safety, if she didn't have a problem with shooting her in front of her two babies, she most likely won't have a problem hurting her children.

"Good Afternoon," a male officer walked into the room with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Evie shifted into a more comfortable position in the chair she's been sitting in. "I could be better," she answered honestly staring at the officer. She took in his appearance, his skin color was like a honey color, his eyes were dark brown, and he had a head full of brownish blonde locks. He had more hair than most of the officers there.

He placed the clipboard down and grabbed a pen out his pocket. "I'm officer Riley, I would like for you to start from when you arrived to the daycare," he twirled the pen between his fingers.

Evie nods, "I had just gotten off the phone with Tommy-"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"I just dropped them off, are you sure you'll be able to pick them up afterwards?" Evie asked into her phone as she parked the car. _

_Tommy voice came from the other side, "my classes finish an hour before daycare is over, I'll pick them up right after my classes finish and I'll bring them over my apartment, Dil will be happy to see them." _

_Evie chuckled softly, "thank you so much Tommy, I have to go." _

_"No problem peaches, talk to you later," Tommy chuckled before hanging up the phone. _

_Evie couldn't help but shake her head at the nickname she has received from Tommy. It was a sweet nickname, especially since peaches were her favorite fruits. She took the keys out the ignition and looked in the rear view mirror at her children sitting in the back. "Are you both excited about being able to see daddy today?" _

_"Yeah!" The twin yelled simultaneously._

_"Mhm." Evie got out the car and walked to the back opening the door for her children. They unbuckled themselves and jumped out the car. She grabbed both their hands and walked towards the entrance. _

_"Hey Evie," someone shouted her name to get her attention. "I hope you rot in hell, you stupid slut."_

_Evie turned around to see Ariel standing a few feet away from her with a pistol in her hand. _

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

"Then the psycho bitch shot me, right in front of my children," Evie said with a heavy sigh, she still remembered everything. Especially the terrified cries from both her children, it was a sound she never heard from the before and it was painful just thinking about it. "I remember my babies crying, after the everything was a blur."

Officer Riley nods his head while writing down everything she said. "I know it painful to think about, but this can us with finding her." He sighed softly and stood up. "Do you want something? Like water? Or…"

Evie gave him a small smile, "a cup of water would be wonderful." She was feeling a bit thirsty and she did need something. She watched him leave the room and looked around the room she was in. She wouldn't be here if they would do their job and catch the psycho bitch.

Her mind would just wander off to her children, she just hoped they were safe. She didn't care about herself, she solely care about her children's safety, that was most important. The horrible sound of her daughter's cries, was torture to her eyes, she never wanted to hear that again. The fact that Ariel didn't care that she had her kids with her was scary, she could probably do something to her children and that scared her to death. She was happy that Lillian promised to watch them until this entire thing was dealt with.

Lillian was such a sweetheart, to watch Megan and Derek without a second thought. Even Dil was staying with her at her house, she was scared she'll return and finish her off. Apparently, Ariel had visited Dil's little sister Starr before the entire thing happened, but she didn't tell her about her plans to shoot Evie. It was crazy and too much for anyone to handle.

Evie parents tried to come down and see her but she protested the idea. She didn't want them to worry too much over her, she could handle it on her own even if she did fear for her life. She had Dil to keep her company and that's all she needed really. He was enough to make her feel safe. She looked at the door when it opened and couldn't help but smile when Dil walked inside with a cup of water in his hands.

"They said I could take you home," he placed the cup down in front of her.

Evie grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips taking a full sip, "thank god, I can't be in here for much longer." She stood up and walked over towards the door leaving with her boyfriend following close behind her. "Does Starr know where Ariel is?"

Dil shook his head, "she said that when she talk to Ariel that day, she was talking about some dumb test she had to do, nothing about where she was going or what she was going to do that day," he signed softly and looked over towards Evie.

"Damn, that wasn't much help then," she looked over towards Dil with a small smile. "Bay, you shouldn't worry much, they'll find her and we'll be alright, and the kids will be able to come back home soon," she stopped walking and grabbed his arm turning him so they were facing each other. "What's wrong?"

Dil looked down at his girlfriend's beautiful face, he gently placed his hands on her cheeks and looked her deeply into her eyes. "I can't help but worried about you babe, she is still out there and I just want her to be put behind bars," he sighed.

She giggled, and pecked his lips gently. "I do too Dil, but there isn't anything we can do, we just have to wait until the police find her psycho ass." She grabbed his hand and walked outside with him.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

Dil walked out the kitchen with the house phone in his hand, "so you want to order Chinese food or Pizza?" He asked Evie who was laying down on the couch. He leaned against the wall looking at her with a small smile. He was happy that they were back together, it was like the old time. When she would come over his house, they would order food and watch movies all night long.

That was four years ago when they were both fifteen years old in high school. Now, they were both nineteen years old, in college. Her children went to daycare when Tommy had classes, and he couldn't watch them. Or when she had morning classes and Tommy was free he would babysit them, and he wasn't doing it for free. It wasn't the only job he had, so sometime they had to be watched by Dil's parents. It was something he was happy for.

Evie looked up from the television and over towards her boyfriend, "Chinese food bay."

"Okay," he walked back into the kitchen to order the food, until his phone started to ring. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the caller ID, "private?" He answered the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello…?"

"_Hello Dilly… Do you miss me?"_

"Ariel? What the hell are you doing calling my phone? After what you did to Evie?" He hissed into the phone in pure anger.

"_She deserved it Dilly, she broke us up, she just had to come along with them fucking kids and ruin us, that bitch should rot in hell for what she did," _She was breathing heavily into the phone. _"I love you so much, and I will do anything to have you."_

"Ariel I don't love you, I never loved you and I will never love you! Hurting Evie isn't going to change a damn thing," Dil rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he dated this psycho person, she wasn't like this when he met her and frankly if he knew she was he would've never dated her. "You're fucking crazy!"

Ariel whined, _"but I'm crazy in love with you Dil, I want you all to myself and I'll soon have you." She laughed into the phone, "so, are you thinking about taking me back?" _

Dil chuckled bitterly, the mere thought of taking her back made him sick to his stomach. "I don't want you back Ariel, I'm deeply in love with Evie, and I love our kids and nothing you will do can change that Ariel, now just turn yourself in and go rot in jail you psycho bitch."

Ariel laughed into the phone again, and exhaled deeply. _"Ooh Dil, I love it when you talk crazy like that, like I will ever turn myself into the police, by the way, I think you look handsome in that black shirt babe." _

Dil looked down at himself and he was indeed wearing a black shirt. "Where are you? And how did you know I have on a black shirt?" He walked over towards the little window that was above the window and shut the blinds. "I'll call the fucking police."

"_Awe, don't do that Dilly baby, if you do something bad might happen,"_ she sighed lovingly in the phone. _"I was just getting a little sneak peak, I'm already long gone, I was watching you when you washing the dishes, and when you stepped into her room with nothing but a towe-"_

"Shut up, shut up right now," Dil hissed into the phone and turned his back towards the window. He didn't want to hear her finish the sentence, she has been watching them the entire time. That was some sick shit, "where are you at right now?"

She giggled, _"uh uh huh, I won't tell you any of that Dil, but I will tell you this, you better get to your parents house before something bad happens to your little sister." _She hummed softly into the phone.

Dil's eyes widen in horror, "what are you talking about? What are you going to do with Starr? Don't better not touch her Ariel, or I swear I will hurt you Ariel." He stormed out the kitchen and to the bedroom to get his car keys. He had to make sure his little sister was alright, this bitch better have not touched her.

"_Ooh please, I think I would love that pain," _she sighed into the phone. _"I wish I could see your face right now Dilly baby, I bet it looks sexy, when was the last time you checked on Evie?" _

Dil suddenly stopped at the front door, he was just about to leave until she made a comment about Evie. He hasn't heard her call his name, he shut the door and walked into the living room. He was praying and hoping that she was still laying on the couch, but when he returned she was gone. "Where is she you bitch? Are you inside the house?"

"Dilly, of course I'm in your house, just turn around," she hung up the phone.

Dil slowly turned around just to see Ariel standing behind him with Evie in her arms and a knife to her throat. "Let her go you psycho bitch!" He barked about to step closer into Ariel placed the knife closer to Evie throat, just enough for it to leave a small cut.

"Uh huh, I wouldn't come along closer if I were you Dilly, I missed you so much," she smirked while looking at him up and down. "You look so handsome, and did your hair grow a little? It's only been about two and half weeks since I've last seen you."

Dil rolled his eyes, his hair had grown a little, his curls touching his neck. Normally he would have cutting it, however Evie said she had liked it long, so he kept it like that just for her. His hair grew quickly, that's why he had weekly cuts, "what do you want Ariel? why are you doing this?."

Ariel laughed softly and places the knife on the side of Evie's face on her cheek. "Why am I doing this? did you really just ask me that stupid question Dilly?." She shook head slowly and bite down on her bottom lip, "she took you away from me! I just want to you know end her life, just like I did with the last girl who tried to come between us Dilly, can't you see I'm doing this for us, I'm doing this so we can be together! Don't you want that?"

"No!" Dil shouted at her with anger in his eyes, he wanted nothing to do with this psycho bitch. He just wanted to get her put behind bars, he wanted her to rot in jail. "I already told you, I don't want you, why can you understand that Ariel… I just want you to disappear from my life forever, and never come back."

Ariel frowned deeply, her blue eyes swelling up with tears, "why? why don't you want me anymore Dilly? Is it because she is in the way? I can get rid of her." She angrily stabbed Evie in the shoulder making her scream in agony. "She can join the other bitch, they can both rot in hell together."

Dil winched when he heard the sound come from his girlfriend's mouth, it wasn't something he wanted to her. He had to quickly think of a plan to get Ariel to release Evie, so he could take her down. "Listen Ariel, I just don't think you should do this, it won't fix anything between us, I'd still would think your a psycho bitch and wouldn't want anything to do with you," he looked behind Ariel, only to see his sister Starr standing behind her with a vase in her hand.

"Let my sister-in-law go you crazy bitch," Starr shouted breaking the vase over top of Ariel's head knocking her out. She was dressed in a white T-shirt that looked like she was rolling around in mad and blue skinny jeans with black socks on her feet. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in a bun, and her perfect white skin was covered with dirt. "That crazy bitch had someone try to bury me alive, I barely escaped."

Ariel hit the ground immediately releasing Evie from her grip. Dil rushed over towards his girlfriend and caught her before she could hit the floor. He held her in his arms and looked over at his sister, "what do you mean she had someone bury you alive? What happen?."

Starr sighed softly and grabbed Ariel arms dragging her into the kitchen before walking back towards the hallways were her brother was. "I was walking home from school when some guys jumped me, they blindfolded me and took me to some hill, I had no idea what was going on until they tied my hands behind my back and pushed me into a ditch, bruising my fucking arm." She showed him the large purple mark on her left arm, "I can't believe that n-"

Dil kindly interrupted his sister before she could finish telling her story, "can you please get the first aid kit, I want to treat Evie wounds and banged your arm, and then you can finish telling me happened." He was applying pressure to the stab wound in her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Starr rushed off to the bathroom to quickly recover the first aid kit, she grabbed it from underneath the sink and brought it back to Dil who immediately started to take care of Evie's wound. "As I was saying, I can't believe that nigga push me into that hole, while they started to fill the hole I remembered I had a pocket knife in my back pocket, just in case some nigga tries to rape a bitch or something, so I cut the rope and crawled out of that ditch and started running for my fucking life, I didn't want to go home, because mom and dad would be asking too many questions, so I decided to come here, your back door was open, which was a little strange and when I heard you talking with Ariel I knew I had to think quick, so I grabbed the vase."

Dil picked up Evie and brought her to the couch with his sister following him. Evie immediately passed out after getting stabbed in the shoulder, and he didn't blame her. He turned to his sister and placed his hands on her shoulder, "I'm so glad you're okay." He pulled her into a hug and sighed softly.

Starr awkwardly hugged her brother back before pulling away, "okay enough with all the hugging Dil, I'm perfectly fine, so just banged up my arm, so we can call the police and have them lock up this crazy bitch." She held out her arm to him with a small smile.

Dil knew his sister wasn't much of a hugger, but he just couldn't help himself. The thought of losing his sister was a such a painful thing, he didn't even know why she was involved on this when it had nothing to do with her. He grabbed her arm and started to put some cream on it that'll numb the pain, "I don't know why she get you involved, she should've have never touched you, you have nothing to do with going on."

"I ran into her this morning, before Evie was released from the hospital, she was down by that little café down the street from the house, I confronted the bitch asking her question about Evie-"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Starr had just left her house to go to the café for her parents, they've been dying for some coffee and homemade sugar cookies from that place. Since she was going to go out anyway, she told her parents that she would pick it up for them and bring them back after she finished shopping for new clothing. She was dressed in a black crop top with the words "bitches bad" printed on the front with white skinny jeans and black vans. She was crossing the street when she spotted Ariel casually sitting down outside the café with a coffee cup in her hand in broad daylight. It was strange because weren't the cops looking for her? _

_It made her blood boil, she was just sitting there like she hasn't tried to kill her sister-in-law by shooting her in the arm. She marched over towards the red head and slammed her hands down on the table, "what the hell do you think you're doing bitch?" _

_Ariel looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question in the world, she tilted her head slightly to the side. "I'm just drinking some coffee, is that a problem?" she lifted up her coffee cup showing it to Starr with a light smirk._

_Starr rolled her eyes, "you do know you are wanted for trying to kill someone right? That someone being Evie Lewis? So, why did you do it?." She leaned over the table, to get a little closer to her. _

"_I think you should mind your business, sticking your nose where is doesn't belong can get you in trouble Starr or even worse killed," Ariel said nonchalantly before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip. "I had my reasons." _

_Starr was caught off guard by Ariel's threat but she wasn't going to let it get to her or anything. She let it go right over her head, she just wanted to wrap her hands around her neck and started choking her, but they were in public and she didn't feel like getting arrested. "Listen here you little bitch, I want you to stay away from my brother and his girlfriend okay? You're just going to cause so much trouble for them, stay away from them or I'm going to beat your ass bitch."_

_Ariel scoffed, "are you threatening me?" _

_Starr laughed bitterly before leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest. "That wasn't a threat sugarplum, that was a fucking promise," she hissed at her before walking away and going straight into the café. She knew Ariel was a psycho bitch, but she wasn't scared of her, to be honest Starr wasn't scared of anybody._

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

"So, that's how you go involved," Dil sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe his sister threaten Ariel, that was such a stupid thing to do. "Why did you go to the police station or something? That would've been the smartest thing to do Starr, don't you think?" he rolled his eyes.

Starr punched her brother in the arm, "don't you think I know that? I was planning on going after school, but those idiots grabbed me before I could." She cursed underneath her breath and rolled her eyes. "Now that we got her passed out in the kitchen, don't you think we should call the police?"

Dil nods his head, that would be a good idea. They could final take her and throw her psycho ass behind bars, and they won't have to deal with her ass anymore. "You call them police, and I'll go tied her up before she tries to escape," he nods his head and walked out the living room going into the kitchen.

To his surprise Ariel wasn't laying on the floor in the kitchen, she was gone. She probably woke up when they were talking and ran out the house. However, there was a neatly folded up paper placed on the middle of the floor. He walked over towards the paper and picked it up unfolding it, on the paper in neat girly writing it said;

Aw, Dilly why must you deny my feelings? Don't worry I'll be back for you and you're going to love me if you like it or not! I can't wait for the day I can hold you in my arms. Oh, and the baby I'm pregnant with is yours, you're the only person I slept with in my entire life, so it couldn't be everyone else's. I can't wait for us to be a family, and to get married, our wedding will be beautiful. I just have to get rid of that bitch, and we can be together forever.

Your one true love,

Ariel

Dil looked at the letter with nothing be disgust, he couldn't believe he got that psycho pregnant. When she goes to jail, he was definitely taking full custody of that baby. He ripped the letter up and throw it into the trash before walking back into the living room with his sister and his girlfriend. "She's gone."

"She what!?" Starr yelled in surprise. "How the hell is that possible?"

Dil shrugged his shoulders walking over to the chair exhaustedly, "she was already gone when I went into the kitchen, she probably woke up when we were talking." He rubbed his face and leaned back into the comfortable chair, he yawned. He hasn't slept in two days, and the other days when he did sleep, it was only for two or three hours. He was too worried to sleep. "Starr, I don't think it's safe for you to go home for the night, just sleep in the guest room," he mumbled drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

**Starr's Pov.**

It has been two hours since Dil last drifted off to dreamland leaving Starr to be the only one awake. She called her parents letting them know, she was going to be staying over Evie's house with Dil. Of course she didn't tell them about the entire being kidnapped after school thing, she didn't want them to be worried about her. However, it didn't stop her boyfriend Ezra from texting her, when he heard from her parents she hasn't returned home after class. She told him that she was about Evie's house, who she loved to call her sister-in-law and invited him over since the two were sleeping in the living room.

She was in the bedroom with her boyfriend, dressed only in a long T-shirt that she borrowed from her brother without asking. The two were both spread out across the bed looking up at the ceiling, she soon turned her head and looked at her boyfriend taking in his appearance. He was older than her by a few years, she was eighteen years old and he was twenty-four, he had wavy dark brown hair, that was soft to touch and play with. He had the most intense teal eyes, that she was deeply in love with. They have been dating since she was sixteen years old, and her parents definitely didn't approve of their relationship with him being older and all. However, that didn't stop her from being with him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a light chuckle, shifting his eyes to look at her with a gentle smile. It was a smile she felt herself falling in love with every time he used it. "So, do you want to tell me what happen today? You normally go straight home after school."

She looked away from him after he asked her that question, she wanted to tell him the truth she really did. However, she knew she couldn't tell him until the time was right, she just didn't want him getting involved, like she stupidly did by threatening the stupid bitch. He couldn't know anything until this bitch was put behind bars, "I just didn't want to go home, I want to the uh, library to do some studying, you know being in college for Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement means I have to study."

Ezra nods his head and smirks softly, "you know I missed you a lot right? I haven't seen you in a week right?." He reaches out and touched her inner thigh rubbing up and down it affectionately. "Did you miss me?"

Starr couldn't help but moan at her boyfriend's touch, if her parents knew she was doing these type of things at her age, they'd kill her. "Of course I missed you babe, I missed you a lot," she smiled and moved so that she was sitting on his lap. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a heated passionate kiss. This would probably help her get over the fact she was kidnapped and nearly killed today, and her big mouth had gotten her into it.

"Wait…"... "Wait," Ezra said in between the kisses before pulling away. He look at her arm and noticed it was banged. "Babe, what happen to your arm? Why the hell is it banged up?"

Starr looked at her arm completely forgetting about the bruise she had received together. She had to quickly come up with a lie, she wouldn't dare tell him the truth. "Oh that, well when I was retrieving a book at the library today, I tripped over my shoelace and hurt my arm on the bookshelf," she said with a small laugh.

Ezra seemed to have brought it, he kissed her arm gently, "you should be more careful babe." He smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before rolling over so that she was underneath him. "Since you hurt yourself I'll go easy on you tonight," he leans down to her neck plate soft kisses and sucking gently receiving sweet moans in returning.

* * *

_And chapter fourteen it finally finished. I wasn't planning on making it this long, but once I started I couldn't stop. So, Ariel managed to escape! Why didn't Dil and Starr first tie her up then started talking? I don't even know. Ariel is freaking crazy! Hopefully, she gets caught and thrown behind bars. I want to thank LilNate03 for allowing me to use his wonderful Oc Starr. He's such a sweetheart :). Please go check out his story Rugrats: Adults it's such a wonderful story and you'll definitely like it, I know I do. Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review._


	15. 14

_**Last Time**__ on "Stay My Baby" Ariel showed up at Evie's house and created an entire scene. Starr came in and saved the day, however Ariel still managed to get away. Will this girl ever get caught and thrown behind bars, where she belongs damnit. Starr invited her older boyfriend Ezra over,and lied to him about her whereabouts that day. I'm happy to be back and writing yet another chapter of this story, I'm actually really feeling it for now. I'm debating on whether I should end this story with 17 chapters or 20+ chapters, I don't know you guys can decide that for me I guess. If I end it at 17, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but then I won't be able to post chapter's quickly. So,you'll most likely get a chapter every two or three weeks. If I end at 20 or more, the chapters will be short, roughly around 1k or 3k maybe sometimes 5k. So, please pick it will honestly help me a ton, and keep my mind from wandering._

_**Celrock**__; Thank you so much, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I feel bad for Starr as well, but you know her, she doesn't like when people mess with her family. _

_I thought maybe it'll be too easy for Ariel to get captured right at that moment. Ariel might be crazy and weird, but she is smart. _

_**LilNate03**__; Thank You LilNate03, I'm so happy to hear that you think my story is amazing. Also glad to hear you love the drama, I'm guilty of loving it too. And they'll be more drama to come along, don't worry._

_Yes, Ariel is crazy and I love her that way. ;) I have seen that Movie yes, it was truly an amazing movie. Haven't thought about it in years though. Ariel isn't nearly as finished with her stalking yet, so watch out for that._

_You're so welcome, thank you for allowing me to use Starr and Ezra in my story. Yes, Starr does have secrets, and she has a ton more that Ariel is planning to spill, just stay tune for that._

_Again no problem sweetheart, it's such an amazing story it deserves a shout out. Thank you for allowing me to use your other oc's, I'll definitely use them in some new stories I have planned for the future. And some proud family stories I'll be working on soon._

_**Disclaimer**__: I DO NOT own Rugrats/AGU. I own original characters mentioned. Starr and Ezra (LilNate03's) Rosiland Hall (Nairobi-Harper's)_

_**Warning**__: This chapter will contain blood, the use of the 'n' word again._

* * *

**9 o'clock AM**

* * *

It was nine in the morning when Dil had woken up, he had fell asleep on the chair last night since he was exhausted. He hasn't been sleeping right the entire week, he was happy enough to get a few hours of sleep. He looked over towards his left, where the other couch was Evie was sleeping like a baby. He was happy that she did get more sleep than himself, and she wasn't having nightmare. He stood up off the chair, and walked into the hallway, the blood stains from last night still on the floor in the hallway. He should probably, clean it up right now.

"_I can't feel my face when I'm with you~" _

His phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it was his brother calling him. He answered the phone and placed it to his ear, "T, what are you calling for?"

"_Ariel showed up at the house last night when I was at ma's house, Mitchell told me, she also told me everything that happened, is Evie alright?" _Tommy sounded worried. _"I told Mitchell to call the police, and inform them she paid a visit last night." _

"Why didn't she just call when she was at the house?" Dil asked slightly bitter. He didn't like Mitchell, nor did he think she was any good for his brother. "But Evie is fine, I bandaged up her wound and she is getting some rest at the moment," he sighed softly grabbing the cleaning supplies, to clean up the blood on the floor.

"_I asked the same thing…" _Tommy paused for a bit before speaking up again. _"She said that Ariel threatened to kill her if she called the police…" _He paused again. _"I think she is lying to me though, I just have this gut feeling…"_

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is lying to you, she is Ariel's best friend and I'm sorry, but I don't trust her Tommy," Dil dropped to his knees and started scrubbing the floor. "Because of her best friend, I'm scrubbing blood off the floor."

"_Dil, I think we should tell ma and pa, they deserve to know what's going on," _Tommy said in a pleading tone.

"No!," Dil shouted into the phone. "They can't know about anything that is going on in this house Tommy, they can't know about anything that is going on, I don't want them getting involved and Ariel wanting to hurt them too, that's something I can't bare, I'm on my own now, I have to deal with my own problems."

Tommy sighed, _"fine, but as soon as this thing starts getting worse I'm telling ma and pa would you like it or not Dil, and you can't stop me." _He hung up the phone before Dil could reply.

Dil angrily throws his phone at the wall watching it break apart, he couldn't believe Ariel was ruining his life. He wants to tell his parents, but he simply can't let them get involved, he feared for their safety.

"Damn nigga, what crawled in your pants and died?" Starr asked reaching the bottom step of the staircase. She was dressed in a light blue sleeveless turtleneck, with black skinny jeans, and black boots. Her golden blond hair was tied into a high ponytail. "Who was you just on the phone with?"

"Tommy…" He mumbled getting back to scrubbing the blood off the floor. "I have a lot on my mind at the moment, I don't want you going home for a while, you'll probably put ma and pa in danger."

Starr looked at her brother in confusion. She knows he's been going through a ton of shit because of his psycho ex, but why couldn't she go home. "Why?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

Dil finished scrubbing the floor, though some of the blood wouldn't come off. He stood up and looked over towards his sister with a slight dull look, "you're involved in this now Starr, because you did something stupid, she'll be coming after you and I think it would be better to stay away from the house, especially since Meg and Derek still go over there when Lillian can't watch them."

Starr nods her head in understanding, "yeah I get it, I won't go to the house, I promise." She walked away from him going into the kitchen.

Dil followed behind her, to make a pot of coffee to wake himself up more. "Do you have classes today? Or is today an off day?"

"I don't have classes today, but I was going to visit my best friend today, we are going shopping for a party she is throwing tonight at her place," Starr answered grabbing an apple out of the refrigerator. "You and Evie, should go and stop worrying about this entire Ariel thing for one night."

"I don't know," Dil said leaning against the counter. He didn't know if going to a party was such a good idea, especially with Ariel still out there. "I… No we can't go."

Starr groaned in annoyance, "come on bro." She shut the refrigerator, and walked over towards her brother. "You two can actually use this night out, instead of being in the house all day, you are both still only nineteen years old, still young, it's time to have some fun."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Evie commented walking fully into the kitchen with a small smile. "We haven't been able to do anything fun together, this party could be an amazing start," she walked over towards her boyfriend and placed her arms around his neck.

Dil looked at his girlfriend with loving eyes, he sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I still don't know, I mean do you really think you are up for it?"

"Dylan, we are both nineteen and parents, this could be the only time we can get any free time, let's go to the party," she smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "We can deal with the Ariel thing when the time comes," she nods.

Dil sighed finally giving in, he couldn't dare tell his beautiful girlfriend no. When it came to her, she can get whatever she wanted, "okay, we can go to the party, but only for a few hours, after that we come straight home." He placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled away. He couldn't believe he agreed to go, even with Ariel still out there, it wasn't safe, but he'll protect both Evie and Starr.

* * *

**Party Time**

* * *

The music was blasting in the speakers when Tommy arrived at the Party. He wasn't even going to go until his girlfriend Mitchell dragged him to the party, she said it was going to be the party of the year and everyone was going to be their, even Evie and Dil, but he highly doubt it. He tried calling his brother, but he want to answer the phone.

Tommy looked around the house filled with college kids, they were all grinding on each other, or drinking and talking. It was like any other party he has been to, how would this be any different from other parties? As soon as he stepped into the party his girlfriend ditched him to go find her friends, leaving him alone. He didn't even know if his friends were going to be there.

He removed himself from in front of the house and walked towards the kitchen to grab himself a beer. That where he ran into the host of the party Rosiland, she was dressed in a black low cut shirt with tie dye pants and black boots. She was facing the cooler where the beer was being stored. The two had ran into each other a few time on campus, exchanging greetings and farewells, but they never held a deep conversation.

Rosie grabbed a beer and turned around, her beautiful green eyes landing on Tommy. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it to the Party Tommy," she gave him a small smile before handing him the beer and grabbing another one for herself.

"Thank.." He mumbled when he was handed the beer. "I wasn't going to come, however I got dragged here by Mitchell," he opens the bottle of beer and took a sip.

Rosie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mention of Mitchell's name. The two were exactly friends or anything, "so, you didn't want to come to my party Tommy?." She moved closer to him until the were a foot or two away from each other.

"Not really," he shrugged his shoulders watching her get closer to him. If it was any other girl he would've told her to get out of his personal space, but somehow Rosie who different. "Would you be disappointed if I didn't come?" he asked with a slight smirk bringing the beer to his lips.

"Tommy Pickles, are you flirting with me?" She joked placing her hand on her chest, she rolled her eyes. "I guess I would be a little disappointed, I mean you are someone I always wanted to party with honestly."

The two of them stood a few feet away from each other, just looking at each other with small smirks. The party still going on around them, the two weren't bothered about the people around them. It felt like it was only them two in the room until Dil entered the kitchen with Phil, their girls had ditched them as well to find they friends.

"Tommy!" Phil shouted over the loud music causing the two of them to look away from each other and give Phil they attention. "So, your lady ditched you too?"

Tommy slowly nods his head, he looked back over towards the spot where Rosie was standing but she was already gone. He looked back over towards his brother and friend and smiled, "totally ditch me to go find her friends."

Phil laughed and put his arm around his friend's shoulder, "don't worry we are here to have a fun time right? Let's get this party started." He grabbed two beers from the cooler and handed one to Dil.

Dil didn't even want to be at this party, he just wanted to be at home with Evie, and sleeping in the bed or maybe something different. He took the beer from Phil's hands and walked away from them to find his girlfriend. When he did find her she was sitting down on the couch with Starr and Rosie having a good time. He didn't want to bother her.

He smiled at her before walking away, and going into the backyard to be alone. He wasn't much of a party goer even before he found out about his children, sure he would go to clubs and get drunk off his ass. That was different from a party, he didn't have to worry about if he's friends out home safe, only because they all took a cab to the club and back home. He stood outside in the backyard taking a sip of his beer staring up at the stars in the sky.

"They look beautiful huh?" Evie walked over towards her boyfriend and stood beside him with a beer in her hand. "What are you thinking about?," she asked looking at him with curious eyes.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things, I have so much on my mind and I can't handle most of them," Dil leaned against the wall of the house, not taking his eyes away from the stars. He was thinking mostly about his children, and how much he missed them, but they were at his parents house. "I miss Megan and Derek."

Evie nods her head and pulled her phone out her pocket. "Lillian sent a picture of them yesterday, I was going to show you them, but the bitch showed up," she handed him the phone with a smile.

Dil hesitated a bit before grabbing the phone and looking at the picture of his children that Lillian took. They were both smiling at the camera, and dressed in their favorite pajamas. "They look adorable, I can't wait until we'll be able to take them home," he chuckles softly.

"I can't wait either," Evie frowns looking down at her feet. "I miss them so much, this is the longest I've been away from them and it hurts so much," she laughed softly and wiped the tears from her face.

Dil pushed himself away from the wall and grabbed her pulling her into a hug. It pained him to see Evie hurting like this, he had to find away to get Ariel behind bars. Even if that meant he had to do it on his own, he was going to make sure she was stopped, even if that's the last thing he does.

* * *

_I'm sorry for this chapter being short, but I didn't plan on making this a long chapter to begin with. If you want longer chapters late me know, but that'll take longer, as said in the note above. So, in this chapter I wanted people to let loose and have some fun, however Dil couldn't seem to do just that, he needs to. I don't know when I'll start working on the next chapter, hopefully I can't get it done within the next three days, but I seem to be running out of ideas, if you have any suggestions just let me know, that'll be helpful. Anyway, until next time. Read &amp; Review. Thank you. _


	16. 15

_**Last Time **__on "Stay My Baby" Dil has a conversation with Tommy, which just ends up with him getting mad. Evie and Dil decided to go out to a party that Starr invited them to, however Dil didn't seem to enjoy himself. I'm happy to be back and writing yet another chapter of this story. I sadly have a bad case of writer's block, which means this chapter might be a little off. Due to this writer's block, this chapter will be short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I have a lot of things to fill in. Despite having writer's block, I have everything planned, I just don't know how to write it out._

_**Celrock**__; I'm glad you like the chapter. Don't worry about Dil, he'll be relaxing soon, he deserves it. I wasn't going to add that Tommy and Rosie moment, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. _

_I'm glad you helped me out, I think I wouldn't have much motivation to write long chapters if I'm being honest._

_**LilNate03**__; I'm glad you loved the chapter. _

_I know, they would do anything to keep them safe. Let's just hope they can reunite with them soon. _

_Yeah, they are family and they have to stick together and protect each other. _

_I agree with you, Starr is right. Hopefully Dil can see Starr is doing this for his own good. _

_I never really watched Pretty Little Lairs that much, I just really couldn't get into the show honestly. I think I watch two seasons and maybe half of the third one I'm not sure. Lol, maybe she does maybe she doesn't only time can tell. _

_Alright, I'll be waiting for that information. _

_**TheDisneyFan365**__; Thank you for liking this chapter. You're going to find out right now, I hope you like this chapter. _

_I would love to use your oc, however I'll have to use him in future chapters. Since I have already planned out the next few chapters, and plus this story is coming to an end, however if he doesn't show up he'd definitely be in the sequel._

_**Nairobi-Harper**__; I'm so happy that you think that :) she only appeared a little in the last chapter. But, I plan on giving her move scenes in this chapter, please prepare for that. _

_I feel the same way, don't worry. Ariel will definitely be behind bars soon, hopefully. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I DO NOT own Rugrats/AGU. I own original character mentioned. Starr and Ezra (LilNate03's) Rosiland Hall (Nairobi-Harper's)_

* * *

**Partying 'Till Morning**

* * *

"What are you two doing out here?" Starr stood at the doorway with a beer in her hand. "The party is inside the house, I'm not allowing you two to sit back here and worry about the crazy bitch, let's go inside," she reached out and grabbed Evie's hand pulling her inside leaving Dil alone.

Dil watched his sister pull his girlfriend inside and sighed softly. Starr kind of did have a point, he was worrying to much, he was young and he needed to have fun. He shook his head, and stepped into the house.

"There you are Dil," Rosie walked over towards him grabbing his arm. "We were just about to start a drinking game, but not without you of course," she dragged him over towards his friends that were sitting at a counter.

Dil took a seat between Phil, and Cameron, "so, what are we drinking tonight?"

Cameron grabbed a bottle from the seat next to him, allowing Rosie to have a chair. "Straight vodka, with nothing mixed, are you up for it?"

"Did you just ask me that question?" Dil looked at his friend with his eyebrow raised. Did Cameron forget he was the drinking master? "You already know I'm up for it, do you even have to ask?"

Cameron chuckled and poured a shot for everyone, "forget I even asked." He waved his hand and grabbed the shot glass and down the first shot without a problem.

"You guys need to keep up with me," Rosie said with a smirk already pouring her third shot. "You guys don't want this little lady betting yous," she took the shot, loving how the alcohol felt going down her throat.

"You aren't beating me little old lady," Cameron teased his girlfriend, and poured another shot. "I love that you can keep up with me, but I'm sorry sweetheart, you'll be tapping out soon."

Rosie raised an eyebrow at him, "oh please, I can out drink you anytime cowboy, just don't go throwing up on just your fourth shot "

"Damn, your girlfriend has such a fighting spirit," Dil chuckled downing his fifth shot, pouring his sixth. "Are you both going to continue to talk? Or are you going to start drinking, because I'm playing to win."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

* * *

Dil had left the game five minutes later, it was more of a game between Rosie and Cameron now. They both wanted to out drink each other, he was nowhere near drunk, but he was feeling a bit tipsy. He walked into the living room, only to find his girlfriend dancing with Starr, and a few of her friends.

He walked over towards her with a slight smirk, "would you like to dance?" He held his hand out to her waiting for her to take it.

Without any hesitation she grabbed his hand and he pulled her away from her friends. He pulled her body close to his and the two started dancing together, nothing nasty like the other's around them. They were just simply swaying back and forth to the beat of the music.

Dil leaned forward into his girlfriend's ear, "I'm ready glad you forced me to come to this party, I'm actually have a really good time."

Evie giggled as her boyfriend's breath tickled her ear, "I'm glad I forced you here too, this is actually the first time we been somewhere as an couple, we should do that more, you know go out on dates.",

"I agree, I would take you out on a date tomorrow, somewhere nice," he placed his hands on her hips. "Where would like to go huh?"

It's been awhile since Evie has been on a date, she really didn't know where she wanted to go. "Hmm, how about we just go to a musical, and afterwards go to dinner," she suggested.

Dil nods his head, "that sound like the perfect date, just you and me, without a care in the world." He smiled down at her, he was about to lean in and kiss her until the lights went out.

"What the hell…why did the lights go out?" Tommy asked with his wrapped around Mitchell pulling her into his chest. "Do you think someone turned them off?"

Evie pushed herself against Dil with her eyes closed tightly. "Do you think Ariel is here? Do you think she is doing this?"

Dil didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't assure his girlfriend that it wasn't Ariel. It had to be her, or someone playing a cruel joke on them, and if it was the second one he was going to kick their ass. He grabbed Evie's shoulders, and walked her over towards the couch which he remembered was only a few feet away from them. "I don't know, but I'm going to check the fuse box."

Evie grabbed Dil's wrist, "don't leave me here please."

Dil pulled his wrist away from Evie's grip, he knees down to her size and places his hands on her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll be right back, you have to be strong okay?"

Evie bit down on her bottom lip, "o-okay."

Dil placed a gentle kiss on her forehead," I'll be back, I promise." He moved away from her and walked over towards his brother, who pulled out his phone to use it as a light.

"I'm out of here," someone yelled running over towards the door. They jiggled the knob, and turned to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "The door won't open."

"Break the window," someone yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Rosie said trying to stop him from breaking the window.

It was to late, he threw the beer bottle at the window only to have it bounce back and hit him in the head knocking him out cold.

Rosie shook her head, "my parents are very protective, no one can break the windows, unless you have a heavy machine gun." She shrugged her shoulders and pointed her phone over towards Evie. "Shall we go upstairs and get flashlights for everyone?"

Evie looked up at Rosie, and slowly nodded her head. It was something that'll keep her mind off of what was going on at the moment. She didn't even know what was going on, and she hoped it didn't have anything to do with Ariel.

The two females walked upstairs, leaving Tommy and Dil to take care of the fuse box. They reached the top of the stairs, and Rosie pointed her light on her phone down the dark hallway.

Rosie looked over her shoulder at Evie, who was holding onto her, "you aren't scared of the dark are you?"

"No," Evie mumbled lowering her head. "I'm scared of what's in the dark," for all she knew, Ariel could be waiting for her. She was scared to death of Ariel, she tried to kill her twice already, and she probably won't mind trying a third time. They did say third time's a charm.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the monster in the dark," Rosie laughed softly, she walked down the hall towards the last room. She turned and face the opened door, "that's funny, I remember unlocking this door."

Suddenly, someone dressed in all black jumped out the room and tackled Rosie onto the floor. This caused her to drop the phone onto the floor, the person wrapped their hands around Rosie's neck choking her.

"Evie...r-run," Rosie managed to choke out. She placed her hands around the wrist of the person choking her and pulled them away from her throat. She punched the person in the face, causing them to roll off her. She sat up choking on the air, "I can handle myself."

Evie didn't know what to do, she wanted to stay but she wouldn't be able to do anything. She just listened to Rosie and started running down the hall, all her friends were getting hurt because of her, she had to do one thing, and one thing only. She had to end it.

* * *

**With Dil**

* * *

Dil had taken the phone away from his brother, taking the lead going down towards the basement. He just hoped that Evie was alright, if this was one of Ariel sick tricks, he was going to kill her. He reached the fuse box and handed the phone to Tommy.

"Do you think Ariel is behind this?" Tommy asked grabbed the phone and pointing it towards the fuse box.

"I don't know," Dil answered honestly opening the fuse box. "Damn, it looks like someone took an axe and destroyed this thing, we aren't going to be having any light soon."

"So much for partying until the morning," Tommy sighed softly, taking the lead out of the basement with his brother following after him.

Dil chuckled softly with his arms crossed over his chest, "and I was just getting fond of the idea of getting completely drunk, hopefully we can find away out of this place."

Tommy opened the door to the basement, only to be greeted by someone standing there dressed in black. They shoved him back, making him fall downstairs, taking his brother down with him. He landed on his wrist wrong twisting it.

"Ouch, that fucking hurts," Tommy mumbled underneath his breath. He tried to move his right hand, but the pain stopped him, causing him to cry out in pain. "I think I twisted my wrist."

"Fuck," Dil mumbled standing up from the floor, he looked up at the top of the stairs, and noticed the person that was once stand there was gone. "Who the hell was that?"

"Is someone trying to give us a warning?" Tommy stand up off the floor and followed his brother upstairs, this time Dil had the phone in his hand leading the way again.

Dil was surprised to see Evie running towards him, she stopped in front of him, "I can't do this anymore." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"What are you talking about?," Dil asked placing his hand down on his girlfriend's shoulder. What couldn't she do anymore? He wanted to know what was going on in the little mind of hers.

"I can't let you guys go through this all because of me, she is hurting you guys because of me," Evie removed Dil's hands from her shoulder. "I can't do it anymore."

"What are you saying?," Dil looked at her with wide eyes.

Evie looked up at Dil, with tears in her beautiful blue eyes, "Dil, I'm breaking up with you, for good this time."


	17. 16

_**Last Time **__on "Stay My Baby" the party has been cut short due to a power outage, that seem to be caused by an Axe smashing into the fusebox repeatedly. Rose was attacked by a mystery person upstairs, while Dil and Tommy were attacked in the basement. Lastly, Evie tries breaking up with Dil, will he accept it? _

_**Important Note: **__I have been gone since February 12 I believe, and if you know Sean he explained the reason of my disappearance. For those of you who__ don't know, I lost my great grandmother in the beginning of March, but she's had cancer since November, they got rid of it but she had something on her brain and they couldn't do much about it. So, I decided to take a small or better yet a huge break. I was debating on whether I should continue fanfic or just drop it without saying a word. But I decided I should finish this, I should finish writing this story and I should write plenty more stories after this. I love my character Evie Lewis, and I want her to move on and be in different stories other than my own. For the people who are still reading this story I thank you, and I thank you for being patient for the next chapter, which is here. Thank you so much I appreciate it._

'_Thinking' _

"Talking"

"**Speaking Spanish" **

* * *

**We Aren't Breaking Up**

* * *

"_I'm breaking up with you…"_

Them words seem to reply in his mind like a broken record. The beautiful girl standing in front of him was breaking up with him. He didn't understand why this was happening, especially since he was risking his life to be with her. She was crazy if she believed that he was going to allow her to walk away from him.

"No, you're not breaking up with me," he laughs bitterly running his hand down his face. He look at her through his fingers with a small raise of an eyebrow. "You honestly think I'm going to let you leave me after all we've been through, I need you to calm down."

"But-" he cut her off by placing his lips gently on hers. He knew she was just saying this because she was afraid of what might happen.

"Evie, I want you to know that I'll love you forever and I'll make sure Ariel is put behind bars, we aren't breaking up that won't stop her from hurting our friends," he places his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't going to allow her to walk away from this relationship.

Evie looks at him with tears swelling in her eyes, a small whine escaped her lips while she wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm so scared Dil," she admits burying her face into his chest, she felt safe in his arms. "I don't really want to break up."

"I know," Dil gives her a little cocky smile to lighten up the mode. He knows she is scared, and he is going to protect her even if it cost him his life. He pulled away from the hug, and turned towards his brother, "we should get your wrist checked out after we leave this place."

Tommy nods his head, his arm wrapped in a shirt to keep his wrist positioned in one place.

"How are we getting out of here? All the doors are locked and the windows are sealed tight," Evie asked in a slight panicked tone. She just wanted to go home, and lay in bed with Dil all night long. This entire thing was tiring, and she just wishes it would end already.

Rosie comes running downstairs, her hands were bloody wiping them on her pants. "We have a problem upstairs," her voice was small as if she has been crying. She slowly moves towards her boyfriend Cameron falling into his embrace.

Cameron wraps his arms around her in a protective hold, "what happen?"

"I...I..," she paused looking up into Cameron's eyes. "I killed him, I didn't know what else to do...he attacked me and-"

Cameron cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers softly, "don't worry, it was self-defense."

Evie looked between Cameron and Rosie with a small sad smile. She was putting a ton of people in danger, this was all her fault and she was going to fix this. She was going to comfort Ariel, if it's the last thing she does. She had to make sure her friends are safe, she had to make sure her children were safe. She had to find a place with cell service, she had to check on her little ones.

"Dil I'm worried about Meg and Derek! I need to know if they're okay," she turns towards her boyfriend, and walks over towards him taking his hand into hers. "We have to find a place with cell service, I need to call Lillian and Chuckie."

"Right," Dil slowly glance around the room filled with people that he was partying with not to long ago. Someone had to have a phone that still have service, or they were tough out of luck. Unless Rose had a way to get to the roof from an attic or something. He turned to Rose who was still being held in a tight embrace by her boyfriend. "Do you have an attic with a sunroof? We can climb onto the roof and possibly get cell service and call the police and Lillian."

Rose moved slightly away from her boyfriend, and nods her head. "When you first reach the stairs, there's a latch on the ceiling that leads to the attic."

"Alright thank you," he gives her a small smile. He turns back towards his girlfriend, and places a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to see if I can get on top of this roof, I want you to stay here with Starr and wait until I come back, I'll talk to Lillian and see if the kids are alright and I'll call the police, this will be over soon I promise you that." He gives her a smile before moving away from her and climbing up the stairs to get to the attic.

"Be careful," Evie whispered watching him go up the stairs, she just hoped he can call somebody, anybody.

When Dil reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted with the dead body of the person Rose had killed in self-defense. It was kind of bloody, but she had to do it in order to save her life, and it's something that'll probably scar her for life. He felt bad if he never came to this party, this probably wouldn't have happen. He looked up at the ceiling and found the latch that Rose was talking about and grabbed it pulling down the ladder that lead up to the attic.

* * *

**Meg &amp; Derek**

* * *

Derek was waiting for his turn to take a bath, he was laying on the floor in the living room of Lillian and Chuckie's house, with an iPad in his hands. He was on facetime with his best friend, Mason who was at the adoption center. They allowed them two to talk, until Mason had found the perfect home for himself, with parents that'll love him. Thank to Evie and Dil he wouldn't be going back to that terrible orphanage again, and he wouldn't be treated wrong.

"This adoption center is amazing Derek, the ladies here are really nice and we get to play a ton of games," Mason smiles into the camera showing his teeth, he had his two bottom teeth missing. His light green eyes sparkled with excitement. "So, what did you do today?"

"Ummm," Derek stared at Mason for a while, thinking about all the things he had did today. "I went to daycare today, and some girl said she liked me but I didn't like her in that way,after that we learned how to count and say our ABC'S, what did you do today?"

Mason frowned at the mention of a girl liking Derek, he liked him so no one else could like him. He didn't want Derek to think he didn't like anything he said, so he quickly shake it out of his mind, and decided to talk about his day. "Well, today was my very first day of Kindergarten."

"Ooh yeah," Derek's dark blue eyes sparked with interest. "I forgot today was your first day of kindergarten, how did it go? Did you makes friends."

Mason blushed a bit, his mustard colored hair falling over his eyes. "It was kind of awkward at first, I'm not use to being around so many kids, they tired being my friend but I didn't want to speak to them."

"**You have to stop being shy Mason," **Derek mumbled in perfect Spanish. He thought it was funny that his first language was Spanish instead of English. But that's the price of spending three and a half years living in Spain. "Mason, when you go back tomorrow please try to make friends."

At this moment Meg came running into the living room dressed in all pink footie pajamas. "**Derek time for a bath," **she giggles walking over towards him staring down at the iPad. "Ooh hello Mason, Derek has to take a bath."

"Talk to Meg,we'll continue when I come back," Derek stands up with a huge smile, he loved bath time especially when he gets to play with toys.

"Hey Meg," Mason smiled.

"Mason! I miss you so much," Meg laid down in the spot that her brother was just in. "Hey, did you know that aliens are coming down very soon, I seen them not to long ago in my dreams and they told me that they want to come take over the human race."

Now this was a normal thing for Meg to talk about aliens, her mother was pretty sure she had gotten Dil's quirky personality. It was very cute, and the dreams she had told many people about aliens were adorable. The only thing that bother Evie, was that Meg might grow up still believing aliens are real and she'll get bullied in school for that. She didn't want her little princess getting bullied in school.

Mason laughed a bit, his light green eyes filled with joy, "Meg, I missed you too and your alien talk." He sighs softly, and leans on his hand. "Do you think Derek likes me?"

"Of course he likes you!," Meg shouted quickly, she frown a bit with her cheeks poking out a bit. "He talks about you all the time, and he has been very sad lately with you being gone, you're his best friend, so please don't go far away when you get adopted."

Mason shakes his head, giving Meg a frown of his own. "That isn't my decision to make, if the people who adopt me lives somewhere far away, I have to move with them, I can't promise you I won't go somehere far, but even when I'm far away we'll always be best friends." He reassured her with a big smile, he hoped he didn't have to go far, but if he did he would never forget them and the good times that they shared together.

* * *

**Dil**

* * *

The ladder pulled down, and he started to slowly climb it. It wasn't very stable as it had to be a very old ladder, but that didn't stop him from climbing it. He almost slipped a few times but he managed to get to the top and step into the attic. It was like a scene right out of a scary movie, with thrilled him sending chills down his spine. He looked around the dark attic that was filled with boxes, he reached out feeling for a string to turn on the light once he felt one he pulled it and the light started to brighten up the small space.

"I thought attic like this only existed in horror movies," he mumbles to himself looking around the attic for a sunroof, when he found one he sighed heavily. "That's pretty fucking high, I won't be able to reach that without standing on some things." He wiped his hands on his pants out of habit and looked around the attic for something to stand on.

He was hoping for the sunroof to be a little low, but he wasn't have such luck. He found a few things to stand on and started to stack them up like stairs. Once he finished he started climbing to the top, until he reached the sunroof. It was filled with dust like it hasn't been used in years, and if the attic was old and creepy like this then Rose's parents probably haven't been up here in years. He pushed the sunroof open and climbed onto the roof without a problem, I think the only problem he is going to have is going back through the sunroof.

It was around midnight, so it was really dark outside the only lights coming from the stars and the street lights. He pulled out his phone out his pocket, and immediately dialed Lillian's house phone number and waited until someone answered.

"_Hello…?" _Meg's voice came from the phone.

The sound of his daughter's voice, brought a huge smile on his face. "Hey Meg sweetie, its Daddy, I called to see how your night is going."

"_Daddy!," _she squealed into the phone. "_My night is going good, we just finished our bath time and about to head off to bed, I miss you and mommy and want to come home soon." _

Dil frown at that, he wanted them to come home too. He missed them so much, like how Meg and Derek will always want him to read them a bedtime story when they stayed over at his old apartment. "Don't worry, you'll be able to come home before Thanksgiving, did you guys go trick or treating with Lillian and Chuckie?"

"_Mhm, I was dressed as a pumpkin and Derek was a spider," _she giggles into the phone. Derek could be heard in the background asking Meg who she is talking to. "_I'm talking to daddy, when talk to him?" _The phone could be heard getting passed.

"_Hello Daddy, how is you and mommy's night out?" _

"We're having a lot of fun buddy," he hated lying to his children, but he couldn't tell them about anything that is happening. "How was daycare today? Did you make any friends?"

"_Ummm," _Derek paused for a bit, before speaking again. "_I did make a friend her name is Jazzmine, she shared her apple sauce with me and Meg." _

Dil chuckled softly at his son, he just wished he was with his children at this very moment. He wished he was the one reading them bedtime stories, but he knows that's only possible if they get Ariel behind bars. "Alright, don't forget to brush your teeth you kids, and goodnight mommy and I love you both so much."

"_We love you both too, goodnight,"_ the twins said simultaneously.

Dil hung up the phone with the biggest grin on his face, he was happy that he talked to his children. He missed them so much, and couldn't wait until this was over so he could be with them again. He was hoping to be with them again, before Thanksgiving was to come around on a few weeks. He sighed softly, and dialed **911.**

"_Hello __**911 **__what's your emergency?" _

"I'd like to report a crime…"

* * *

**The Next Morning Meg &amp; Derek**

* * *

The twin were up when the sun had reached it's peek in the sky. The two didn't have to go to daycare, but they were going to their grandparents house this morning. Since it was fall, and chilly outside Meg was dressed in a long sleeve baby blue turtleneck, with silver sparkles all over, with some black pants, and black boots. Her orange/ginger hair was tied up in a ponytail. Derek was dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt with a batman symbol on the front, with them black pants and black boots. His caramel colored hair was messy, and untamed just the way he liked it.

"**Derek, can you tie my boot?" **Meg asked her brother looking down at her laces. She didn't know how to tie her laces yet because she was a slow learner. It was difficult for her, to learn things fast like the other kids.

"**Meg, you have to learn on your own," **he rolled his eyes, and bend down showing her step by step on how to tie her shoes. He was always the first one to learn something new. He was the first to start walking, talking, and was the first to pick up on potty training. "**Now do the other one on your own." **

Meg looks down at her other lace that was untied and groaned in frustration, she knew she wouldn't be able to learn if she didn't try on her own. '_First you make to bunny ears,' _she grabbed her laces and started to do the same thing Derek on the other boot, but when she pulled the lace one of the loops came out. "**I can't do it," **she stomped her foot.

"You only tried once," he rolled his eyes at his sister behavior. She was always quick to give up. "**I'm not doing both of them next time," **he growls and tied her shoe.

"I love you Derek," she giggles kissing her brother's cheek, skipping over towards the car.

"Alright, let's head off to Mrs. &amp; Mr. pickles house," Lillian smiled rubbing her pregnant stomach, she had to go to a doctors appointment that's why she was taking the children to their grandparents. She picked up Meg, while Chuckie picked up Derek and put them in their booster seats.

"**We're off to grandma and grandpa's house," **Meg giggled softly, swinging her feet. It was always fun over there especially with all the toys their grandpa invents.

Derek giggles along side his sister, "**I hope grandma make cookies." **

"**Mmmm chocolate chip," **they said simultaneously.

"Awe, they are so adorable Chuckie," Lillian smiles listening to them speak to each other in Spanish. "Their Spanish is so adorable, I want our son or daughter to speak another language."

"Really Lil? We'll have to learn another language to have to understand them," Chuckie turned the corner pulling up to Stu's and Didi's house. "But if that's what you want we can do that, I'll just take an language class next year."

* * *

**Note**

* * *

I am officially back with writing this story, it isn't far from over. I was planning on ending it at chapter 20, but I have more ideas. I'm hoping to get this story to at least 50 or more chapters.


	18. 17

_**Last time **__on "Stay My Baby" Dil didn't accept Evie trying to break up with him, and worked things out. Rose had killed her attacker, and managed to escape without getting hurt. Dil had climbed to the roof and called the police. While Meg and Derek had a fun time talking to Mason on the phone. And were both on their way to their grandparents house. _

_**Note: **__I plan on adding more original characters in future chapters, at this moment if you have a character that you sent to me they probably won't appear until chapter 26 - 30. At this moment we're only going on chapter 17. I also wanted to mention something, the pairings in the story aren't set in stone. Dil and Evie are together now but that doesn't mean they'll be together in future chapters, even though I know you guys like them together, especially Meg and Derek, they love their parents together. I like to switch things around, I don't want this story to start getting boring or anything._

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**Speaking Spanish"**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

'_This is fucking bullshit.' _

It was around six in the morning when Evie, Starr, and Dil had arrived to Evie's house. The police came immediately after the call was made, and had let all them out of the house after deactivating the security system. That took at least two hours to do, Rosie's parents weren't playing around with that security system, they most likely feared for their with something like that. The police had found the dead body, but since it was self-defense Rosie wasn't going to get charged with anything, but she was taking to the hospital due to the bruises around her neck, and on parts of her body.

'_They didn't find any evidence pointing this crime towards Ariel.' _

Evie had reminded silent the entire ride home, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more to do but go home and cuddle with her children, something she couldn't even do. It was killing her everyday she hasn't seen them or even held them. They were probably off to Dil's parents house, for the week.

"**I can't take it anymore," **Evie spit out in Spanish as she sat on the couch in her living room. She just wanted to hear her children's little footsteps around the house, she wants to hear them screaming or laughing over a game of hide n seek. "**This has to end, I want them back already." **

"What's?," Starr mumbled walking over towards the couch, she was exhausted. She didn't think going to a party would end up like that, it was definitely going to be talked about. "Can you speak in English?"

Evie's eyes shifted over towards Starr, her baby blue eyes filled with tears. "I just can't take this anymore, I want my children here with me, I don't want to fear for their life," she slowly bring her hands to her face.

Dil watched her break down, he felt the same way but he knew he has to stay strong for her and their children. He had to protect them, because that's what men do, they protect their families. He takes a seat beside her, and pulls her into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. He could tell not having her children around was killing her slowly on the inside.

Everyone of them was exhausted, not getting any sleep after the police arrive saving them from Rosie's house. Evie stopped crying and was laying down in the bed with Dil, her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat, she had classes in a few hours and was trying to get some sleep. Dil was lucky because he didn't have any classes until next week, so he could stay home all day, but it was a different story for Evie.

"Just skip classes today," Dil whispered softly running his fingers through his girlfriend's caramel color hair. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, "we can stay in bed all day, and cuddle just have a day with the two of us."

Evie laughs softly, "you still owe me that date today, so after I come home from class, just have everything ready." She turns around, so that her chin was placed on his chest, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she got a clear view of his face. "Why are you so handsome?"

Dil peeked out at her from his closed eyes, "why am I so handsome? I think the real question is why are you so beautiful? Like every time I stare at your beautiful face I fall in love all over again."

"Don't say things like that, you'll make me blush," she places her hands over his cheeks, squeeze them slightly. She always got embarrassed when he complimented her, it was so sweet.

Dil rolled his eyes, and started to speak in a French accent, "but all I want to do is tell you how beautiful you are."

"Oh my god," Evie couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, she roll off of him and stared up at the ceiling. It was fun to unwind, and not think about things. "Baby, I love you so much."

'_Being with him just made my world feel so much brighter, I have always loved him from the first time he asked me out. And I fell even more in love with him from the very first date we have been on, and life is wonderful for being us back together.'_

"I love you so much more Princess," he rolls over on top of her wrapping his arms around her body. It been awhile since the two had done anything together, and he was kind of in the mood. He smirk gently, leaving soft kisses on her neck.

Evie groaned at the feeling of Dil's lips on her neck, "if we are going to do this, you better have a condom I'm not ready for another little one running around the house."

"I got it cover baby," he moves over towards the nightstand and pulls out a condom. "I think another baby at this time would be a really bad idea."

* * *

**5 hours Later**

* * *

"Damn, I'm late for my first class," Evie rushed through the hallway, skipping past a lot of people that were walking slow in the hallway. "I blame this all on Dil, it's his fault that I was late, wanting to get three rounds," she pouts.

She was about to turn the corn, when she felt someone grab her hand. Her head turned quickly thinking it was Ariel coming to finish her off, but it was just Susie and Joel. She hasn't talked to them in a while after everything that went down the past few weeks. Life has just been crazy as hell.

"Evie, where have you been all week? We've been trying to get a hold of you," Joel decided to speak up, since Susie didn't say anything. He looked at her with his sea-green eyes. "Have you been avoiding us?"

Evie bites her bottom lip looking a little guilty, she has been avoiding them. Not because she didn't want to be there friends anymore, she just didn't want them to get involved. "I'm so sorry, it's just thing with Dil are going really good and I've been spending most of my time with him, I promise I'm not avoiding you guys."

"Oh my god girl," Joel squealed with excitement. He was bisexual, but most people thought he was gay because of the way he acted sometimes. He hooks their arms together, "I forgot you two got back together."

Susie laughed a bit, and hooks her arm with Evie's other one. "So, do you guys do exciting things? I mean you both have twins, but do you have nights or days for yourselves?"

Evie blushes lightly at that question, "we actually have a date tonight, we do plenty of time for ourselves especially since Lillian or Dil's parents babysit for us."

They continued to walk together talking about things that happened when Evie went MIA for the week, until they reached her classroom. They said their goodbyes and Evie walked onto her classroom. She missed hanging out with her friends, she had to make plans for a get together with all of them and do something fun. It'll help her get her mind off of things, she needs a day off with her friends.

Throughout the entire day it was the seem, her friends going up to her and asking her where she's been. And them walking her to her classes which she was happy for since she was sure Ariel was going to try and get her. She wanted to be the one to found Ariel and confront her, made even punch her in the face once or twice.

Before she could reached the last class of the day her phone started to ring in her pocket. She stopped in her tracks, almost causing people to run into her. She quietly apologized and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mommy *hiccup* I'm scared." _

Evie body completely froze at the sound of her daughter's voice, "Meg, why are you scared? What's going on?"

Meg started to sob through the phone. "_Big bad men dressed in black came into the house, they got Derek mommy!" _

"Oh my god, sweetie please be quiet or they'll hear you," Evie turned around and started running down the hall towards the exit. Her children were in trouble, this bitch was messing with her children.

"_Mommy they're outside the door," _Meg whispered, and sniffed. The sound of the door opening could be heard. "_Nooooo! Mommy-" _the line went dead after that.

"Meg! Meg! No no no," she runs towards her car, and quickly opened the door. She got in and stared down at her phone. She always had this gut feeling that she was going to try and hurt her babies. She pulled out her phone, and started to dial Dil's number. "Come on pick up."

"_Hello?" _

"Dil, they got our babies, Meg just called and-" she couldn't help back anymore and started to sob into the phone. "I'm killing that bitch! I swear on everything I love, she isn't going to live another day!"

"_Dammit, Evie just stay calm please-" _

"How the fuck can I stay calm Dil! She got our fucking children, I'm way pass calm at this moment," she yelled into the phone starting her car and driving off.

Dil sighed softly, "_listen just come to the house, don't do anything stupid-" _

Evie stopped at the red light, "I won't do anything stupid, let me call you back I have another call." She looked down at he phone, and answered the unknown callers number. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"_Awe, how did you know it was me Evie, I feel so special." _

"Stop playing fucking game, where are my kids?" She pressed the gas as soon as the light turned green. "If you hurt them I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!"

"_Calm down, I don't plan on hurting them, that much," _Ariel laughs. "_I just want them to know their new mommy, for when you're out of the picture."_

Evie couldn't help but laugh at this, this bitch was definitely crazy and missing a few screws. "When I'm out of the picture? I'm sorry sweetie but I'm not going anywhere, you're the one that going on a very long and permanent vacation six feet under the fucking ground." She turned the corner parking in front an abandon building, "oh and there's a lot of things you don't know about me sweetheart, like I took military training with my father when I was living in Spain."

"_What does that have to do with anything that's going on?" _

"I just had to keep you on the phone long enough to track your location, see you in hell sweetheart," she hung up the phone, and looked at the building. She had to have her kids in here somewhere and she wasn't leaving until she found them. Never underestimate a mother looking out for their children, she texted someone the address she was at before turning off her phone so it can't be tracked, and leaving it in her car.

* * *

**Unknown Person**

* * *

"_You got a new message from Evie Lewis." _

A gloved hand reaches out grabbing the phone, "what is she texting me for?".

**Remember the favor that you owe me from saving your ass last year? Well I need you to come to this address 1346 ***** I have some business that needs to be taking care of and I don't want to do this alone. Kisses &amp; Huggies Evie Lewis. **

"So, she finally decided on what she wants me to do for her," the person chuckled a bit, and runs his gloved fingers through his dyed neon blue hair. "This address actually isn't that far from where I live, I wonder what she needs help with."

Sky blue eyes wondered around, until they landed on a bookcase on the left side of the room. He stands up from the chair, walking over towards the bookcase his steps echoing through the entire places. Once he reached the bookcase, he reaches out and grabbed a book which retracted back and the bookcase opened sliding to the side. This person never went anywhere without any type of firearms, he always had to have something.

The type of situation he was in last year, was when he went on a trip to Spain. He had gotten in trouble with a few people that owned a bar, and decided to step outside to handle his business but instead of it being a fair fight they started to jump him. That's when Evie stepped in, and handle the situation, and he owned her his life ever since. Now this was the time for him to pay her back, for saving his ass that day. He closed the bookcase, and walked over towards a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was a picture of him and his husband, he slowly runs his finger down that picture. His husband has been in a coma for the past three years, he was still alive, but they just didn't know when he was going to wake up.

"I'll be back, watch over the house," he smiled softly and walks out the door.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

This chapter is just a filler, this unknown person will appear more in future chapters, along with his husband who is sadly in a coma. That'll be explained in a flashback, along with the reason why this unknown person was in Spain. Things are starting to get real, Evie is sick and tired of Ariel and going to kick her ass, don't mess with her children. I want to make the next chapter a very long one, so It may be awhile before I update the next chapter. Have an amazing day.


	19. 18

_**Last time **__on "Stay My Baby" Evie has returned to college to continue to take classes, she wasn't going to let this drama going on ruin her education. She has gotten a phone call from her daughter, that sent her to the edge and she is no longer taking Ariel's shit. She texts an old friend for help on rescuing her children from this psycho bitch. Will she be able to save her children? _

_**Note **__I'm here to give you guys another chapter of "Stay My Baby", at first I had no idea how I wanted this chapter to go, but after reading some non fan fiction stories I have came up with the perfect idea for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.! Sorry this couldn't be longer like I planned, I had a huge case of writers block._

_'Thinking' _

"Talking"

**"Speaking Spanish" **

* * *

**Mission Impossible (ESCAPE)**

* * *

Derek knew he had to protect his sister, and in this very moment that was the only thing on his mind. He knows she's scared, he is too but he is better at hiding the fact that he was. He couldn't help but think about the safety of his sister's life. The both of them was locked away in some warehouse type thing that mean lady Ariel had locked them in some room with only one window, and he was determined to get them out and to somewhere safe.

The room they had been locked away in was small, if he was to lean back his back would be greeted with a wall. He had Meg pulled close to his side, with her head placed down on his lap. He was worried more about her then himself, he had to get them out. Who knows what this girl has planned for them, she could try to kill them both for all he knows. When they were being transported to this room he managed to get a good look around, and knew of a few exits.

"Derek...I'm scared," Meg's body was slightly shaking.

"I know Meg, don't worry I'm going to get us out of this place," he tried to comfort his sister. He removed her head from his lap and walked over towards the door looking out from the hole that the lock was. He could see that the door was blocked by two big guards, so the only way them two were escaping from was the window. All he had to do was put Meg on his shoulders, and see if they were on a high level or not.

He got on his knees, and crawled over towards Meg, he places his hands on her rose red cheeks. "Meg, I need you to be brave and do this for me okay? I'm going to put you on my shoulders and I want you to tell me what level we are on and if there is anything underneath the window."

Meg looked at him with wide dark blue eyes, she shook her head closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands.

Derek knew she was scared, but if they wanted to get home they had to do this. He removed his sister's hands from her ears, "don't you want to go home! don't you want to be with mommy and daddy?, we have to do this or we probably won't see them ever again do you want-"

"NO! I don't want that," Meg looked at her brother with watery eyes. "But I'm...I'm scared, I w-want to do it."

He couldn't help but smile at her, he knew she could be scared by things easily and this was a good step in the right direction. _'If this level is high, we'll have to shuffle the ledge.' _He stands up, and stands directly underneath the window. "I'm here for you Meg, I'm going to protect you I promise."

Meg allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks, she nodded her head and stood to her feet. She had to do this who knows what that crazy lady was going to do to them if they stayed there. She wants to be home with her mother and father, they just started to be a family again. _'You can do this.' _She stared at her brother's cupped hands awaiting her foot. She takes a deep breath before charge towards him, putting her foot in his hands.

He tossed her foot up and grabbed her legs when she landed on her shoulders. It was a good thing, they both signed up for gymnastics when they were one years old, and living in Spain.

"Do you see anything?" He asked.

Meg grabbed the window pane and looked outside, they were definitely in the middle of nowhere. It was an old building surrounded with nothing but trees, and wide open space. From what she can see the level they were on had to be at least three or four, they weren't close to the ground nor were they too high from the ground.

"We're on the third or fourth level," she grabbed the bottom of the window, and pushed it open with ease. The window was probably broken or something with how easy it opened for her, she pulled herself up and climbed out the window stepping on the ledge the was at least ten inches or more wide from the building.

Derek watched as his sister climbed out the window, and sighed softly. He slowly back up until he felt the door against his back and waited for his sister's hand. When he saw her hand he ran towards the wall and kicked his feet off giving himself a little boost to grab her hand. He places his other one on the window pane and pulled himself up and out of the window onto the ledge.

"I'm scared," Meg announced with her back pressed against the wall of the building.

He glances of towards his sister with a small smile, he grabs her hand. "I'm right here, I won't let you fall," he copies his sister and presses his back against the wall and slowly moved along the wall. He wasn't going to tell her to not look down because they'll make her do just that. "Just think about grandma's cookies."

**"Mmmm. Chocolate chip," **they said simultaneously.

She giggles softly, leave it up to her brother to make her feel better and protected. "Thank you so much," she kisses his cheek. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Mason likes you."

Derek couldn't help but blush softly at the mention of Mason. If it wasn't obvious he liked him too, but he just didn't understand in what kind of way. He was too young to understand, all he knew was that he got this weird feeling around him.

"Do you like him?" She asked with a slight smirk.

He looked at her with widen eyes, "of course he is my best friend!"

"That's totally not what I meant," she rolls her eyes. _'It's true girls grow up faster.' _

"Can we talk about this when we're on the ground? Or I don't know out the building?," Derek scoffed. He just didn't want to talk about this right now, he was only four years old. He knew he liked Mason in a different way, however he didn't exactly understand the feeling.

Meg glared playfully at him, "fine but don't think you escaped this talk."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, she sure wasn't scared anymore enjoying his discomfort. He stopped at a window, and looked inside seeing it was a small dead end hallway. There wasn't much ledge left, they had to climb through this window. He reaches out and pushes the window open, allowing his sister to climb through first then him afterwards. This was going to be a very long escape he just hoped they didn't get caught and throw back into the small space or even worst killed.

* * *

**Mission Impossible (Rescue)**

* * *

It was an hour later when an all black car pulled up beside Evie's, and this unknown person that she texted got out. He was someone that she had met in Spain, he was traveling to find the perfect doctor for his husband who has been in a coma for almost a year at the time. He walked over towards Evie with a small smirk tugged on his lips.

"Aaron."

"Evie," Aaron pulls her into a hug.

Evie happily returns the hug, after meeting two years ago they have became very close. Close to the point he was like another older brother to her, she was closer to him then she was to her older brother Andrew anyway. Especially since he lived on the other side of the world anyway.

"It's been awhile," he pulled away from the hug. He really didn't get out much, especially since his husband was in a coma, he just stayed by his side night and day hoping to have him wake up at anytime of the day. He wanted to be there when he woke up, he wanted his face to be the very first one for him to see. "What can I help you with?"

Evie sighed softly, this was definitely a long story to tell. "Let's just say my babies daddy's ex is fucking crazy and kidnapped my fucking children! And you know I don't play that shit," she glared over towards the building. "I want my fucking children, and I'm going to destroy this bitch."

Aaron knew Evie wasn't the type of person to mess with, especially when it came to her children. She would give up her left for them, and that's something he liked about her. He nodded his head, and walked over towards his car with her close behind him. He pulled open his trunk and smirked at the firearm that was in his trunk. If he ever got pulled over, he definitely would be fucked.

Evie stared with wide eyes at all the guns and other weapons in his trunk. She knew he was a dangerous person and apart of the black market, however she needed his help. _'Don't worry babies, mommy is coming to save you both.' _

He glances over towards her, his smirk turning into a full on grin. "If you want to destroy her you'll have to do it the right way," he grabbed a simple pistol and handed it towards her. "If you want to end this crazy bitch the best way to to shoot her right? Kill that bitch."

_'I'll fucking destroy her.' _She looked carefully over the pistol she was handed which was white and gold. This was actually her very first time handling this type of weapon, when she found the safety she immediately put it on and put it between her belt.

"I like that look in your eyes, very murderous," Aaron chuckled softly slamming his truck shut. "Now shall we?"


	20. 19

_"Nobody misses with my babies." - Evie Lewis_

* * *

**Mission Impossible (Rescue)**

* * *

To say that Dil was worried was an understatement, he was beyond that at this point he hasn't heard from Evie for at least an hour. He just hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid, he understood that that bitch had their kids but they shouldn't just rush in like a bunch of bat shit crazy people.

He held his phone in his hand waiting for his phone to ring and for her voice to come out from the other side. But his phone never rang.

"Damn," he hissed tossing his phone onto the couch. He runs his fingers through his ginger hair, he had to think on who to call and fast.

He should've known that Evie wasn't going to sit back and let the cops handle this, he didn't even trust the police. They couldn't even find Ariel's whereabouts and it was freaking killing him. He should have seen this coming, what made him think that his children were all the hook from that crazy bitch. She would do anything to have him, and he was afraid of what might happen to his children,

Dil picks his phone of the couch and dialed Joel's number. He sighs softly putting the phone to his ear.

_"Hello? Joel speaking." _

"Hey, this is Dil I was wondering if you know where Evie is?"

_"Sorry I don't know, I was with her earlier today but I didn't see her after that, sorry." _

Dil sighs softly, "don't worry about, I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and walks over towards his closet grabbing a coat. He was going to look for his girlfriend, he had to find her before something bad happened.

He didn't know what he would do it he lost Evie for the second time and this time might be permanently. This definitely wasn't how he expected his life to go back in high school. When his history teacher asked him where did he see himself in ten years, he should happily married to he girlfriend Evie with children running around that house and with his dream job. It was all he dreamed about.

He never would have imagined having to protect his family from a crazy ex that just couldn't let go. It was honestly the most annoying thing he had to deal with, he just wished he knew Ariel was freaking crazy before he has gotten with her. Maybe everything would be different now, and ending up with Evie would have been peaceful, because if he knew she was crazy she wouldn't have dated her to being with.

Dil made his way down the stairs and towards the car that was in the driveway, he didn't know where his sister Starr has sneaking off too. He wasn't going to go looking for her either, she was probably with that boyfriend she would sneak in the house, she must be dumb if she didn't think he would find out. And if he wasn't worried about his girlfriend and children at this moment he would definitely confront her about it. It just wasn't on his list of things to worry about.

He started the car and pulled out the driveway. This was going to be the longest drive off his life trying to find her. He connects his Bluetooth headset to his phone and called Evie's phone but it went straight to voicemail and that scared him to death. What if she was in trouble? He couldn't help but think that. He presses the gas more and speeds off the down the street, going to the first place she might be.

"Please be alright Evie," he mumbles.

He was scared. And he hated when he was scared.

His phone started to ring, he answer it.

_"Dil, is that you? I missed you so much." _

This is the last person he wanted to hear from. "What do you want Ariel? I don't have anything to talk to you about."

_"Not even the whereabouts of your girlfriend."_

This caught his attention, how the hell did she know where Evie was and he didn't. "Where is she?"

Ariel giggles softly, _"I knew that would catch your attention, she's actually planning to kill me and I wanted to tell you that I love you so much, and I hope we can be together when I kill that fucking whore." _

"No no," he pulls over the car and turns it off. "Where the fuck is she Ariel? Ill never forgive you if she gets hurt."

_"I'll text you the address," _she sighs, and tapping noise could be heard from her end of the line. _"Alright, there I sent the address, I'll be waiting for you my little Dilly." _

Dil hung up and banged his fist onto the steering wheel. "Fuck, if anything happens to you Evie I won't be able to live," he grabs his phone and looked at the address that was sent to him. He knew where this place was, were they children there too? "I'm going to fucking kill this bitch."

* * *

**With Aaron and Evie**

* * *

"So, this boyfriend of yours does he know you're here," Aaron asked walking towards the entrance with Evie.

"No," she shook her head.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "that is totally horrible he is probably worried sick about you, but that isn't any of my business." He smirks opening the door allowing Evie to walk in first following after her.

Evie rolled her eyes. "If I told him he'd probably do everything in his power to stop me and I need to do this, I need to get rid of this evil bitch," she frowns glancing around the abandoning build. There was no reason to try and surprise Ariel when she knew she was coming.

There was another reason she didn't tell Dil she was going to rescue her children. It was something that she wish she could tell him but couldn't. She was planning on killing Ariel and allowing with killing her she'll be killing the baby in her stomach that just might be Dil's. And she really didn't think that monster's baby should be born.

"You're crazier than I remember," Aaron smirks grabbing her shoulder. "But I doubt he'll sit around all day on his ass waiting for you to call him."

"That's what I'm freaking hoping," Evie signs softly. "Before we do this I have to tell you something important."

Aaron removes his hand from her shoulder, his smirk falling immediately, "what is it?"

"The bitch, she's pregnant," Evie looks into his blue eyes as they widen. "And it might be Dil's, but I don't care I'm still putting a bullet through her fucking head," she turned around without saying another word.

Aaron just stared at her, a million things racing in his mind. Evie was definitely crazier than he remembered.

* * *

_This is really late, however if I'm being honest I'm slightly losing interest in this story, but I still want to have this reach 50 chapters. I'm sure my inspiration for this story will come back, but the updates will definitely be slow and the chapters will sadly be short. Until I feel like I'm creative about this story again, it will be updated slowly. I want the chapters to be really long or long enough. I just need time to get be into writing this school. Also please check out "Nine Months" which is Proud Family fanfic and "Novella South Park Edition" which obviously by the title is a South Park fanfic. Them stories will also have slow updates but longer chapters. Anyway, until next time._

* * *

.


	21. 20

_"Love is strong and it can survive anything" ~ Aaron_

* * *

**Mission Impossible (Rescue)**

* * *

This was going to be the final showdown between Evie and Ariel, she was planning on destroying that bitch. Taking her children had been the final straw to break down that wall that was holding her auger, she was going to take a handful of Ariel hair and rip it out of that bitches head. She just wanted to save her children, and take them home where they rightfully belonged, so she could sleep right again at night.

"What's the plan?" Aaron asked from beside her. His hands on his hips, with a small smirk plastered on his lips.

That's was a wonderful question, she really haven't thought of a plan. She was simply rushing into the situation head on, which even she has to admit was a stupid idea. She had to think of a plan, she couldn't just walk into the building and start blasting bullets hoping it would hit the bitch in the head. She had to be heavily guarded, Ariel was many things but stupid wasn't one of them.

Evie leans against the wall, with her hand underneath her chin. She had to think, it was dangerous to just rush in especially when that psycho bitch had her precious children. "How about was start with taking out the guards, I hate to admit this but Ariel is smart she won't just simply be unguarded," she bit out bitterly.

"Let's take this one step at a time,"Aaron said calmly. He lives for danger, he was hoping that they'll rush in like complete maniacs. "Do you even know how to use a gun?"

She was a freaking pro at using a gun, she didn't train with the military for no reason. She glances of towards him with a huge grin, before pushing off the wall and walking towards the stairs that lead to a different level with an elevator and fire exit.

"Elevator or stairs?" She asked.

Aaron looks at the fire exit with a small frown, he really didn't want to walk up stairs and then do more walking afterwards. "Let's take the elevator."

Evie laughs a bit at his expression, "good choice." She presses the button and the two waited for the elevator to stop on the floor they were on.

They just had to figure out exactly what floor Ariel was on, this abandoning building had to have at least ten or more floors and she didn't feel like checking them all. After they take out Ariel she needed to find where she was keeping her children.

To kill the silent she decided to start an conversation, "how is his condition?"

"He's doing fine," Aaron pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, he puts it between his lips looking for his lighter. "They said he should be waking up in the next five months, but there's a high chance of him having amnesia."

"I'm sorry," she said with her arms cross. She didn't understand how Aaron could do it, how could he be strong in that type of situation. If Dil was in a coma for three years she'd completely lose it. Aaron was such a strong person. "Do you find what you was looking for in Spain?"

Aaron simply shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He soon found his lighter and lit his cigarette inhaling deeply. "No."

She felt so bad for the other, he was going through so much and he still came to help her. She was going to be forever in his debt. She glances over towards him with a small frown, how hasn't he broke down?

"You never told me his name."

"His name is Zason, Zason Melton," he blew out the smoke.

Zason Melton? Why did the name sound oddly familiar to her, like she has heard the name many times years ago.

"We met in college," Aaron takes another drag at the memory. "We date for six months before popping the question, people thought it was insane rushing into marriage like that, we thought it was love."

"Was it love?" She asked curiously.

Aaron looks down at the floor with a small smile, "indeed it was love, they said that we were moving too fast, but we didn't think that, everyone has their own pace, and our pace was perfectly fine with the both of us." He blows out the smoke and glances over towards Evie, "then he fell terribly sick a year after our wedding."

The elevator finally reached their floor with a _ding _before the doors slowly opened, they walked into the elevator and she presses the fourth floor button. The door shut quietly and the elevator started to move.

"He was so sick, that he fell in a coma," Aaron smashes the cigarette into the elevator wall. "I went to Spain to find a doctor that could give him the right medicine, but no luck, but I'm just happy he doesn't need it anymore and he'll be fine, and if he does have amnesia I'll just have to let him go, he'd need to be with his family."

That's it she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, Aaron was willing to risk everything for his husband. She turns around, her back facing him as she cried into her hands. He has never told her anything about his situation and he was finally opening up and it made her feel extremely emotional.

"Are you crying?" Aaron asked with slight panic.

Evie nods her head and wipes the tears away, "that was just the most selfless thing I have heard, you're such a wonderful guy and husband." She glances over towards him, the elevator door opening.

He simply rolled his eyes with a smirk, she was a freaking cry baby. Though she was an adorable cry baby. He reaches for the gun between his belt and pulled it out.

"Don't start going soft on me now, especially in the middle of a mission," he hissed towards her presses his back against the wall as they reached the end of the hall.

"I'm not," she pouts following after him.

He peers his head around the corner checking for any guard, he didn't see any but there was a big sign over the door down the hall that read. **'YOU FOUND ME.' **"This bitch is more insane then I thought," he mutter.

Evie glances at him puzzled, she peaked around the corner staring at the door. So, she wanted her to find her, that'll explain the sign hanging above the door. She takes a deep breath before stepping out from the corner walking towards the door with her head held high. She reaches for the door knob and pushes the door open.

* * *

**With Meg and Derek**

* * *

The two had managed to make it to a main part of the building, now all they had to do was find the exit and the two were home free. Well kind of, they didn't even know where they were at, how exactly were they suppose to get home?

"What do we do now?" Meg asked sitting down in the middle of the floor.

The room that the twins were in, was a decent size. The walls were covered with peeling wallpaper, and there was baby cribs all over the place with baby dolls in each one. The baby dolls were old, some were missing baby pieces, others hair was pulled out. It was like a scene out of a horror movie.

Derek shrugged his shoulder, and walks over towards a wooden crib. "I don't know but this place is creepy, and I just want to go home." He picks up a doll, and stares onto its fake blue eyes, "do you think mommy and daddy are coming for us?"

"I hope so Derek," Meg whispers with a small frown.

She missed her parents like crazy, they just started to be a family and as soon as that happens Ariel comes and ruins it. She always knew there was something off about that lady the first time they have met her. She didn't seem like she was all there.

Meg watches her brother look through the room.

Derek stumbled across a draw, he pulls his open and there is a orange folder placed neatly in there. He grabs the folder and flips it open, inside was a bunch of professional photos of their doing everyday things. This lady was too obsessed with their father it was crazy and getting too extreme.

"Look at these Meg," he glances over towards her, while walking to her with the folder.

Meg stands up from her spot on the floor, and meets her brother halfway. "What it is?" She asks looking down at the folder in his hand. "Why are there pictures of daddy?"

They started to flip through the photos and they stopped at one that completely weird them out. It was a photo of their father walking down the street holding hands with Evie. He was dressed in a black shirt with zippers on the side, dark blue jeans and a pair of white Nike, and black glasses. The thing that was weird to them, Ariel's face was photo shopped over their mother's face.

"What does this mean?" Derek asked, he stares at the photo. "Does Ariel want to get rid of mommy?"

"I don't know, but this is creepy," she grabs the photo and started to rip it up. "She isn't getting over father! She is a crazy person," she takes the other photos and started to rip them into pieces as well.

As she was ripping the photos tears were running down her pale cheeks, all she wanted to do was go home. She missed his mother and father and she was hungry. Derek drops the folder and pulls his sister into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder. He missed his parents too. He missed the warmth of his bed at home and he just missed his father reading them bedtime stories.

"I want to go home," she managed between sobs and hiccups.

Derek sighs softly, "I do too."

"I miss mommy and daddy," she pulls away from the hug. "How are we going to get home? We don't even know where we are."

"I don't know Megan," Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. "We're only four years old, and we are lost in this building."

Meg moves pieces of her hair behind her ear, "I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat."

"That's a good idea," Derek nods his head in agreement.

Derek grabs his sisters hand walking out of the room, they both haven't had anything to eat the entire time they were trapped into this build and that was at least five hours ago. The only thing on there mind while looking for food is they hope their parents come and don't them, they just want to go home.

* * *

**With Dil **

* * *

Dil's foot was pressed heavily on the gas pedal, he had to make it to this location before Ariel did something to his girlfriend. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, his heart ache with just the thought of Ariel killing Evie or even worse hurting his precious children.

He slowed down only when he reached the location that Ariel have given him. He parked behind Evie's car, and hopped out walking over to her car looking through the window he spotted her phone on the passenger seat. He cussed underneath his breath and banged on her window before making his way towards to the building. He should've known he was going to try and do things on her own. Did she not trust that he'll come along?

He steps into the building and the smell was unbearable, he pinches his nose and walked towards the elevator, as soon as he reached the elevator his phone started to ring in his pocket. It was most likely Ariel since Evie's phone was in her car, he answers the phone and places it to his ear.

_"Hello Dilly~!" _

He sighs softly pressing the button on the elevator. "What are you calling for this time?"

Ariel giggles. _"Your children are roaming around the second floor, I just thought you would want to know that," _she sighs lovingly through the phone. _"I can't wait until we're a family." _

Dil scoffed, "that'll never happen you psycho bitch." He watches as the door on the elevator open, and he steps inside. "I'm sick and tired of your games Ariel and this might be the last time I'll be hearing for you after Evie kicks your ass."

_"Dilly! The thing you say to me just hurts my feelings," _she fakes a hurt tone. A few seconds later she is laughing like crazy from the other line. _"Are you sure she'll be the one kicking my ass?" _

This girl was starting to give him a headache, he presses the second floor button and this doors on the elevator closes. He release a small sighs and leans against the wall leaning his head back. He closes his eyes waiting for the elevator to stop on the floor his children were wandering around on according to Ariel. She probably had cameras that's how she knew he was there.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you think the entire time you've been doing this you probably could've met a different person who actually loves you," Dil opens his eyes a small frown showing on his lips. He felt really bad for Ariel.

_"What?" _Ariel pause for a second. _"That would never happen Dil, no one would love a crazy girl like me." _

Dil clenched his teeth, "why are you doing this then?"

_"Because my mother always told me that if I wanted something I have to do anything to keep it," _Ariel laughs bitterly before sighing. _"That's how she got my father, she did everything in her power to keep him from leaving, though she is bat shit crazy, I guess that's where I get my craziness from." _

The elevator _dinged _and the door slide open. He stepped off the elevator listening to the psycho bitch talk to him. So, it was her mother's fault that she turned out this way. He kind of felt a little bad for her, maybe if she grew up with the right type of love she wouldn't have been crazy just like her mother.

"Why happened to your father?" Dil asked walking down the hallway.

_"Mother killed him," _Ariel's voice went back to it's normal tone with a hint of sadness. _"Father finally had enough and decided to leave, he was packing his and mine bags, I was so happy to be leaving with him, but mother wasn't having it, when he was packing mother came home early from work and found him, they started to yell at each other, mother grabbed a knife from the kitchen and started to stab him repeatedly I begged and pleaded for her to stop, but she didn't, she killed him, I hated her for it." _

Dil was starting to feel really bad for her as she told her story. To witness her mother killing her father as a child must have been traumatizing, to watch her stab him repeatedly. However, that didn't mean she had to turn out like her mother! She could have decided to take a different course then her mother.

"You're acting like your mother," Dil said bitterly.

_"No, I'm not.." _Ariel yelled through the phone, her voice trembling. _"Yes I am, oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be like her, I didn't want to end up like this, goodbye Dil." _

"Ariel..?" He said but the line went dead. "Fuck," he locks his phone and puts it in his pocket.

He could tell that she was regretting her decision, her voice was trembling like she was going to cry. He really shouldn't be thinking about that at this moment, he had to find his children who where wandering around probably scared and hungry.

Dil continued down the hallway, it was dark and smelt really bad though he could bear with it since he's been in the building for while. As he continued down the hallway, the doors along the walls started to open when he walked pass him which was starting to creep him out, though it was an older building so the wind coming from the cracks in the walls or holes were pushing the door open.

He couldn't be scary himself, he had to worry about finding Meg and Derek, that's the only thing that was on his mind. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his kids when he finds them and pull them into a tight hug, it's been awhile since he last hugged his children.

He would give anything to hear their voice at this moment.

"Daddy!"

Yeah, just like that.

"Daddy!"

Dil quickly turned around to the sound of his children's voice. He could help but smile when he seen them running down the hallway towards him with tears running down their cheeks. He kneels down to their height, and holds out his arms as they ran to them. He brings them into a tight loving embrace.

* * *

**With Evie and Aaron**

* * *

Evie pushes the door open and steps inside with Aaron close behind her, his gun tucked away between his belt again. In the middle of the room was a chair, and sitting in the chair was Ariel, the chair was facing the opposite direction so her back was facing them. The entire room was empty, and the only light coming from the windows that didn't have any curtains covering them.

"You found me in one try, congratulations."

"Stop fucking around, where are my children?"

Ariel sighs softly and glances over towards Evie with puffy eyes, "they are safe with Dil." She stands up from the chair and faces them with a small frown. "I'm sorry, I know that you won't forgive me, but I no longer want to destroy you or your family, I know you want to kill me and I won't try to stop you."

Evie eyes her with caution, she pulled out the gun with hesitation and points it at her head. "Your right, nothing you can say well change my mind about killing you, I hope you rot in hell," she moves her finger towards the trigger and was about to pull it.

As soon as she pulled the trigger Aaron moved her hand, so that she shot at the ground instead.

"What the fuck? Why did you stop me Aaron?"

Aaron walks up beside her with a small smile, "because this isn't who you are Evie, after you pull the trigger you'll regret it, and have nightmares about this moment for the rest of your life." He takes the gun away from her and tucks it away with the other one. "Why do you choose to change your mind about the whole thing now?"

"I realized I was turning into someone I hated so much," Ariel said biting down on her bottom lip. She glances down at that ground. "I was changing into my good for nothing mother."

Evie looks at her in confusion, "so, you mother was a psycho bitch?"

Ariel laughs bitterly nodding her head, "my mother was ten times worse than me, she killed everyone my father cared about his parents, family, and friends leaving him to only have her, she tortured him for years before he finally agreed to get her pregnant with me, and I was born nine months later...long story short my father tried to leave with me one day when my mother was working she came home early and killed him, I was left to live with her until she was charged with the murder of my father and all the others before him and she was sentence to life in prison, I was only eight years old when she was sent to prison, I guess I turned into her when I killed that girl for flirting with Dil a few weeks after we officially started dating, and I haven't noticed, I was turning into a fucking monster and I finally snapped out of it, it makes me wish my father was successful in taking me and leaving."

The room was silent after Ariel's life story which was crazy, Evie actually felt really bad for her. To have such a terrible childhood like that, she still didn't think that justify her actions but that explained a lot of things. In a way she was happy that Aaron stopped her from shooting her, because he was right she wasn't a killer. As soon as she pulled the trigger she regretted it.

"That doesn't justify anything you've done, but I understand," she walks over towards Ariel and punches her in the face. "That's for kidnapping my babies, and this," she punches her again. "Is for shooting me, you crazy bitch and this," she pulls her into a right hug. "Is for all the horrible things that happened to you."

Ariel's face was throbbing in pain for the punches, but she was crying because of the hug, "I want you and Dil to have my baby." She hugs her back and cries harder. "I'm going to jail, and after that I'm just going to move on with my life."

"We can't do that," Evie pulls away from the hug and wipes her tears with a small smile. "This baby could help you change, we aren't going to call the police or anything just never come back again, and take care of your baby."

Aaron watches the scene with a small smile, that was the Evie he remembers from Spain. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and looks down at the picture that was the lock screen. It was pictures of him and his husband on a beach in Hawaii, he really missed him and he couldn't wait until he wakes up.

"Alright, I'm just going to be on my way," he waves to the girls and left the room to leave them to do whatever they pleased.

"Thank you so much, and again I'm really sorry, I don't deserve your forgiveness," Ariel folds her hands behind her back and looks down at the ground kicking her foot a bit.

Evie shakes her head, "I haven't forgiving you, but I guess you aren't bad when you aren't stalking Dil, and trying to kill me, if you weren't crazy maybe we we've been friends." She walks over towards the windows and looks outside seeing Dil walking out the building with the children in his hands.

She thought maybe he'll come looking for her after he found the children, but he trusted her to handle the situation by herself. She moves away from the window and glances over towards Ariel, they probably would've been friends. It was too bad that Ariel had turned out to bema psycho bitch who needs to go to see a therapist. She walks over towards her and grabs her hand walking out the building, they needed to leave this creep building and go talk somewhere else.

"I think we we've been friends too," Ariel mutter to herself, she couldn't believe she tried to ruin such a sweet person, she didn't deserve anything that she's done. She looks down at their hands connected and smiles, this gave her hope that she could change and not be like her crazy mother.

Evie walks out building with Ariel, she immediately releases her hand and runs over towards her family.

"Mommy!" The twins yelled happily.

"My babies," she brings them into her arms, and cries while she holds them. Its been awhile since she last seen them, and just having them in her arms made her break down into tears. " I missed you guys so much, mommy loves you both so so so very much."

"We missed you too mommy," they said holding onto her tight.

Ariel watches the scene before her and sighs softly. She looks over towards Dil with a sad smile, "you have a wonderful, amazing family Dilly, goodbye forever." She turns on her heel walking away from the small family of four.

"Goodbye Ariel," Dil whispered watching her leave, before bringing his attention back to his family. "How about we go home now huh?"

"Yeah!," the twins yelled.

* * *

_And chapter twenty is finished! Now I didn't want the chapter to end like that but I really didn't have much of a choice especially since I didn't know how else to end this chapter. Ariel's rains of terror is over! And the next will be written, I don't know when, its took two days to finish this chapter and that's the fastest I wrote a long chapter. Next chapter is everything going back to normal, and life just carrying on, I wanted to hurry up and end the entire Ariel thing because it was getting boring, and that's why I lost interest to be honest, so I quickly got it out the way. Aaron's storyline will continue in a side story I plan to write soon after I finish this story. No more of him after this chapter. Anyway, I'm going to work on chapter 2 of Rainy Day, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, here is something random._

* * *

Meg appears on her tricycle, her black helmet covering her head, with black glasses on her face. "I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm just glad everything is over and our life can go back to normal." She stands up off the tricycle, and removes her glasses.

"I have a joke I want to tell," she said happily. "What do cows use to move?"

"A mooving van!" Derek jumps out of nowhere laughing.

"Hey! You stole my joke Derek," she whines and chases after her brother.

Derek sticks his tongue out at her, "I just answered the question you asked."

"Please stay tune, I hope you can wait for the next chapter," Meg shouted stilling chasing after her brother.


	22. 21

_**Last time **__on "Stay My Baby" Ariel finally decided to leave the family alone._

_**Note: **__It's official over! Ariel is out of the picture and everyone couldn't be happier, just because she is out of the picture doesn't mean the drama stopped rolling in. And this time it isn't only the parents that's having trouble. I wanted to thank those that are still reading and I want to give a special thanks to Celrock, she reviews all my chapters that I put up, she is the real MVP! As for the original characters that I will be adding, they'll be appearing in chapter #26 - #30. (I haven't forgotten about them don't worry.)_

* * *

_"I can see dead people, or maybe they're just aliens"~ _Megan Lewis

**Four Weeks Later (6:00 pm)**

* * *

_'This can't be happening.' _

Evie looks at the pregnancy test in her hand that read positive, how could this possibly be? They made sure to use protection and she was on birth control. And yet the test in her hands confirmed that she was pregnant. She had taken five of them in the last twenty-five minutes and they all showed the same results.

_'I'm pregnant? How am I going to tell Dil?' _

She places her hand over her mouth tears gathering in her eyes, this had to be some kind of mistake they weren't ready for another child. It been two months ago Meg and Derek turned four years in - in October. It was now December and she was pregnant again with Dil's baby.

Could it be during Thanksgiving when they were both drunk off their ass they forgot to use a condom? This would probably be amazing news if they were having another child in their late twenties. Instead they were both having another child at the age of nineteen four years after their first children. She wraps the pregnancy tests in paper towel and places them all into a plastic bag.

How was she going to tell Dil? Or even worse their parents? She promised them that they were using protection and was being very careful. How careful have they been when she just ended up getting pregnant again! This was just stressing her out and all she wanted to do was open her eyes and hope this was just a nightmare. She pulls open the bottom draw on his bathroom counter and shoves the evidence into the draw before closing it.

Evie moves some hair behind her ears and stands up straight looking into the mirror over the sink, her skin was slightly pale due to the fact of finding out she was pregnant. She turns on the water and starts to wash her face with a light humming, she'd just have to keep this a secret until she was time to tell everyone.

"Evie," a knock came from the other side of the door with the sound of her boyfriends voice. "You've been the bathroom for nearly an hour, are you okay?"

Evie turns off the sink, glancing over towards the door how long can see keep this a secret from him though? "I'm fine, I'm coming out right now," she walks over towards the door pulling it open, a small smile on her lips.

Dil was standing at the door with an concerned expression, he didn't have a shirt on sweat glistening down his chest towards his stomach. He was doing a workout routine when she came home from class with the pregnancy tests. His orange hair was curly and untamed, and he was dressed in sweatpants.

"Did you just finish your workout?" she asked closing the door behind herself as she exited the bathroom. "You really should take a shower."

"Yeah, I plan on doing that, I have ten minutes left of this workout," he commemst walking down the hall back into the living room. He grabs his water bottle and opens it taking a sip.

The two were home alone do to the fact the twins wanted to spend the night at their uncle's house. After the entire Ariel thing Evie tired to keep them home because she wanted to spend so much time with them, but after a month she allowed them to go visit Tommy or Dil's parents house, but she was still hesitant about letting them leave the house.

Evie sits down the couch and grabs the book off the coffee table, she sits back getting comfortable. "Let me know when your finished, I'll start making dinner," she said bringing the book to her face.

"Mhm," Dil hummed putting the water bottle back down. He turns on the video again, and started to finish the last ten minutes. It started off with simple jumping jacks, then it went to running in place which he did, keeping up with the people from the video.

That's how the last ten minutes went, Dil following along to the video and Evie reading a book on the couch. When the video was over his turned off the television and grabs a hand towel wiping the sweat from his forehead, he finished off the rest of his water and taps Evie's knee telling her that he was going to take a shower.

"What should I make for dinner," she taps her chin getting off the couch and going into the kitchen to look for some to make for dinner. She could try and make something simple since it was only them to in the house, meatballs and spaghetti would be fine.

She walks over towards her sink, and grabs a small pot from the bottom cabinet. She fills it with water before placing it on the stove and turning on the shower, Dil will probably be in the shower for awhile, she would probably have the food halfway cooked by then, she immediately got started on the meatballs as she waited for the water to boil for the pasta.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Dil finished his shower and stepped out grabbing his black towel wrapping it around his waist, he hums softly walking over towards the mirror. He wiped the mirror down with his Hans until he had a clear view of his face, he frowns when he noticed he was growing a beard which didn't look good on him. He needed to shave.

He moves over to the counter, and pulls open the front draw where he normally kept his shaving cream and razers but it wasn't there. He look through each draw until he reaches the very last one, he pulls it open to see a plastic bag filled with paper towel. He raised an eyebrow, taking out the bag and closing the draw.

He stares at it for awhile before opening the bag, and pulling out one of the paper towels. "Huh? There is something inside," he mumbles unwrapping the paper towel to find a positive pregnancy test, his eyes widen and he does the same thing to the others all of them reading positive. "Evie's pregnant?"

Dil shoves the test into the plastic bag and leaving the bathroom going into the kitchen where Evie was putting the pasta into the sauce. "You're pregnant?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" Evie stopped pouring the pasta and turns around to face her boyfriend, he was holding up the plastic bag towards her. She bites down on her bottom lip and slowly nods her head.

"And just when were you going to tell me," he said calmly putting the bag down on the table, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Damnit, you can't keep this a secret, how far along are you?"

"I wasn't going to keep it a secret, I was planning on telling you I swear," she moves over to him and places her hands on his cheeks. "I don't how far along I am, but it has to be four weeks."

Dil couldn't believe this he was going to have another child, while he was still in college. This isn't how he planned his life out, he didn't want to have children until after he finished college and had a career, but life had other plans. He shakes his head and places his hands over Evie's releasing a shaky breath.

"What are we going to do Evie?" he stares down into her beautiful dark blue eyes. "I thought we were being careful, my mother is going to kill me," he pulls his girlfriend into a hug.

She wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest. She didn't know what they were going to do. She would have to dropout of college and get a job because raising another baby cost money and the part time job she has wasn't going to cut it. And she knew she wants to keep the baby, giving it away wasn't an option.

"I'll just have to dropout of-"

"No, I can't have you dropping out of college," he shakes his head, they could make it through somehow. "I'll just get a job working at the Java Lava along with Chuckie and Kimi," he runs his fingers through his curls. "We can make it work, plus we don't have to worry about the house since your father is paying for it," he pulls away from the hug.

"You're right," Evie mumbles moving away from him and going to finish making the plates. "Go get dressed, dinner is ready," she gives him a small smile. "I hope you don't mind spaghetti and meatballs."

He chuckles, "I don't mind at all." He grabs the bag, and goes to shave his face and finish getting dressed tomorrow was going to be a long day. He was going to be a father to another child, he was going to have four children. The one Ariel's having and this one that Evie will be having. "I need to learn how to keep my legs closed," he laughs shaking his head.

* * *

**Next Day (9:00 am)**

* * *

Dil had woken up to the sound of his girlfriend vomiting into the toilet, it wasn't a very pleasant sound. He had remembered when his mother was pregnant with his sister Starr she had morning sicknesses, he was only a little child at the time and obviously didn't understand why his mother would throw up her food. He slides out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

The door was wide open which meant that she rushed in, he peeks his head inside the bathroom to see his girlfriend hugging the toilet while throwing up. It was a sound that he wished he didn't hear, he knew he wasn't going to be able to eat breakfast this morning. He pushes the door open more and steppes inside.

"Good morning," he said with a small smile, he bends down beside her patting her back. The smell of her vomit almost making him gag, it was disgusting. He quickly stands up and walks over towards the sink grabbing both of their toothbrushes. "I'm not giving you a kiss good morning until you brush your teeth."

"Shut up," Evie whined once she finished throwing up inside the toilet. She flushes the toilet and stands up putting the seat down. She grabs her toothbrush and gives him a weak smile, "and good morning."

He couldn't help but chuckle softly and grab the toothpaste putting it on both their toothbrushes, he turns on the water and starts brushing his teeth. He messes with the radio they kept in the bathroom and turned it on, immediately 'I hate you, I love you' by Gnash started to play.

"Amazing song to start the day off with," Evie joked brushing her teeth, happy to get the taste of vomit out her mouth. This was the only thing she hated about being pregnant the morning sickness it was annoying as hell. "I just hope this morning sickness doesn't last long."

"Same, I don't want to keep waking up to the sound of vomit," he chuckles softly earning a playful slap from his girlfriend. He finished brushing his teeth, and rinsed his mouth out, Evie following after him.

He lean forward towards her, and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Hope about I make us some breakfast?" He said pulling away and walking out of the bathroom.

She follows after him running her fingers through her hair, "what are you going to make us? Some cereal." She was still dressed in her clothes from last night which was one of Dil's white button up shirt that was large on her and panties.

He grabs a spatula from the draw and points it at her, "I know how to make eggs and bacon." He walks over towards the refrigerator and grabs the eggs and bacon. "Is that okay with you?"

"Anything other than cereal is fine with me," she comments moving over to the coffee pot. She removes the old filter and replaces it with a new one adding the coffee and turning on the pot.

He turns on the radio that was in the kitchen, they had an obsession with music. Instead of a slow song like the bathroom, it was a song with an uplifting beat. He started to move his lips to the song bring the spatula to his lips to sing.

_"Flex, time to impress come and climb in my bed don't be shy, do your thing it's all in my head," _he song into the spatula, he soon turns on the stove and starts to cook the bacon first.

She just watches him with a huge grin, she soon started to move her body with the music. _"I wanna flex with you baby I'm tryna chill with you throwing bills at you," _she sang along with him, sliding over towards the cabinet with her socks. She grabs two cups and slid back to the coffee pot.

He spins around, and does the moonwalk. _"While we flexing boo, baby show me some different moves and I love your groove 'cause it's meant to be baby," _he slides over towards her, and rolls his hips behind her.

She couldn't help but laugh pouring the coffee into the cup, it's been awhile since they've done something fun together. She puts the pot down, and turns around wrapping her arms around his neck moving along with his hips.

_"Ayy, make history baby and you the one for me and I'm the one for you so come flex with me, baby," _she moves away from him and grabs her cup taking a sip of her coffee.

Dil grins sliding back over to the stove flipping the bacon with a grin. It's been awhile since he dance around and song in the kitchen with her. The very last time they've do it was when they were both eleven at the sleepover at Lillian's house.

After their little dance and singing section, he finished cooking the bacon and egg and they were at the table eating breakfast with their phone glued to their hands. They were probably searching their social media, it was always a must in the morning.

"Did you see the picture on Angelica's Instagram? She had a new boyfriend," she said scrolling through Instagram and drinking her coffee. "It looks like it was taking at some beach."

"No I didn't.." He mumbles scrolling through his Instagram until he came to his cousin's picture. She was dressed in a pink one piece swimsuit, with the sides cut out, her blonde hair was down in a fishtail braid. And in the picture was her new boy toy of the week with his arms around her waist and his lips pressed against her cheek.

"I wonder how long this relationship is going to last," she asked herself out loud.

He backed out of his Instagram and goes to his text messages. "I give it a month or two, she isn't really good with relationships," he replied honestly. He raised an eyebrow after reading a text message from his brother. "Tommy broke up with Mitchell."

"What?" She asked putting her phone down giving her boyfriend all her attention.

"Yeah, apparently they got into this big fight about Tommy wanting to spend time with his old friend Rachel, she accused him of cheating, and the entire time she was cheating on him with some dude," he explained to her, replying back to his brother telling to meet them at their parents house later.

"Rachel?" She asked titling her head slightly. "Isn't she Tommy's ex girlfriend from middle school? And I knew there was something wrong with that girl, she always had this weird vibe to her." She picks up her last piece of bacon and starts to munch on it.

He nods his head, and locks his phone putting it down on the table. "He's going to bring the children to my parents house," he stands up bringing his dirty dishes to the sink and turning off the radio.

"I missed my twins so much," she smiles handing her dishes to Dil.

It was true she missed them so much, even though its been a day since they left. With Christmas around the corner she couldn't wait to spend the holiday with her family and Dil's family together since they planned on throwing a Christmas party. It was going to be amazing and hopefully drama free, because they've dealt with enough of that for awhile.

"I miss them too," he comments washing the dishes and putting them away. He wipes his hands on the hand towel and follows his girlfriend into their bedroom to get dressed for the day. "If they were here right now, all you hear is them messing with the damn cat."

"Poor Jen, always getting her tail pulled by them," she walks towards the closet looking for something wear, she had to put on boots since it snowed last night. "Or we'll probably be hearing them playing the dancing game for the Wii," she rolls her eyes playfully and pulls over a long sleeve shirt, and black sweatpants.

He immediately walked over towards the dresser where he kept his boxers and grabs a pair. "We'll have to wrap them presents later, and I'll have to put up the tree, and decorate it with them soon."

"You know, this will be your first Christmas with the kids," she comments removing the button up shirt that she had on.

He smile leaning against the dresser, "I know and it's going to be amazing, I can't wait."


	23. 22

_**Last time**_ _on "Stay My Baby" Evie found out that she's pregnant again with Dil's child, and it couldn't be at the worst time. Christmas is right around the corner and Dil will be spending his first Christmas with his children. _  
**  
Note:** _I don't feel as motivated, as I would using my old writing platform Hword, since I'm changing to Google Docs I have to get use to it and it's hard. I don't feel like writing anymore and it freaking sucks. I used Hword for three years and suddenly changing it is weird, especially since I'm not use to Google Docs. I just hope in the next update for Hword it will allow me to upload my doc onto the doc manager. Moving on, I just pray to the lord above this chapter comes out decent, ummm, if this isn't uploaded on September 14, I greatly apologize. I am officially changing my update schedule to once a week now. Be prepared to have a chapter of "Dance Studio" next week. This chapter be short, but I promise the next one will be longer. This is a terrible chapter tbfh. _

**Fun Fact:** I should've mentioned this, but the title of this story was inspired by the song "Stay My Baby" Miranda Cosgrove.

(P.S: I'll answer PMS when I can, I just feel exhausted and haven't been getting much sleep, after I update this I'm going to bed, I'll most likely answer PMS tomorrow or something.)

* * *

_  
_"_All I want for Christmas is TOYS!" ~ Derek Lewis _  
**Same Day (1:00 pm)**

* * *

"Noo!" Derek whines sitting at his grandparents table a plate in front of him was carrots on them. He pushes the plate away and crosses his arms refusing to eat the carrots on his plate. Them were the only vegetables that he didn't like, he rather shoves peas down his throat then carrots. "I don't want them."

"Derek," Didi sighs in frustration, annoyed with the four year old that won't eat his carrots. "Just eat the carrots and you can leave the table," she said pushing the plate back in front of him.

"But I don't wanna grandma," he huffs pushing the plate away. He turns to the side facing away from the table. He was growing frustrated with his grandmother was well, couldn't she see that he didn't want to eat the carrots. If she knew he didn't eat carrots why did she make them, adults are always trying to make him eat things he didn't like.

Didi sighs in defeat, how could she possible get this stubborn boy to eat his carrots. She doesn't remember having this much trouble with her own children, he had to get his stubbornness from his mother. She places the plate back again, and gently turns him to face the table.

Derek glares at the plate that was in front of his, carrots were his worst enemies. He wasn't going to eat them no matter how many times his grandmother told him to, he picks up his fork and pokes a carrot with a frown. He wasn't eating these gross things, and he was going to make sure of it. He puts the fork down and throws the plate full of carrots onto the floor.

"Derek! Go upstairs to your father's room!"

He knew he was in trouble for doing that but he didn't care, he rather be in trouble then eat them carrots. He jumps down from the chair, and runs upstairs to his father's old room. He would do anything to get away from eating them. He slams his father's old bedroom's door, and climbs onto the bed he was going to be in so much trouble when his parents come to pick him up.

A sudden knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Derek asked from the spot on the bed, he was laying on his back with his feet up against the wall while he stared at the ceiling. He was in trouble he really couldn't do much else.

The door swung open and his aunt Starr walked inside. She was wearing a black tank top, with blue jeans and nothing on her feet. She heard about what happened in the kitchen and came to talk to Derek about his strange behavior. He has never acted like this before. She takes a sit beside him on the bed.

Starr glances over towards her nephew with baby blue eyes. "You know what you did in the kitchen wasn't very nice, maybe you should go apologize to your grandmother."

"And maybe she shouldn't feed me carrots," he huffed. He was in no mood to apologize, why couldn't they just understand that he didn't want to eat the carrots. He turns to his side facing away from his aunt.

If he didn't want to eat the carrots he shouldn't have too, why must they force him to eat them. He closes his eyes, and covers his face with his hands. Normally he would've listened to his aunt but this time he didn't think he did anything wrong because he didn't want to eat carrots. Why must he apologize?

Why mustn't his grandmother apologize? She was the one making a big fuss about it. All he did was refuse to eat the carrots, he could've just feed them to his sister she liked them orange things. They had tried so many methods to get him to eat them and it wasn't working. She should have given up and let him play video games.

"That isn't the point Derek, she is the adult and you should listen," Starr grabs him by the arms and stands up placing him down on the floor. She knees down in front of him and gives his a sad smile. "You don't have to apologize about not eating the carrots, you have to apologize because throwing the plate on the floor was wrong and unnecessary, you're still a child and you have to listen."

Derek really haven't thought about that, maybe he should apologize about throwing the plate that wasn't really nice. However, that was the only thing he think of so he wouldn't have eat the carrots.

"It really hurt her feelings Derek and I know you aren't the type of person to make someone feel sad," she reaches out and ruffles his hair. "Now let's go apologize," she grabs his hand and walks out the bedroom.

His aunt was completely right, he wasn't the type of person to make someone feel sad and he immediately regretted his action. He should feel ashamed of himself, he didn't want to make his grandma feel sad about throwing the plate. He hold tightly onto his aunt's hand and followed her to the living room.

The close he got to having to face his grandma again, he started to feel guilty. He should've just ate the dumb carrots and left the table to go play videos. And because he wanted to be stubborn he got in trouble and hurt his grandmother's feelings. He slowly enter the living room kind of hiding behind his aunt.

Starr smiles down at her nephew before giving him a playful wink, she turns towards her mother and pulled Derek out from behind her. "Mom, I got someone who wants to say something important to you."

He glances shyly at his grandmother and slowly walks over to her climbing onto her lap. "I'm sorry," he wraps his arms around her body and leans in.

Didi smiles down at her adorable grandson, she could stay mad at him. "It's alright sweetheart, next time I won't carrots," she places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But this doesn't mean you're out of trouble for throwing the plate."

"I know grandma, that's fine," he looks up at her with a huge smile. He gets off her lap and goes back upstairs to his father's room to complete his punishment.

* * *

**An hour later. (2:00 pm)**

* * *

The couple had finally arrived to Dil's parents how after going to the doctors for an appointment about the baby. They were going to have to tell their parents but they just didn't know when the perfect time for that would be. It wasn't like they wanted to keep it a secret, it's just this moment was just a bad time to tell. Especially with everything that's been going on in their lives.

Dil unlocks the front door, still having keys from when he first lived there a year or two ago. He never left the house without the key just in case he wanted to visit his parents and surprise them. This time wasn't a surprise because they were coming to pick their children.

"Is anyone here?" Evie asked playfully knowing that her children were going to run to her voice. And soon enough little footsteps could be heard running down the hall towards the entrance. "Are them my two little bears?"

Meg giggles, "yes mommy we are your two wittle beaws?" She rush over to her and jumps into her arms getting cuddle close. "So did you go Christmas shopping today?," she asked with an innocent smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Dil said with Derek in his arms, he ruffles his son's hair and walks into the living room where everyone was sitting down. "Is today lazy day or something?," he sits down on the couch his girlfriend sitting beside him.

Starr who was slouched down on the couch removes the phone from her face. "Yeah, kind of don't really feel like doing much, what took so long to get here," she asked sitting up right on the couch.

"We just had some things to do," Evie answers playing with his daughter's hair, she pulls it out the ponytail and watches it fall onto her shoulders. She runs his fingers through her orange locks. "When did your hair get this long? I'm jealous of your hair."


	24. Announcement 01

**Note: **Yay! I'm back with writing stories! I finally got my old writing platform back, so I won't be using Google Doc anymore, I'm so freaking happy. However, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but any update, first I'll let to start this important announcement with something I've been thinking about for awhile. So announcement number 1.

A) I will be having this story stop suddenly at thirty chapters, the reason for this because I want to do like a book type of thing, like this will be book one, obviously. So, book two has been on my mind and I can't wait to finish this. I'm hoping it doesn't take a long time, I started this in 2014 and I finally want this story to end.

Announcement number 2.

B) The characters I choose to base book two off of, will be revealed at the end of the story, I don't want to spoil anything. (Please don't ask anything about book two, I won't answers!)

Announcement number 3.

C) I will do a small time skip, it will be like a year or two. So, based on how I end book one, we would either know or don't know the gender of the baby. Dil's and Evie's baby will be revealed either in book one, if not definitely in book two. We are already at 22 chapters, so only 8 move chapters to go before the ending. I will try to make the chapters long, so I can fit as much as I can. :)

Announcement number 4.

D) Christmas stories? Maybe one or two? Or none I don't know. I think of some but then I end up leaving them alone. But I want to get at least one Christmas story out before the new year. I can't believe it's going to be 2017 soon, I feel like this year just started and now it's ending.

That's all for now! I should get started on writing chapter 23. I promised for it to be long, I've been away for awhile so I think I can manage to have a great comeback chapter. I hope everyone will still support this story. Thank you.

~Your Friend, Tropical BlueJay


End file.
